Shots as Being Happy
by Blue Roselette
Summary: The truths begin to reveal themselves, bashing later in the story will unravel, and total Edward and Harry pairing fanfic! Yay, well for me anyway. Read and I'll love you forever, hope if you read it that you review also the title speaks itself, aurvoir!
1. Dicsoveries and More Discoveries

**Chapter****one ****: ****Discoveries ****and ****more ****Discoveries**

Okay, uh this is my first attempt at a cross-over fanfic so I need help, and the only way you can help is if you send those beautiful little reviews that I wish so much to see. This story is after the war against Voldemort. Harry begins to find out truths that would have helped more in the past since he almost died in the final battle with Voldemort. Harry, with the accompany of Hermione, Remus, Bill, and Fleur, and of course little Teddy move to Forks. This story is an Edward and Harry pairing so if you don't like it then don't read it. Not my fault if you get disgusted while reading this since I'm warning those who choose to read. Oh, and one more thing, please, read the story, enjoy it, and review at the end for me. I'm working really hard on this, and I'm trying my best since school is about to start so I won't be able to stay up to write. So please enjoy what you read, and if you have anything lovely to say, then review.

* * *

It was after the war ended that Harry Potter found himself once again arguing with one Ginerva Weasley at Number 12 Grimmwald.

"Ginny can you just forget it! I don't want to be with you anymore okay! I'm through with you and I'm not going back with you because I don't love you anymore,"

"But Harry, why not, I thought you loved me Harry and you even said that we would get back together once it was all over! Why not Harry, huh, why not!"

"Because I already told you that I don't love you anymore," and with that said Harry gave a frustrated sigh and then told her, "Ginny, I can't love you if I don't feel love for you. I still do care for you Ginny, just not the way I did before," and with that said Harry left Ginny alone to her own thoughts.

When Ginny made sure that Harry was upstairs, Ginny stood up and walked over to the potions cabinet in the kitchen, and pulled out a vile, full of a purple like liquid that was given to her by her mother, Molly Weasley.

"If amortentia doesn't work, then I don't know what will," and then she went to get a cup of pumpkin juice to put the potion inside.

Harry was now in his room, well the room that use to belong to his Godfather, Sirius. Now he was pacing the room, thinking of what happened and how to tell her that he wasn't interested was because he was gay. While he was pacing there was a knock on the door that made him stop immediately.

"Who is it,"

"It's me, Harry, can I come in?"

"Sure Mione, you can come in," once again Harry sighed and then sat down on his bed.

Hermione walked in and saw that Harry was exhausted and in her mind she was grateful for the fact that she placed a calming potion in her pocket before she came to see Harry. Now before her was a stressed out Harry, his head in between his palms. She walked in, closing the door before continuing to walk towards Harry, and then as she stood before her, Harry looked up to see Hermione's worried appearance.

"Harry, brother, what's wrong?"

"Brother?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, brother Harry, I think of you as my brother in everyway except by blood, now tell me brother, what's wrong and what has gotten you this stressed?" Hermione began to think that he was still stressed about the war, even though it ended three months ago and that they were not planning to go back to Hogwarts for their missed seventh year.

"Hermione, do you think that I should go back with Ginny?" When Harry asked, Hermione was shocked and surprised by the question.

"What do you mean if you should go back together Harry, if you don't want to then don't. And besides I know that you don't especially because of the fact that your gay and that you found out while searching for the Horcrux,"

"Thank goodness then and I'm glad that you're not trying to get me back with Ginny. Me and her had an argument in the kitchen again and so that's why I'm all stressed out. I should probably apologize, I mean I was a bit harsh with her in the argument. Want to join me, just in case I need back up, or maybe even a witness incase something bad happens?"

"Sure Harry, why not." And so the duet left the room to find Ginny.

Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen arm in arm to see if Ginny was there to see something that they never suspected to see at all. Before the duet was Ginny pouring in a cup of pumpkin juice a potion that looked very much like Amortentia, the love potion used to make someone feel fake love for the someone who used it on them, and that was illegal and that whom ever used it on an innocent who didn't love them would pay by going to Azkaban for such a treacherous crime.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! What in the world are you doing with that love potion?!" Shouted out Hermione, her armed unhooked from Harry's.

"What are you talking about, this is a calming draught that was for Harry because he was stressed out earlier and so I wanted to make him feel better, that's all,"

"Ginny don't lie to me, that is not a calming draught, what Mione has in her pocket is a calming draught. Please don't lie to me and explain to me why are you planning to give me love potion?" Harry asked softly, even though his voice carried through the room a bit shaky from building anger, but none the less it was cool.

"I don't know what your talking about Harry, are you actually going to believe her when she could probably could be making this up?"

"Ginny, I can see, smell, and basically know when there is Amortentia in a room, and I can see it right now in your hand, so don't try to fool me with that, I'm more good at Potions than what you think. Now tell me, why do you have a highly illegal amore potion here, and on top of that trying to feed me it?" At that minute before Ginny could even open her mouth, her mother, brother and father, Remus, Kingsley, and Albus Dumbledore walked in.

Remus was the first to enter and noticed immediately that there was something going on between the three,

"Hey cub, what's going on here, Ginny what's that potion in your hand anyway?" When said that the room went silent when everyone else who entered the kitchen noticed what was going on.

"Why don't you ask Ginny over here Uncle Moony? I mean after all she was about to explain why she has a highly illegal amore potion in her possession at this very moment, and who knows how much more she has."

"Harry's right Remmy, Harry was about to come to apologize to Ginny because they had an argument earlier and was sorry because he raised his voice a bit. But now I don't think that she deserves even that," said Hermione, anger completely evident in her voice.

"What do you mean illegal love potion? What, oh, Ginny let me see the potion dear," Molly asked her daughter.

"Mom, this is the potion that you told me to use if I couldn't get Harry back, and the thing is that I have been trying but it's like he's going all anti-girl on me now and that was the last resort I have so you can't say nothing mom,"

"I understand dear, it would have been lovely to have Harry in the family. Oh Hermione dear, how are things going on between you and Ron?"

"There is nothing going on between Ron and I Mrs. Weasley, and there will never be anything! Besides, are you telling me that you agree with the use of this potion?"

"Actually I gave her the idea dear, and she agreed to use it immediately once I told her. Harry doesn't know it yet but him and my Ginny were meant to be together. Why else would he have been with her before, and the only reason that Harry isn't with Ginny is because of the war, and that is why we have the potion so we can speed up the process so that they can be together dear,"

"Mrs. Weasley, how could you, I mean I know that you were set on me and Ginny, but seriously. You're willing to use force, to give away my happiness and freedom to choose whom I want because you want me to be with her?" Harry asked incredibly shocked and very upset with what he was hearing. "Harry, don't think of it that way, and besides, you were already promised to her."

"Albus, what do you mean that Harry was promised to Ginny?" Remus asked, his anger leaping out as he was ready to defend his cubs.

"Exactly what you heard Remus, I promised Harry to Ginny if he didn't die in the war. Now Harry, I'm sorry you feel that way, but you must comply,"

"So you decided that since you were the all high and mighty Albus fucking Dumbledore and that you could control me!?!?!? Well I got news for you, this is the last fucking time that you will ever mess with me, and I promise if you ever try anything that you will wish that you never are at the other end of my wand, Albus Dumbledore!!!!!" As Harry finished, Remus, Arthur and Hermione were surprised to see Harry's magic visible in the air while the others had not noticed at all.

Hermione took out the potion from her pocket and uncorked it and placed the vile in Harry's hand before whispering something in his ear. The magic in the air went from noticeable by the few to almost not noticeable like it was a moment ago, and Harry drank all that was inside the vile that was handed to him by Hermione. After a moment longer there was no more magic in the air, and Harry was finally more calm and was breathing so he could calm the rest of his rage down. He looked back into the headmaster's eyes dead on, and only said a few words before he walked away, pulling out his wand and then ran up the stairs that he had descended from with Hermione not that long ago.

In the kitchen Hermione accioed two more vials with the same liquid as the one Harry had drunk, and passed one over to Remus while the other she downed herself so she wouldn't commit murder with her own hands in front of an Auror. The werewolf was calm now and Remus was no longer seeing red all around the room.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you will not follow neither me, Harry or Remus, because if you do you will pay a consequence that I would not wish upon anyone. Not even on whores like you Ginny."

"Hey Mione, don't you go calling Ginny a whore now, she's my sister and she deserves some respect,"

"What respect Ronald, she caused the respect I had for her thrown out the window when I saw her with the potion,"

"Come on I need to talk to you in private Mione," said Ron as he walked up to her and took her hand in his.

But what surprised him was that as soon as her hand was in his it was instantly gone.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Ron, I'm not even your girl to be told what to do. And if you actually stand up for all this then you're no better than your sister and mother themselves," and with that said Hermione left the kitchen herself, leaving the adults alone with the werewolf she was positive was going to explode for such an act.

Even though she did hand Remus the calming draught, she also knew that the wolf in him would not be affected by much.

Harry was now almost done packing all of his belongings and was now in the closet making sure that he had nothing left when a letter fell from on the shelf in the closet. Harry picked up the letter and then turned to the shelf itself to see a small box tat he didn't notice before until now. He felt that it was important that so carefully placed the small box inside his trunk along with the letter inside and then after taking a retake of everything in the room shut the trunk. Harry took out his wand from his wand holster that he had under his sleeve and shrunk his trunk and then placed it into his pocket before heading towards Hermione's bedroom which he was glad that she didn't share with Ginny and that she had it all to herself.

Hermione waved her wand and all of her things were packing themselves, and then she walked over to her closet to collect her jacket and by accident hit her head on the shelf, making a letter flutter to the ground. When she turned and saw it there laying innocently there, she knew that it was important and that by the sound of the shelf, there was something there that she needed to collect also. When she reached, she wasn't surprised at all when her hand rested upon a bag there. She carefully pulled it down, making sure that if anything inside it was delicate didn't break at all. Hermione knew that now wasn't the time to look inside, no matter how much her curiosity to find out what was inside was biting at her, she placed it in her trunk, and like Harry did, she did a retake, shrunk her trunk, and placed it in her pocket. When she opened the door Harry was just in mid way of knocking the door. She smiled at him and he smiled back, both understanding what was going on. The duet then headed towards Remus's room which they both knew he was now also probably in mid packing since they no longer heard his shouting coming from the kitchens anymore.

In the kitchen Remus couldn't contain the anger that didn't want to calm down and exploded,

"ALBUS, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO BOTH HARRY AND HERMIONE!!! HOW CAN YOU PROMISE HARRY TO GINNY WHEN HE FEELS NO LOVE FOR HER AT ALL!!! HOW COULD YOU LET RON TRY TO GET HERMIONE WHEN SHE ALSO DOESN'T FEEL NOTHING FOR HIM AS WELL!?!?!?"

"Remus please calm down, I promised Harry to Ginny because when I promised him to her they were dating and so I presumed that they would stay together, not that his feeling for her would change. As for young Hermione, I also promised her to young Ronald here since they both felt an attraction towards each other, and so I neither suspected that her feelings would change."

"WHAT!?!?!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HERMIONE AS WELL?!?!?! YOU HAD NO RIGHT, AND WHAT YOU DID WAS COMPLETELY WRONG OF YOU ALBUS!!! I DON'T KNOW WHO DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE, PROMISING OFF THOSE TWO WHEN YOU ARE NOT EVEN THEIR MAGICAL GUARDIAN!!! BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT IF YOU EVER TRY TO DO THINGS FOR HARRY WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION THAT WHEN THE FULL MOON COMES THAT YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU NEVER MESSED WITH ME!!!" And with that being said both loudly and clearly, Remus headed upstairs to pack all of his belongings, leaving a lot of thoughtful and a few scared wizards and witches behind.

Remus was now in mid packing, double checking everything before he went to the closet and brought down a box with special belongings that he held dear to him. But as he brought down the box, he also had a letter falling down to the ground. Remus wasn't sure of whom it came from, but the sent on it was familiar, and even though it was familiar, he couldn't quite pin point it down. Remus also noticed that there was a paper brown wrapped package sitting there, waiting for him to pick it up. He neared it and noticed that it also lingered the familiar scent that was on the letter. He knew then that if it was so familiar and yet so exotic at the same time that it had to be important. As he placed it inside his travel case, there was a knock on the door. By the scent that was coming from the other side of the door, he knew that it was only his cubs, Harry and Hermione. He walked over and smiled lightly, even though he was still angered, the anger was almost non existent since both his cubs were here with him. He had a little smile as the two of them were like brother and sister when they did things together, but when Ron got in the way, Harry would restrain himself to succeeding when in classes which he would like to talk to Harry about, and about other things that he found out.

"Are my cubs ready?"

"Yes Uncle Moony,"

"I'm also all set Remmy,"

"Good, we're going to see Bill and Fleur, hopefully they can help us,"

"Are you sure Remmy? I mean Bill seems like a good guy, but with already three Weasley's going against our wishes…"

"Oh no, Bill doesn't stand for things like this, what I am worried about is if he will help us or not because he and Ginny are closer than how Bill is with everyone else. So the only thing that I'm worried about is if he'll stick up for her, or will he help us get away. Come on, there's another floo here that is in the study," and so Remus led them towards the study where he likes to spend most of his time in.

The study that Remus led them into was a spacious one that had shelves full of books and there was a warm fire that was crackling. Hermione already forgot that they were leaving and was already heading towards the shelves that were full of books. Harry chuckled before he went to drag Hermione away from them,

"Come on Mione, we're suppose to be leaving now to Fleur and Bill's place,"

"Awe, but can't I just bring a few books with me? It's like they're calling for me, _"Hermione, Hermione come and read us please? Won't you come and read us?" _and it's driving me crazy that I can't touch one Harry,"

"Wow. Okay how about this, I think that there are books in the Potter Vault in Gringotts so how about this, as soon as we find a place and settle down, we'll go there and see if there are. I haven't checked anything about my vault anyway so if there aren't any books I promise I will by you several books and you will choose as my treat for not giving you a chance to now since we have to leave now. What do you think Mione,"

"I say that you will make me a very happy sister, lets go," and Hermione immediately was next to Remus.

Harry couldn't help but shake his head and smile at his sister, whom in every way is his sister except by blood. Then Remus smiled as he saw them both act as though they were truly siblings, even though not by blood, they loved each other more than anything and was happy that they held each other close. Even though they were not each others family by blood, they still treated each other as though they were.

"Come on cubs, it's time to go, before you know who starts to drag what we're going to accomplish down the drain," and then the flames before the three turned into dazzling shades of neon green and then Remus was gone as he was engulfed by the flames. Next to follow his example was Hermione, and then the last to follow was Harry. In the end, the flames returned to their natural reds, oranges and yellows. The room was once again silent as the only sound that emanated through out the room was the crackling sounds from the fireplace as the fire burned the wood. But other than so, the room released not a single sound.

In the kitchen, after Remus stormed out of there, Albus and the others that were in the kitchen sat around the table,

"Albus, what was that about, and why does Ginny have the amortentia potion, and what do you mean when you said that you promised them to the Weasley's?"

"Kingsley, do not worry. That was something that I did for both of them so that they could be happy after the war, and the thing is that since I am Harry's magical guardian, so I can promise him to others, and as for Ms. Granger, since she lost her parents I was acquainted to also become her magical guardian as well so I did so for her as well. So Kingsley, another thing, I kept this from everyone because then that would have burdened Harry as well as me, and since I have been training Harry,"

"Okay Albus, so what are we going to do. They can't leave because there aren't any other floo's around the house, the only ones that are here are downstairs and in dinning room, so they can't leave. But what I fear is that they somehow do leave, we won't know where they would go! For sure they wouldn't go near another one of my family since right now they distrust us, and I don't have any idea where he would go! For sure he isn't going to the Dursley's because for some reason he doesn't like going there, actually now that I think of it, he despises going there, every summer really, I wonder why though? But anyway I'm getting sidetracked so for now we need to figure out exactly when they are leaving and where,"

"You are right Molly, Ronald, why don't you go talk to Harry and then persuade him to having Hermione to also talk with her,"

"Why can't I go talk to Harry, I can figure some way out to get him to listen. I mean I've done it before,"

"Alright then Ginerva, go talk to Harry, and take Ronald with you just in case anything happens,"

"Fine Professor Dumbledore, I'll take Ron with me, and watch, before you know it he'll be hooked," both Ron and Ginny stood from the table and left, leaving the rest of the adults to think and talk.

As soon as the two young adults left the room they immediately came back running,

"He's not in his room, it looks as though no one was there at all! All of his things are gone as well. We checked Hermione and the same thing with her room, and then we checked Remus and the same there. None of them are there," said Ginny exasperated.

Ron was irate while he stood next his sister, he was breathing slowly in and out, containing his anger.

"Albus, what are we going to do, you know the boy better than us, where do you think he'll go?"

"I don't know Molly, I really don't know and I'm afraid that we're going to have to wait and see what happens for now,"

"Dumbledore, I hope you know what you're doing," said Kingsley as he stood, and left with Arthur Weasley following behind to the fire place to floo over to the Ministry of Magic.

Fleur and Bill were in their kitchen drinking tea when they heard the flames from the fire place come to life and immediately rushed over to see not only Harry, but also Hermione and Remus. Bill raised an eyebrow at the three that were in their living room, but Fleur was happy to see Harry and rushed over to hug him,

"'Arry, comment ça va ourjoud'hui?"

"Je suis bien Fleur. Hey Bill, how you doing?"

"I'm good,"

"I see monsier 'ere as been practicing?"

"Yes Fluer, but the thing is, I'm not here to discuss about how well I'm doing in French."

"Then why are you 'ere 'Arry?"

"Why don't you two sit down, because I have a feeling this conversation will be a while," and so everyone sat down, Harry decided to sit cross-legged in front of everyone, near the fireplace. It's warmth helping him stay calm.

"Alright, to sort of start off the conversation, I'm going to ask a question. Did you know at all, and tell me the straight truth about this. Did any of the two of you know that Ginny was going and was probably giving me amore potion?"

"What!?!?!?" Came from both Fluer and Bill.

"Okay then you two didn't know since no one can pretend to be that surprised without cracking. Today me and Ginny had an argument. I was a bit stressed and because I told her that I couldn't love her like I did before, then I went to go apologize for how harsh I sounded as I told her so. Hermione came down with me after I told her what happened to the kitchen where I and Ginny were arguing. The thing is that what I was expecting was to see her getting ready to curse me out, or maybe upset, but I wasn't expecting to see her pouring Amortentia into a cup of pumpkin juice which she claimed herself was for me, but she lied about it being an amore potion and said that it was a calming draught. I told her that I knew the difference between them and that she had better explain why did she even have it in the first place, but before she could, Uncle Moony, Dumbledore, Kingsley, your mum, your dad and your brother Ron came in. Me and Mione told them what happened, and the thing is which was a blow, was that your mum already knew about it and that it was her idea that Ginny uses it on me. I knew that your dad didn't know about that because of how shocked he truly was, and Ron, well lets just say he couldn't keep his eyes off of Mione through out the whole time. But that's not all, we also found out that Dumbledore promised us to your youngest siblings. I was lucky that Mione was there and had a calming draught at that moment."

"Wait, rewind and then freeze. You know what just forget about that!" Shouted out Bill as he jumped up and began to pace, his brows furrowing against each other.

Harry was worried, and so was Hermione, but before anything else happened Fleur spoke,

"Don't worry, Bill is just brainstorming all of this. I mean after all, this is all very much a lot to take in,"

"Oh, well he's taking this in more nicely than Remus did. He did a real good shouting out back there though. I actually feel proud about that,"

"Awe, Harry look what you're doing to poor Remus now," said Hermione.

Both Harry and Fleur turned towards Remus to see him blushing and incredible shade of salsa red that they have yet to have ever seen before.

"Awe Remus, no need to blush up now. And besides, what you did was something I deem to be proud of because 1, you didn't go with the whole gig about what Dumbledore and what Mrs. Weasley and Ginny did. 2, you actually shouted at Dumbledore in front of several people. Oh, and 3, you stood up for me and Mione, so I have all the right to feel proud of you Uncle Moony," said Harry as he stood up and walked over to where Remus sat before hugging him happily.

"Harry's right Moony. And I'd say that I feel proud to say that what you did was right, even though it was Dumbledore. Thank you Moony," Hermione said as she also joined up with Harry in hugging Remus.

Fleur couldn't help but smile at the little family that they seemed to have made. Bill looked up from his pacing and couldn't stop the smile that broke through his anger.

"Well, it seems as though we have a lot to think about and probably a lot to do," said Bill.

"So far, we want to make a trip to Gringotts Bank, there are a lot of answers that we think that will be there," said Remus, after their hugging moment that almost made him cry since his two cubs were proud of him.

"So then why don't we all go to Gringotts, I can help put up a disguise for the three of you, but you'll have to take them off when entering the bank,"

"That shouldn't be a problem, well at least for me and Mione," the two of them stood up.

Everyone watched with curiosity since none knew what they meant. They both chuckled before they waved their hands in front of themselves. All of a sudden, they were no longer Harry and Hermione. The young man that stood in front of the three was with handsomely disheveled dirty blonde hair, baby blue eyes that seemed to shine in the light, and a bit of a lighter tan than Harry's actual tan. Instead of the black t-shirt and old denim jeans Harry had on, he had on a short sleeved button up green shirt, and a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of Nike's. Next to him was a gorgeous young lady with the same baby blue eyes, but her hair was straight that went down to her hips, the same shade of brown, but had red highlights. Her appearance was identical to the young man next to her accept for her hair and her feminine features. She was dressed in a silken cherry blossom pink button up shirt, and a denim jean skirt with high-heeled black boots.

"Hello everyone,"

"My name is Aries Shadows,"

"And I am Alexander Shadows, Alex for short."

"We are from Australia…"

"…But were raised here in the UK."

"It is lovely…"

"…To be in your…"

"…Acquaintance." They both finished, Alex/Harry giving a bow, while Aries/Hermione gave a small curtsy.

Bill, Fleur, and Remus were flabbergasted.

"Wait, you mean to say that the summer before your sixth years, we met you two in Diagon Alley?!?!" Asked Bill, completely shocked.

They both nodded.

"We both knew that something was up with Dumbledore, Hermione…well Aries here told me that the Headmaster was persuading her and Ron to be my friends, but Hermione decided to use it as an advantage since Dumbledore had been teaching them Occlumency. She told me that summer, and so we did this, I was afraid to go to Gringotts then because we weren't sure about our disguises and so we thought that it would be good that with the money that we had together, we could do a bit of our own shopping. We had plenty to buy with what we had together. Hermione has been helping with my Occlumency since Snape did nothing to help at all."

"Harry is right, you could say I was being a spy on Dumbledore through out the years. I didn't tell Alex anything because I feared that he would hate me and that he would think that I only meant him harm. But what made me go to Alex here was that Dumbledore was going to try and do some serious manipulations on Harry when we started our sixth year. So I decided with the charms that I knew about so that the parchment only showed what I wanted others to see, and the real message only Harry could see. Harry…"

"Aries, sorry that I interrupted, but if I were you I'd work on not using our real names if we're going out today,"

"Right, thank you Alex. We've worked on this for weeks on the summer before we went to Diagon Alley. So as I was saying, I wrote to Alex that what I knew and that there were spells that he learned pretty quickly with wandless, otherwise the ministry would know. And when I sent it, I didn't get a response for about the next week, which I am grateful to know that he accepted my apology and then from then on out is history." Finished Aries.

There was only silence for a moment until Remus stood up and shocked both Alexander and Aries when he hugged them,

"Oh my goodness, you two are completely amazing cubs. I am shocked, but mostly I can never be more proud of what you two have done and gone through," Remus told them.

Aries and Alex smiled and hugged him in return.

"Alright then, since you two are all dressed up, and fixed yourselves good, all we need to do is add Remus to that little family you two have"

"Well then, how about he can be our uncle…hmm,"

"Malachi?"

"Hmm, Malachi. What do you think Moony? You think us calling you Uncle Malachi is cool?"

"Hmm, sounds catchy Alex," Remus/Malachi said.

"Alrighty then Uncle Malachi, right now the trait that our family carries are the baby blue eyes. Remember from our 'suppose' dad side was where I got my looks and dirty blonde hair,"

"While I have my looks and of course our trade mark, the baby blue eyes from our 'suppose' mom's side of the family which is where you come from. So Uncle Malachi, how do we change you up to be part of the family?"

"Well, of course the eyes need to be baby blue, how about I have your shade of brown, with Harry's…oops, I mean Alex's messy hair. Then lighten my skin tone a bit and then that's it for now."

"Alright, Aries you do the looks and I do the cloths,"

"Why do you get to do the cloths?"

"Aries, who did our cloths?"

"You did," Aries said with a small voice.

"Hmm? I couldn't here you at the moment, could you speak a little louder please?"

"Fine, you did. Happy?"

"Good, love you sis," and Alex gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get on with it already please?"

"Fine, I will," and Harry began to think while Aries got to the changes.

For a moment Alex wasn't sure until he thought of a rugged look, or maybe something sophisticated. But he couldn't choose so he decided to let his mind wander off. Harry started off with giving his Uncle Malachi a navy blue, cotton shirt. He nodded, and then went with giving him a pair of black Bermuda shorts and black Air Walk sneakers.

"What's with the youth look Alex?"

"Well, he is suppose to look young for his age, even though he's our uncle doesn't mean that he should look old, I mean, Uncle Malachi is suppose to be young! He's probably around his thirties, give or take. But you have to admit Aries, for our uncle he looks hot,"

"Oh fine, have it your way. I don't know how did it go from me being right all the time, to being you who ends up being right all the time,"

"Oh admit it, you love me very much," taunted Alex.

Aries scoffed.

"Not even in your dreams,"

"Now how would you know that I don't dream it? Have you been going through my dreams again?" He asked, making Aries blush from a certain memory that came to mind.

"You are evil, you know that?"

"Awe, I hope you aren't still upset about that, I said I was sorry!"

"As much as it is to see you two acting like you two were truly siblings, didn't we have plans to go to Gringotts?" Said Bill, as he interrupted them.

Both Aries and Alex turned to them and blushed with a sheepish smile. Bill, Fleur, and Malachi laughed.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter. If you want to know what happens next when they go to Diagon Alley and at Gringotts, well then you'll just have to send me some of those precious reviews. Aurovoir for now!

~~B.R.~~


	2. More and More Discoveries

**Chapter** **two** **:** **More** **Discoveries** **&** **a** **Bit** **of** **Fun** **for** **Everyone**

Okay now, thank you for all of those lovely reviews, and so here is the next chappie for everyone. Reminder to one and all, this is a Harry and Edward story so if no likey then don't read. I am no longer going to repeat this in future chappies. Oh, and promise to review after reading!!! Oh and Harry and Hermione will be going by the names Alex and Aries. Remus will also be known as Uncle Malachi. For now while they are in Diagon Alley. But in later chapters, after their trip through Diagon Alley, I will be referring to them as before the disguises.

- Goblin speak

§ - Parseltounge

'' - thoughts

"" - normal speak

Σ - Latin

* * *

The day was sunny and you can tell that everything was completely different here. It wasn't the shops themselves or the way the people bustle around the alley, or even the objects themselves as they wait for the one who will someday buy them off the old dusty shelves. The one thing that has changed the most that the group noticed, was the people themselves. The war seemed to affect everyone near and far for what it seemed to Harry.

"Aries, is it me or does something feel different to you?"

"I feel it too, it's probably something to do with everyone in here, they almost seem different. Uncle Malachi, do you know why the people here seem so different?"

"Well Aries, it's the war that has affected everyone so much that they seem different to how they were before it ended for sure. Many people, especially people of your young generation have seen things that they wish to have never seen or have witnessed things that they wish they had not have witnessed. Some even experienced things that they wished that they have never, ever experienced. Remember what you all have gone through, especially you Alex. I really don't want to bring back any bad experiences, so I won't go anywhere near being specific. But you are one who has dealt with the biggest burdens here in your generation, like the time of when you were captured." Explained Malachi to them.

Alex couldn't stop the memories from resurfacing into his mind. When he had been captured by the Death Eaters, Voldemort was one of the really bad ones. Alex hung his head as he felt his shame begin to conquer him. But before it could, Aries placed her hand on his arm.

"Alex, please don't even think about feeling ashamed of yourself. There was nothing you could have done. Hell, Alex it was a miracle that you were able to even make it out there still alive and not even insane. Please Alex, at least do that for me," pleaded Aries.

Alex saw tears threatening to spill down from Aries's eyes.

"Please don't cry Aries, please. I'm sorry that even showed you. If I hadn't showed you at all then you wouldn't be suffering right now,"

"Alex, don't you say that because I don't regret you showing me at all. Alex you've showed me that you are the strongest person out there who hadn't had a single person's support to help you. I chose to help you on my own free will so don't regret it. Don't regret because I don't so please." Aries wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall.

Alex hated seeing his sister be engulfed in such pain,

"Please don't cry anymore Aries," Alex pulled her into a hug for a moment. Aries held onto him and cried on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Aries? Alex what's going on here?" Asked Bill when he noticed that both Aries and Alex stopped walking not that long ago and that Aries was now crying onto Alex's shoulder.

"Alex, Aries, what happened, cub what happened?" Asked their Uncle Malachi.

Fleur placed a hand on Aries's shoulder for support.

"Don't you two understand? She is crying because of all that they've gone through during the war," said Fleur.

"How do you know that honey?"

"Because, they felt it too,"

"Felt what?" Malachi asked this time.

"Didn't you feel the change when we walked in? The difference that only is felt when after the end of a war?" Asked Fleur.

Both Malachi and Bill suddenly understood what she meant now and it dawned also that it must have been what Aries knew about Alex that others didn't know. And what Aries knows was made confidential between the both of them before Aries helped Alex with his Occlumency. Malachi walked to Alex's side and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, and then his other hand on Aries's hand.

"Come on you two, it's best if we deal with this somewhere not so public so that we don't draw any unwanted attention," said their Uncle Malachi.

Aries nodded from her brother's shoulder, and looked up to see Alex's eyes. Alex looked at his sister with pure worry and love.

"Aries, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Alex, let's go deal with our business in Gringotts,"

"You're sure that you'll be up to it?"

"I've been able to deal helping you with Occlumency, fighting against dear old Tommy boy, and today finding out truths that were unknown until today. I can deal with this," she finalized.

Alex nodded as he understood that she wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon, so with a small smile Alex took hold of his sister's hand.

"Alright Bill, Fleur, Uncle Malachi, we're ready to go to Gringotts now," Alex said with a determined glint in his eyes and a small smile gracing his face.

The others understood and continued on their way to the wizard bank.

It soon didn't take long and were now in front of the large bank. Alex was nervous because of what happened the last time he was here in the wizard bank. He had to steal the Goblet of Helga Hufflepuff, the goblins didn't want to give the goblet to him because it belonged to the vault of one, now dead, Bellatrix Lestrange. Aries squeezed his hand gently as she knew why he was nervous to enter said bank. Alex turned to his sister and with only his eyes, thanked her. The small group entered the building, unaware of what will be told, said and done when they entered.

When they entered, Aries, Alex and Malachi removed their disguises and were now once again Harry, Hermione, and Remus.(From now on, no more Alex which is Harry in disguise, Aries which is Hermione in disguise, and Uncle Malachi which is Remus.) Seeing that no attacks, no shouting or anything about what they did, they walked forward to the teller ahead of them near the end of the entrance hall of Gringotts. The goblins looked up once in a while, but nothing happened. Harry relaxed finally. The group were now at the teller,

"Pardon me sir," said Harry politely.

The goblin's head immediately shot up when he heard the polite voice towards him. When he saw who it was, he was even more surprised that someone like Harry Potter could ever be polite to goblins.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to see any information involving my vault,"

"And which one would you like to be informed of Mr. Potter?"

"What do you mean which one? I only have one vault, don't I?" Asked Harry, unsure of the answer that the Goblin would be giving him.

Said Goblin was surprised by the question.

"You mean that you only know about your trust vault?"

"So then that means I have more than just the vault I'm always going to for Hogwarts,"

"Mr. Potter, didn't you receive any letters referring to your inheritances or any other vault testaments or account papers?"

"I haven't received any letters from here except for the one telling me that I was to attend Sirius's will, but Dumbledore said that it was too dangerous for me to leave my aunt's house. He said that it was okay that I didn't go because I was to have some more time to morn over the death of my Godfather. What's going on here?" Asked Harry, now who was beginning to feel that there was more to Dumbledore than there was to believe in.

"Harry," said Bill. "What do you mean that you didn't show up for the will reading. I was there when the will was to be read and I saw you come in with Dumbledore." Harry's eyes went wide.

"I never left my aunts house Bill, I was there all summer," anger began to show itself in Harry's eyes.

The Goblin seemed as though he was ready to kill.

"Mr. Potter, if what you say is true, then Dumbledore has a lot to explain for committing embezzlement, bringing in an impostor for the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black," said the Goblin with a fire in his eyes.

The entire group was surprised and yet angered by what was to be found out so far.

"Mr. Potter, I will send a message so that you will be able to meet Graylag so that you can learn everything about your vaults and properties and maybe a bit about yourself."

"Properties? I have properties. Oh God, what else has that evil bastard been keeping from me," said Harry in shock.

Hermione was also shocked that Dumbledore would keep such things away from Harry. Bill was disappointed at his mentor, Fleur was upset that Harry has yet to finally live in peace and happiness for once in his life, and Remus was completely angered, yet had kept himself controlled, at the fact that Dumbledore would manipulate Harry as much as he had done so far that has been revealed. The Goblin shook his head as the young man in front of him basically knew nothing about himself.

"Mr. Weasley, you know where to find Graylag,"

"Of course sir," Bill lead them away to Graylag's office where they will find out more than they had ever expected to find out through out their lives.

As they all followed Bill, their thought were scattering with thoughts, ideas, and memories. Though, their thoughts didn't last long as Bill knocked on a wooden door with Graylag written with a fancy lettering on it.

"Enter," a rough goblin like voice said from inside of the room.

Bill opened the door and everyone followed him inside.

"Good afternoon Graylag, teller Marceline told me to show them since I am with group today. Harry here wants to get answers about several things, especially since he doesn't know that he has more than one vault and that he owns properties,"

"Is that so Mr. Potter?" Asked Graylag, Harry stepped forward.

"I thought that I only had one vault here sir, Dumbledore hasn't told me anything about myself except a little about my parents. What do I have sir?" Asked Harry, thinking that he was never to have peace in his life.

"Mr. Potter, there is one thing that I have to ask. How come you still have the same power levels as before? You should have come into your inheritance already when you turned sixteen," said Graylag.

"What inheritance? What was suppose to happen on my birthday?"

"Oh dear, this is going to take long. You know what I mean when someone receives an inheritance on ones birthday right?"

"Yeah, I know that. On ones sixteenth birthday the said person receives any magical strength, powers, or gifts that is passed down ones family blood. That and they reach their magical maturity that day also. Plus, they are also left in charge of their family if they are the oldest heir, or the only heir of that person's family that is eligible to become head of their family,"

"That is correct Mr. Potter, yet you haven't changed at all as you should have when on your sixteenth birthday,"

"Hmm, Graylag, is it possible that he placed any blocks on Harry's magic so that Harry couldn't over power him in anyway, and that that is the reason why Harry barely knows anything about himself?" Asked Hermione.

"Hmm, well Ms. Granger, you might be right about that theory. I shall check so now if Mr. Potter allows me to do so," said Graylag.

All Harry could do was nod his head as he was to speechless at the moment to actually talk. Graylag pulled out a blank parchment, then he waved his hand at Harry. Harry felt a strange current of magic try to enter him and figured since it meant no harm, let it go through him. Graylag then waved his hand over the parchment and writing began to show itself on the parchment. When a little while passed by, and the writing had stopped, Graylag grabbed the paper and began to read. Soon as he began to read he gasped.

"I have a feeling that you all will not be very happy about the list. Listen to the list and then I will see what we can do about this:

_Magical Blocks on Harry J. Potter_

_Animagi block_

_Metamorphagus block_

_Power Restriction block_

_Natural Healing block_

_Beast Speaker block_

_Natural Occlumence block_

_Elemental block_

_Creature Blood block_

_Multi lingual block._"

There was complete silence in the room. If you wanted to, you could have dropped a needle, and it would sound loud and clear through out the room for how quiet. It stayed like that for a while,

"When can the blocks be removed," said Harry in a small voice that sounded rather loud and clear, even though it was said in almost a hushed tone.

"As soon as you want them to be removed, but they have to be removed one at a time instead of doing it one after the other,"

"Is there more that I should know about?"

"Other than the fact that you have many properties and are rich because of both Black and Potter families fortune,"

"Is there a blood heritage I can do, to know my history?"

"Yes there is, but which would you like to do first?"

"I need to remove the blocks now, so I would like to start with the removal of all the blocks that I presume came from one, Albus Dumbledore," said Harry, his voice was calm instead of angered which made those around him feel a bit nervous, Bill, Fleur and Hermione thinking that this is probably the calm before the storm.

"Very well Mr. Potter, will you please stand in the middle of the ring there," said Graylag as he stood from his place and walked over to the circle. The others followed also to see, all outside of the circle except for Harry whom stood in the very middle.

"Let me know when you are ready Mr. Potter,"

"Please, call me Harry sir,"

"Then I shall ask for you to call me Graylag"

"Very well Graylag, I'm ready now,"

"Σ_Aufero clausus ut is may compello unus quod totus!Σ_" said Graylag.

Suddenly Harry was screaming, but quickly shut his mouth as pain began to spread around him. Hermione was about to help, but was held back by Remus,

"You can't do anything for him cub, I'm sorry sweetie but his pain can not be taken away since the block has been on him for so long apparently. Mione, when a block is on someone for a long while, like years, it hurts them when the block is removed,"

"Oh Remmy," said Hermione as she began to cry quiet tears.

Remus held on to his little girl cub, and closed his eyes as he couldn't bare to see his little boy cub in pain and not be able to do something about it. Soon Harry's muffled screams stopped,

_-Harry, how are you faring?-_

_-Sorry but I don't speak Goblin Graylag, wait. Oh shit I am speaking Goblin!-_ Exclaimed Harry in Goblin.

"Uh, Harry what in the world were you speaking?" Asked Hermione.

"Shit, Harry you were speaking Goblin," there was silence when Bill said that.

"Yup, well at least now I can translate anything for you now," said Harry a bit sheepishly.

They couldn't help but laugh about it since it was true, but the way Harry had put it sounded funny. Harry felt a headache come to him, and placed both hands on his head to still his head that felt as though it was spinning.

"Want a headache and pain reliever potion Harry?"

"Yes please," Harry said as he sat down on the ground.

Hermione walked over to Harry with two vials in her hand and uncorked them before she handed them to Harry. Everyone took a breath in order to calm down from the sudden scare of Harry muffling his own screams. Remus walked over to Harry before Graylag could say anything about continuing with the eliminations of the blocks,

"Hey there cub,"

"Hey Moony,"

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, but I should get over it. Besides, even though the biggest threat in the world is gone, I still have to be strong,"

"Harry, you don't always have to be strong you know. Sometimes people have to let others that they trust take care of them,"

"I know Moony, but I just feel that even though I have someone to trust in, I can't let myself be taken care of for some reason, "

"Well then how about this, when we are through here, and we have a place to go to that you haven't even been heard of, you let me and Mione take care of you. And then, we can get Teddy from his hiding with Melody and her clan so that Teddy can grow up with his family,"

"You're right Moony, we should really get Teddy soon before anyone finds out about Melody and her clan," said Harry.

Graylag walks up to Harry,

"Harry, are you ready to get rid of another of your blocks?"

"Yes Graylag, I am," and Harry and Remus both stood as Graylag walked back outside of the circle.

"Good luck cub," said Remus before he walked outside of the circle and held on to Hermione.

Harry nodded towards Graylag so that he can begin with the next unblocking.

"Σ_Solvo suus potestas imgravesco on bestia!Σ_" once again everyone could here Harry keeping his screams muffled.

Once almost a minute passed by, Harry was weak, but held himself up. He looked back up at Graylag and nodded. At first Graylag thought that he was crazy, but then understood that he just wanted to get over with the pain instead of taking a lot of breaks, before once again feeling as though they almost experienced the cruciatus curse, and so did the next spell,

"Σ_Aufero clausus quod reverto donum protego mens!Σ_" The pain hurt him, but mostly hurt his head as the spell this time was for his ability to have his ability to be a natural Occlumens.

Harry dropped to the floor, but was able to hold himself up. Hermione got out of Remus's hold and ran over to Harry.

"Harry, hear this is another pain relieving potion," said Hermione before Harry took it and swallowed it whole.

When he did the pain all over him disappeared, and then Harry hugged Hermione when he noticed that her eyes were watery.

"Mione, I know that you're upset with this, but you also need to know that everyone has to go through a little pain once in a while because that's how we have to go through in order for us to go to the next things that have to happen," Harry sighed and wiped away her tears as they began to fall.

"How can you say that Harry, and besides, you know how I feel about it when I see you in pain and I can't do nothing to make you feel better,"

"Mione, you worrying makes me happy and feel better because you know how there was no one who actually cared about me, what I feel about something, or if I'm okay with a decision. That all changed when I found you out first, that you really cared, and then Moony, and now Bill and Fleur," and Harry pulled her back into a hug.

Hermione remembered a lot of how Harry grew up and couldn't believe that someone could endure all that he did and yet be so thoughtful, brave, and pure at heart. Hermione thought that ever since Harry accepted her and helped him with his Occlumency that she would do all she could to help him have a better life. Now that she knew about Harry, she couldn't help but be over protective of him when in a little pain.

"Alright Mione, look if you don't want to be here I'll understand, because I don't want to see you get hurt,"

"Harry, how can you even think like that. You're the one in pain because of the stupid blocks and yet you don't want to see me get hurt? How in the world did you ever grow with such a good heart after being so hurt for all these years I'll never know,"

"Come on now Mione, we need to remove at least three to four more blocks before this is over,"

"Okay Harry," and Hermione stood up and walked over to Remus who opened his arms to her.

Harry watched with a smile as he saw his sister and uncle hold each other while they wait for him. It made him really happy and glad that there were still people there for him.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"Of course, but can you do the last four one after the other, I can take it. I want to get this over with so please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Graylag," they both nodded before Graylag lifted his hands.

"Σ_Solvo suus potestas of rectus coratio! Solvo potestas muto suus vultus! Aufero clausus quod reverto donum protego mens! Solvo ut him suus vox super elementum!Σ"_ The room suddenly filled with Harry's screams.

Fleur and Hermione were about to run to Harry, but were held back by Bill and Remus who also wanted to help him, but couldn't because there was nothing they could do at all. It seemed as though it went on for hours, hearing the screams of Harry and Harry himself being under such pain that felt worse than the cruciatus curse. Finally the screams were over, and Harry not being able to even stay up was unconscious.

After what felt like hours of rest, Harry finally woke up, his body still felt a bit sore, but was better than what he felt like before he fell unconscious.

"Hey you guys, what's shakin'?" He said.

But he almost regretted saying anything when he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by both Hermione and Fleur.

"Oh Harry we were so worried about you! Don't you ever scare me like that again you," said Hermione as her tears were flowing freely which made Harry feel bad about his decision.

"Oh 'Arry, don't you dare do what you did again! You nearly scared us all to death!" Said Fleur, her blue eyes also filled with tears.

"Can't breath," said Harry, almost suffocated.

As soon as that was said, he was immediately released, and his face turned from the almost blue from lack of oxygen, to a flushed red as his blood and oxygen flowed through him.

"I'm sorry," they both said as they quickly wiped their tears away and were nervous on what to do.

After Harry had his breathing back in control and his color was returning back to its natural shades, he told them

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean to scare you all the way I did,"

"Just promise us all one thing Harry," said Bill,

"And what's that Bill?"

"That you won't scare the shit out of us," said Bill.

They all agreed to that. Harry couldn't help the chuckle that came out. He shook his head before asking Graylag how long had he been out.

"Well Harry, you've only been out for half an hour,"

"Seriously?" And when he nodded Harry sighed.

"Wow, it felt as though I've been asleep for hours,"

"It must be your healing abilities," and Harry nodded.

"Oh, do you want to see how you look?"

"How I look?"

"Don't you feel at all different Harry?" Asked Remus.

"No, I don't," Graylag made a mirror appear.

"Take a look," said Graylag.

Harry stood up from what he noticed was a stool. He closed his eyes when he walked up to the mirror. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. When he opened them he was shocked at how different he appeared. His skin almost seemed to glow, his eyes were more green than before, his ears pointed, fangs in his mouth, and wings that were white, their tips were in different shades of red, yellow, blue, green, and grayish silver. Without knowing until it happened, he made his wings open wide. There were gasps when it happened. He turned around to see everyone standing there with their eyes opened as though they were about to come out of their eye sockets.

"Is that even you Harry?" Came out of Hermione.

"Do I look that bad?" He asked.

"Try the opposite Harry," said Bill,

"Merlin's beard!" Finally came from Remus.

"If this happened because of Merlin's Beard then when I see Merlin himself, remind me to thank him and his beard," said Harry that made them laugh.

"Well, at least you haven't changed in the inside," Remus told him with a fond smile.

"'Arry, do you know if your family has any Elvin blood? I heard that there are some Elves that have wings are very powerful, but are very rare,"

"Does that explain why I have fangs?" Harry said as he bared his teeth for everyone to see.

"No, maybe in your family there must have been a vampire also,"

"Hmm, Harry do you mind if I do a check of your blood to see your family history? I have the potion and at the same time I can also show you all of your abilities on another sheet," asked Graylag.

Harry didn't need to think as he immediately agreed as he also wanted to know his history as well.

"How about some lunch?" Asked Graylag.

They all agreed to the suggestion.

"Meril!" Shouted out Graylag as made two potion vials appear.

Soon two pieces of parchment appeared as another goblin walked through the door.

"Yes Graylag sir,"

"Please bring up some lunch for us all here?"

"Yes Graylag sir," and soon the goblin named Meril walked out the room.

Everyone sat down except for Harry as he went back to the mirror to see if he could change back to his appearance. Harry decided to first fold his wings back before he started to do anything serious to his appearance.

"Hmm, well since I am a metamorphagus, I could change a few things," Harry thought out loud to himself.

Harry began to ponder to himself about any changes that he'd like to do. First he closed his eyes and began to think that if he was to go soon that he'd need to hide his wings so he willed his wings to fold into his back so that no one could see them. When he opened his eyes the wings were no longer there, 'Wow,' he thought, 'if I can do this this easily then I could fly and not be caught!' and then he smiled. 'I need to get rid of these fangs, and then since I can change appearances, I could possibly get rid of this scar,' finalized Harry. He began to think of the fangs no longer showing themselves, and then soon when he bared his teeth, they were no longer there. Harry nodded with satisfaction. Then he began to think of his scar no longer being there, and soon his scar seemed to seal itself until it was no longer there. He began to practice by changing more his appearance so that later on it can come more easily for him. Soon Harry was done when he had his hair short, spiked around with silver tips, his eyes were back to the normal shocking green that they were, his scar was gone, he had no glasses on after he fixed them himself, and had on a pair of black business slacks and a red blouse after he did some transfiguration with his cloths.

"Hey Mione, how do I look?" Called Harry from the mirror.

Hermione looked up and was shocked at how different Harry appeared now from the angelic look he had before.

"Wow Harry, you lookin' good! Remmy, look at Harry," Remus then looked up at Harry.

Once again he was dumbfounded. Harry seemed very handsome, yet normal and happy with his look.

"Wow, I guess we should be glad that you're a lot stronger than what we thought you were. Just, try not to show off the silent and wandless so much okay cub?"

"No problem Moony, hey Fleur what do you think, should I change anything?"

"No 'Arry, well at least change the color of your blouse from red to at least a sky blue, that way the colors that you 'ave will go well together. And to sort of explain, since your hair is dark and your eyes are light, your cloths that you have on are sort of doing the same thing so since your pants are black, 'ow about putting your shirt a light color then,"

"Oh, thanks Fleur. Hmm, what if I just wanted to wear dark colors?"

"Well then you should try so that they match your eyes so that your eyes can 'ave a nice pop out affect so that you will look well. But if you wear blues, or wines like that dark, then just make sure that they're dark, that way it doesn't clash or look so bad."

"Oh, I didn't know that, thanks Fleur. Oh, Fleur, Mione. Will you two help with my cloths shopping? I never went shopping for cloths so I need some advise, and since we're going someplace new, I want to always look my best. But for sure we will have to go somewhere small and quiet so that no one will find us. What do you think Moony?"

"Well, I was thinking that to make sure that the town has a tribe or a group of werewolves or people who shape-shift into wolves so that they can help me with my furry problem. What do you think Bill?"

"Well since the town is a small one, so that no one can find us, then we should make sure that our property there has plenty of untraceable wards, and plenty of other wards so that no other wizards that we don't want finding us will be able to,"

"Well I can do that if you show me Bill, but maybe the goblins should do them. I mean after all the goblins magic is something that normal wizards can't break through unless they use goblin magic themselves which can't be very possible because goblins don't teach wizards about their magic unless they are trustworthy. So other than that, what do you think Fleur?"

"Hmm, well since the place is going to be protected from wizards that we don't want finding us, I guess the only thing that needs worrying about it that there is enough space so that we and little Teddy can live, other than that, nothing else,"

"Alright, what about you Mione?"

"Well since we'll be well protected, there's going to be plenty of space for all of us, and that Remmy will be okay on the full moon, there isn't much, well other than the fact that we go to High School there. I mean it would be awkward for the two of us living there and not go to the school there,"

"True. Is there anything else that we're missing?" No one said anything. "Hmm, I don't know about you guys, but I want to make sure that none of you have any blocks, tracing charms, or memory blocks. Graylag, can you check if any of us is missing any memories, have any charms, and if they have any block on their magic or abilities?"

"Of course Harry, but first let's settle for lunch and first check with what you have and your family."

* * *

Whoa, long time writing this. Well I hope you all like this because I've had a lot of thinking and a lot of time doing this chappie for all of those who are reading this. For now, aurovoir.

Oh, here's the translation of what is written in Latin:

1.) Solvo veneficus ut est reus termino voz ut est obfirmo absentis - Release the magic that is bound the restricted power that is locked away

2.) Solvo suus potestas of rectus curatio - Release his ability of natural healing

3.) Solvo potestas muto suus vultus - Release the ability to change his appearance at will

4.) Solvo ut him suus vox super elementum - Release to him his power over the elements

5.) Aufero clausus ut is may compello unus quod totus - Remove the blocks so he may speak to one and all.

6.) Solvo suus potestas ingravesco an bestia - Release his ability to be an animagi

7.) Aufero clausus quod reverto donum protego mens - Remove the block and return the gift to protect his mind


	3. Finall Discoveries and Finally Some Fun

**Chapter ****three ****: ****The ****Last ****of ****the ****Discoveries****, ****and ****Finally ****Some ****Fun**

Thank you all for whom have reviewed greatly!!! Meaning the five whom have written to me. Hope you review again and all of those whom are just starting to read this well I hope that you all continue reading future chappies and leave me some precious reviews for me to jump in joy with. Heehee, R&R and Enjoy!!!

'_mind talk_'

'**thoughts**'

* * *

Meril brought lunch and they all sat down to eat to only have the lunch pass by quickly for them!!! Soon there were files, paper work and a few small boxes there also sitting in a group together. Harry stared at all of the things that were scattered around with shock, curiosity, amazement, and uneasiness.

"Alright Harry, these papers and files are for later, for what we believe are what you have now. When we check your family history, we will be either satisfied or will be adding more to this pile that we have here. In the tree you will see the black lines which means directly from the line, no magic or potion done to make you part of the lines. The green lines, if there are any mean that you are the magical heir of that family, dark green is direct magical heir. The red will mean that you or said person is related to you by magic, spell or potion wise. Then there are the yellow lines that means adoptive wise." Finished Graylag.

Everyone there was amazed at all that he spoke without stopping for breath until now. Harry nodded to make sure that Graylag knew that he understood what was said.

"Alright, so I'll be seeing Mione there as well then,"

"If you mean that she is related to you by a certain way, then yes she will appear,"

"Alright, continue then Graylag,"

"Very well then. Since we now have that settled then, will you please place three drops of your blood in the potion here so that then when the potion turns silver we can pour it over the parchment," said Graylag.

Harry nodded as Graylag brought over a dagger for him to use.

Soon after about five minutes have passed, Graylag began to spill the potion over one of two parchments. Writing began to appear, four names began to show at the top, four names that shocked everyone's socks off.

"Is that, is that…is that who I think they are?!" Asked Hermione.

Everyone was basically gasping like fish as they watched the list begin to grow, and then when in the middle it began to grow little until at the bottom they found both Harry's parents, and then him, and next to him is Hermione.

The room was silent. It was as silent that death itself was no where near the amount of silence was there. Not even the breaths of everyone in the room was heard because they were holding their breaths in for how shocked, amazed, but mostly shocked at how one person could still be so sweet, so unselfish, contain so much power, and not be bad or evil at all.

"Harry, do you even know how strong you are, and not by magically, but also politically as well, and…do you even know how many seats in the Wizengamot you have or in how much power you now have over the Ministry? I mean, the Malfoy's are nothing but peasants compared to you!?!?" Exclaimed Hermione.

Finally everyone, including Graylag for that matter, began to return back to their normal selves from their utter shock. Harry couldn't help but look over at how huge his family's history was, and from where he came from. When he reached his parents, he didn't see Lilly Potter, he saw the name Rosalinda Lilliana Verilain Potter.

"I thought my mother was Lilly Potter?"

"Merlin!!!" Shouted Graylag.

Everyone turned to the goblin in question.

"Graylag, what's wrong?" Asked Bill, not sure if that shout was good, bad, or worse.

"Harry, you're mother was adopted. Your grandparents died during the beginning of the war with Voldemort,"

"My mom was adopted?" Harry asked in a small voice.

His voice was small, but his demeanor was smooth and cool. Everyone began to feel that things were beginning to show that things were not as they seemed as they saw that Harry was too cool. Soon they noticed that this was just the calm before the storm.

"FUCK!!! FUCKING BLOODWARDS MY ASS!!!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, 'Arry," said Fleur, soon to regret it.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD I KNOW!? MY MOM'S BEEN DEAD BEFORE I COULD EVEN WALK RIGHT FLEUR! DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WENT THROUGH BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKING BASTARD OF A HEADMASTER!?!?!?" An aura began to surround Harry.

Reds, oranges and golds flared out of him, but then Harry seemed to have calmed down a bit, but his magic that crackled the air around him didn't.

"Harry," said Hermione before she walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into his sister's touch, and soon his flaring aura changed from it's fiery colors to more tamer, natural tones. There were lots of blues, greens, whites, few reds, some icy blues, and also some darker shades. Soon the colors began to calm down as Hermione held on to Harry as she knew and understood what caused Harry's pain. The others still had a long way to know, and only Remus knew a bit of Harry's pain, but he knew basically nothing compared to Hermione.

After a little patience from everyone, some help on Hermione's part, and controlling from Harry, his aura soon no longer showed itself and the room was visibly more calm. Hermione guided Harry to the seat beside her, holding on to him as she knew that she was the only one who could calm him down so easily.

"I'm sorry Fleur, I should never have lost my anger like that, and most of all yelled at you. My so called relatives I don't like to discuss because it is a touchy subject, and to now find out that I was never their nephew by blood or in any other way, and to still believe that I had protection there when I needed protection from them. The damage they caused me, all of these years believing that there were blood wards protecting me because of my mothers sacrifice and since Petunia was her sister. To find out now that I was never protected at all hurts all the way to a new level,"

"Harry," said Remus as he moved over to Harry's right side.

"Moony, I was always short because of them, I was always small and petite and bony and even bruised up because of them. I knew that I couldn't use magic out of school so I used make-up to cover up bruises until I came to Hogwarts in order to heal or use glamours before being able to heal." Harry shook his head, "you know that I'm really good in potions, but I don't show my knowledge to everyone at first because of fear. Fear because of my relatives, fear of getting beaten, fear of being sent back to that hell-whole when I finally got a chance to get away and maybe even finally learn something about myself," Harry took a breath.

The room was silent as Harry told his tale about his life to the people in the room.

"Harry you don't-"

"No, please I want to finish," Bill nodded as he understood.

Everyone was silent before Harry continued to speak.

"My so called relatives never loved me at all, they hated me from the tips of my hair to the tips of my toenails. I was told not to succeed because if I did succeed in any way at all, then I would be punished, if I got hire grades then my cousin then I'd be locked in a cupboard under the stairs that had a messed up old cot inside for a week or so with no food at all. I was only aloud out to go to the bathroom, cooking meals, doing chores, or for school. If I was better at all in anything than my cousin I would be locked away in that cramped up closet or even beaten and then locked up. Then they would lock me up without coming out at all, and they would even starve me for a week, or even more," Hermione had tears as she remembered seeing all his memories of when little.

Fleur was being held by Bill because she was already in tears because Harry has found out a lot and had been through pain a lot, and yet more comes along to bite at him. Bill was also unnerved at what was being told to him, and Remus was growling, ready to tear the Dursley's to shreds of papers. Graylag had fury in his eyes at what the young wizard was confining in him and the others in this room. It broke everyone's hearts to hear what Harry went through since he was first left on the Dursley's doorstep.

"Not only did I get beat when I did better, but when anything freakish, or basically anything at all that went wrong it was always blamed on me. I'd get beaten until I can barely stand or breath at all, I'd get locked up in that stupid cramped up little cupboard which was my room while there until my second year in Hogwarts, and even if Dudley, that stupid whale of a cousin of mine did something wrong, I would pay the consequences because their precious Dudley is a saint in their eyes. Since I was little I learned several things while I was with them, one being that you can only depend on yourself when it comes to keeping yourself alive. Another would be that adults only see what they want to see, that's why I didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts for any help. I would ask and even beg for Dumbledore to let me stay at the summer, but he would still send me there. And one more thing is, if you want things done, then you'll have to do it yourself. If it wasn't for that one then I probably wouldn't be alive today" Harry took a deep breath.

Hermione gave a small squeeze to his hand for a bit of comfort.

"Harry, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner. I could have helped things become better for you if I came sooner," said Hermione.

"Mione, I told you already. If you had shown up sooner, I wouldn't have learned all that I had to learn. Even though I learned them the hard way,"

"But still, you didn't need to learn all of that Harry,"

"Mione, don't feel sorry for me, don't pity me or feel sorrow, or even dread for me. What I want you to feel is compassion, joy, love and sympathy, I want to see you determined and full of compassion because that is what you are, compassionate and determined. If it wasn't for your compassion, your determination and your brilliance, we would have, no I wouldn't have even survived. I was suspicious and I would have found out and I would have been killed, or maybe even commit suicide for how crazy I would have turned out if it wasn't for you,"

"Harry," and they were both in a hug full of tears, sorrow, warmth and love coming out of the both of them.

It was something that they both needed, still needed, and sometimes wanted very much from each other. Remus held them both, he held onto his cubs as if they were going to disappear once he let them go. Bill was full of pain, worry, determination, anger, and many other emotions as he thought over what Harry had admitted to them. He held on to Fleur as she was a bit shaking from the nerves as she was slowly going over the shock that she was in now at finding out what Harry has been going through throughout his life.

Soon as the emotional roller-coaster breakdown passed, they continued to find things out. Harry is the heir of the four founders of Hogwarts, he is half Elvin angel and half Vampire, he is the heir of seven other families. The Verilain, Black, Potter, Rowslarien, Steel, Freuric, Lerical's. Making him the heir of eleven families in total. There were many shocks that he would come from different cultures also and that he was filthy stinking rich for the rest of eternity if he survived that long. Which can't happen because even though he was half, he was still human in all, and even though the elvin part of him will also slow down his aging process even more, he was still human like everyone else, but he would live a very long life.

After the learning's of Harry's family history which intrigued everyone very much, they went straight to Harry's housings, properties, businesses, and places that he owns. Many things Harry changed, making many improvements, donations, salary changes, and some damage to the Headmaster in money wise. When finished they had a place for them to move to, vehicles that will be sent as soon as the place was prepared, and all had their driver's licenses for they would be living in the muggle world. Harry made changes so that he would have only two vaults instead of so many. One would contain all of the money, while the other will contain heirlooms, treasures, and any other objects that were not money.

Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ

After waiting for the transfers to be done they went to visit the two vaults that were, thankfully, next to each other. They stopped to gather a pouch full of gold each, which the pouch would refill when ever empty. They were now going to the next vault that held many valuables, and Hermione was completely dieing to enter already so that she may look after for any books. When the vault was open, Harry felt a pull, which went the same for Hermione and for the others as well. Each walked over to different weapons that called to them.

Remus was pulled over to a pair of daggers and a long, Ebony wood black bow with arrows that the tips were mixed, both gold and silver. He didn't know why he was drawn to his weakness, but he was. He placed them on quickly to feel as though he was missing a peace of himself that was now filled. Soon he felt another pull and found that he was reaching for two pairs of daggers that were almost identical if it weren't for the handles. Red and gold they were and Remus knew that they represented the Gryffindor colors which he would hold very closely to him and wear them with his Gryffindor pride. Next to those daggers was a ring with a small ruby on it that he felt that was a missing piece and it was attached to a golden chain and so placed it on him, now feeling that he was all set, that there was no more and so began to look around.

Not far Bill found himself holding on to double bladed swords that he had no experience with, but knew and felt that these were meant for him. Not far he was then drawn to a wand that was almost a fiery red wood and when he picked it up with his left, it fitted just right there. He placed it back inside it's wand holster that he placed on his belt. There was one more thing that called to him, but what he didn't suspect was that it was a few books that were on the shelves. When he took a look he saw that they were old books on curse breaking and wards. There were five and there was nothing on the hard covered books, they brought out the curiosity in him and took them.

Fleur was amazed at how her magic reacted, the pull it was giving towards certain things in the room. When she reached the wall, there was a fan with the design of flower petals being blown by the wind. When it was in her hand, it felt as though it was the feeling of belonging. Soon she was pulled towards a pair of daggers, the hilts were lavender and had lovely feminine carving on them. Suddenly she felt a strong pull from her left, but then one came from her right. Soon the one from the right dominated and pulled her with full force. When Fleur reached said item she almost fell. When she looked up towards what was pulling her, she saw a necklace that was in the shape of a lavender flower, the stones were real amethyst. When she placed it on she felt another peace complete and protected also. And then she walked over to where the last pull came from which was a much smoother pull. There was a ring with an amethyst, the band was a white gold band. Fleur smiled at the ring and placed it on her index finger. It resized itself and soon felt completely complete, there was nothing else that called out to her and so she wondered around as she noticed that some were doing the same as well.

Hermione was dragged over to a bow and arrows that were made of red cherry wood. The texture was simple, yet elegant and lovely in its own way. She felt as though she needed it on and when she did, she felt an empty space that came out of nowhere fill up. Soon she was pulled over to a beautiful sword, it's blade shining in the light, the carvings were well crafted, and on the hilt there was a small sapphire and emerald on it, forming a small flower with a leaves. Soon said sword was in its sheath and was now tied up to her hip. Soon there were daggers that were tied to the other side of her hips. Once more she was called, but what she didn't expect was that what was calling her was a necklace with a white golden feather, a heart shaped lock and a key with the shapes of the moon and a ten sided star in the middle. She placed it on and found that the lock represented a part of herself that was locked, the key represented the answer, the key that she would need to later on unlock this locked up part that is inside of her. The feather, is a good luck charm that would bless the user with good luck. Soon she was pulled to a set of earrings in the shape of cherry blossoms. She placed them on to see that it was a communicator in one and a computer visor with the other earring. The last thing that she felt a full from was from one more necklace, it was in the shape of a cherry blossom, and when she wore it, she heard a voice in her head, '_To release your wand to it's true form, you need to speak it's name in the old language,_' and that was all that was heard of. Hermione was looking around her to see if it was some sort of magic gig or something, but realized that it was actually real and that there was more to the cherry blossom than what it seemed.

Harry was different from the others. As soon as he walked in, he wasn't immediately drawn to anything at all. He began to look around, taking in his surroundings, noticing that everyone had something in their arsenal already that connected to them, making them start to feel more complete. Harry didn't feel anything, until he caught something in the corner of his eye near the far end of the room. He walked over, there in the corner stood a long staff of the darkest wood he had ever seen, ruins were carved on it, there were five small stones in the middle where it lay a clear crystal at the top. When he took hold of it, it hummed into his hand, and a soft white glow surrounded him. He knew that this was his and that it was because it deemed him worthy which was good because he could feel nothing but only good magic, purely good intentions that are waiting to be done. The staff itself felt as though it was alive itself,

'_Can you here me?_' asked Harry, not sure to why he was thinking to a staff, but it felt as though it was real.

'_Yes, I can here you dear,_' came the most softest voice that he had ever heard. It made him feel from nervous and kind of stupid to calm, collected, and made him have faith in himself.

'_Who are you? Are you an angel trapped?_' came a soft, childish voice from his own head.

'_No dear, I am no angel, but thank you for asking though,_'

'_Are you the staff?_' came out from Harry, in his mind.

'_Yes deary, I am the staff, and I have chosen you to be my welder,_'

'_Your welder, h__ow can I be your welder? I mean I know that I'm powerful and all, but I'm nothing special,_' sulked Harry.

'_Try the other way around sweetie, you've been nothing more than a little angel yourself. Never selfish, even though you have went through so much yet you still hold purely good intentions for everyone, and judge those that have wronged you is nothing wrong, just don't use any punishments that involve any evil at all,_'

'_Really, you think that I'm worthy to be your welder?_'

'_Harry, you are very pure at heart, yet you have been treated with almost no respect at all. Dear, I accepted you as my welder when you took hold of me, and I know that you will do good things,_'

'_Thank you for your encouragement, but do you think that I will find any other weapons or anything special other than you here? The others are finding their forever bond weapons here and yet, nothing is calling out to me, my magic isn't drawing out or the other way around,_'

'_Don't worry, but you will need to change back to your true self and let yourself flow around the room, let your magic reach out and then your weapon or weapons will call you,_'

'_Alright, I'll try,_' Harry made his appearance change back at will to its true self. Soon Harry closed his eyes and let his magic guide him to his weapon or weapons.

He walked around by instinctively. Not a single bump without not even using anything to guide him other than his magic. Soon he felt that he was at a wall, he reached out and took hold in his hand a double-edged Japanese blade. There were ruins carved, and the hilt felt like no other that he had ever touched. It felt as though it belonged, that it was his. It wasn't Dudley's, it wasn't his stupid Aunt Petunia's present or Uncle Vernon's or even his Aunt Marge's present to Dudley. It was all his, and no one could take it away without a missing a few pieces.

'_Wow, is this how it feels to be with my weapon?_'

'_Yes, it is now a part of you and will be yours for as long as you live,_'

'_Wow. Hold on, there's another pull,_' thought Harry as he closed his eyes to get a better feel of the pulling sensation.

It came not that far away from him, actually it was near Hermione. Harry quickly shrunk his staff, not realizing that it turned to a bow of a violin, and quickly stuffed it to his back pocket, were his wand is at also.

Hermione was just staring at the necklace that she wore, but she didn't notice anything until she felt a presence next to her. When Hermione felt the presence, she realized that it was Harry and that his eyes were closed, and that he had his hand out.

'_**Does he have a necklace too?**' _thought Hermione as she watched.

Harry felt the pulse coming from beneath some things and knew that he had to dig through the pile. With his eyes still closed, he kept on moving things out with his right hand until he froze. His hand went straight to a necklace with a small emerald in the shape of a leaf. The chain holding the emerald was silver. As he held onto the necklace, it felt as though it was humming beneath his touch. If felt so wonderful, Harry couldn't stop the smile that came out.

Hermione, whom was next to him smiled as she somehow knew that it was him whom is next to her. Harry turned to her with the biggest smile she had ever seen him with,

"Harry, you found your necklace,"

"And you found yours, no?"

"Yes, but mine turns into a staff, but it said that I needed to say it's name in the old language,"

"Could it mean the old English language?"

"Hmm, maybe, but I'll just have to figure out my staffs name. Hey do you think that maybe it could be an incantation like those anime shows?"

"Well, maybe it could be, but she only asked for her name in the old language,"

"Yeah. Wait hold on, how do you know that my staff is actually a she?"

"My necklace is the brother of yours, but mine isn't a staff, but it will help me control my earth elemental powers, and said that I need three more objects, either jewel or something else that will help control, or give me control over the other three elements. It also filled me in about a few things about his sister, but I can't tell you because that would be cheating,"

"Wow,"

"Mione, do you think that you have any other special talents that you don't know about?"

"Hmm. Try checking if I have any missing memories," she told him.

Harry nodded and went into her mind and noticed that there were in deed missing memories. When he came out of her mind Harry had an annoyed look.

"Alright, I'm going to try using occlumency to remove your memory block. You have a lot of suppressed memories behind that block," he told her.

"Alright Harry, I trust you enough to know that you mean nothing ill,"

"Well of course not! I'm your brother now for crying out loud! There is no way not even when hell freezes will I ever feel or mean any ill intentions towards you Mione," Harry told her sincerely.

Hermione nodded and pulled him into a hug,

"I hate it when you're right, but I'm just glad that I heard you say it." Harry held her tight as he understood her.

"Close your eyes and stay calm," Harry whispered.

She did as she was told and Harry waved his hand over his sisters' head. Soon, Hermione's eyes snapped open as memories filled her mind, power began to radiate around her and Harry held onto her as her powers rolled off and around her.

A bubble appeared that Harry created instinctively, that would absorb all any wild magic that rolled off, and so as long as magic was pouring off, the bubble would stay in place, absorbing it all so it could stay in place until there was no more coming out of her.

It did not last long, only a few minutes before it calmed down enough and the bubble disappeared. Hermione was gasping as she was now tired from all of the memories that came back all of a sudden.

"How are you Mione?" Harry asked tenderly.

"I was adopted," she stated.

"What?" Asked Harry, unsure about what his sister had just told him.

"I'm adopted Harry, I'm actually part of the Wizarding world, a pure blooded witch," said Hermione in a hushed, hysterical voice.

"Alright, do you remember a name, one that we can find here?"

"Harry, I'm one of your cousins, from your mom's side," she said, her eyes now full of tears.

Harry takes a good look at her and notices that there is magic, both inside and outside or her. Some parts are spelled while others are potions. Harry soon was growling lowly, but with Remus near by heard.

"What's wrong cub? And what happen with Hermione?" He asked, worried about the viciousness in Harry's growl and Hermione's slight trembles.

"You know that Hermione is my cousin, from mom's side? You know that Dumbledore used many memory removal spells on her for every time she found out something like this? You know that Snape helped in with his potions? Did you even know that she is glowing with their magic? It takes me now, to actually notice this…her magic unblocked a little because I returned, or better yet healed her memories back," said Harry, both upset and angrily.

Remus growled lowly himself also as he heard Harry tell him what he had found out.

"Harry, even though Hermione is your cousin, now she is your sister since you used the blood bond that makes you two now siblings by blood,"

"So that's why it showed Mione bonded by blood only instead of as my cousin,"

"Yes, but why doesn't Mione have some of your features? She should since you are the eldest, between you and her,"

"Oh, that was me and her. We didn't want others to find out what we did so that's why she looks the same. But, apparently she's going to look completely different now…seriously a major heartbreaker," stated Harry, hoping to lighten up his, and Remus's bad mood.

Remus couldn't stop the sudden chuckle that came out when Harry said that.

"Well, it is so true. You're a major knock-out now, before you were almost on teens weekly once in a while, but now…if they saw you now, well then lets just stay that you'll be number 1 in the most available and most best looking guys around," Harry moaned.

"So much for wanting to stay normal, now I'll have to stay in my old form until we get to muggle London- wait, did you feel that?"

"Feel what cub?"

"Hold on, watch Mione. Sis, I'll be back," Hermione nodded and made her way to Remus as Harry soon walked over to a small sack.

When he took the small sack, he opened it and pulled out two marbles. Harry looked at them confused. They were both clear except for the fact that they had a swirl in the middle, one was red and orange like a flame, and when looking at closely it seemed to have a live flame flickering inside. While the second marble was like a sky blue and white color, giving off a cool feeling as the wind would give a person and when Harry stared into the middle it seemed as though there was a breeze moving inside. He realized that they were both his and that to keep them on his person, the sack with other marbles would help to keep them on his person. He smiled when he quickly realized it. Suddenly his head shot up and turned to his left, and his eyes fell on a ring that was held onto a sapphire, that when staring well enough could see the oceans flowing inside of it. When he placed the ring on his index finger, he felt calm, warm, cold, and hazed, all at the same time. Harry knew then that this was for his water ability. He felt satisfied when he placed the marble sack.

When Harry turned to go back towards wear Hermione and Remus were waiting for him, his eyes caught sight of a bunch of cloths that he didn't notice that were there until now. He walked towards one of the coats that he seemed to be drawing his attention from everything else for some reason. When he reached it, he saw what it was and noticed that it was a feather light charmed, black leather trench coat. He placed it on and just loved the feeling it gave off,

"Remus, Mione, check out this!" Called out Harry.

Soon they were there and looked at Harry surprised.

"Harry?" Asked Remus, curious to why Harry had on a leather trench coat.

"What do you guys think?" He asked, smiling.

"Well, I for one, think that I could use one for myself, but not so long," said Hermione.

"Awe, why not? I mean, even though we'll be going to Forks, doesn't mean that I'll be wearing this all the time. I just find it cool to wear and all. I'm taking this with me, and maybe a few other jackets and cloths from here also. You know you should look around too Moony!" Said Harry, excitement all over his expression and in his eyes, shining brightly.

"I don't know cub, the weapons that I found should be good enough, and besides, these are your family heirlooms,"

"Moony, you are my family too, just like Mione, you deserve a few cloths too because one, we can't have you walking around looking dreadful while you live in a lovely home, and you deserve cloths just as much as I do," declared Harry.

Remus sighed as he knew that Harry wasn't stubborn for nothing. He had the combination of both his mother's and his father's stubbornness.

"I don't have no for an option do I," Remus stated, knowing the answer already.

"Nope, not at all," Harry said with satisfaction that he got through Remus.

Once again Remus sighed, but with a slight turn of his lip.

"Fine, but as long as you don't drag me into taking anything else,"

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that Moony. I mean, after all…there are so many things that can help and all…I'm not sure, and there are a few things that give you pleasure. I know you won't mind at all a trip to buy books to fill up your own private defense library, or just your own private library period. Me and Mione are going to have our own so it's nothing. Oh, and we need a trip to get a few things for Hedwig, and maybe a pet or two for everyone," said Harry, a smirk that played its way now a full grown smile.

Hermione squeaked quickly pulled Harry to a hug that left him literally breathless. Remus noticed the color slowly leave Harry and laughed before pulling Hermione from Harry who was now turning blue.

Bill and Fleur heard Hermione squeak and went to see what was going on. When they saw, they smiled as they saw Hermione squeezing Harry for how happy she seemed.

After that small event, everyone had a trunk, shrunken in their pockets, full of books, cloths, their chosen weapons, the girls with their own selection of jewels, and a few other things that drew their attention. They went to the vault next to that vault and carried a pouch that filled up with the amount that one wanted. They left Gringotts with Hermione who seemed to be almost identical to Harry, but her skin was creamy, her hair was a dark brown, almost black with natural red highlights. Her eyes were naturally blue, and her curvy figure wasn't very curvy, but was very noticeably curved. All in all she was almost as powerful as Harry and was gorgeous none the less. Everyone basically left with smiles on their faces as they found all truths, and many secrets that they didn't know were hidden until today. Not only that, but they left with not only money to spend here in Diagon Alley, or any other alley that was connected, but also money to use in muggle London after they were done shopping for anything involving wizard.

Harry, Hermione, and Remus were now in their disguises with Bill and Fleur in Diagon Alley. Walking around, and taking in the breath of almost freedom.

"So Alex," said Aries, "where do you want to go first?" A smirk on her appearance as she looked over at her brother.

"Oh, I have a few ideas, but everyone will be benefiting from the places that I want to go to for now," said Alex mysteriously.

Everyone looked over at him, curious as to what places he would want to go to that would not only benefit him, but everyone as well.

* * *

Alrighty everyone!!! This is probably the shortest of the chappies that I have written so far, but hey! School is here now and I come home so tired that I even miss dinner!!! Sorry it is taking me so long to write. Hope that you all will forgive me and that you've all enjoyed this chappie. I hope so because this was hard to write, but who am I to complain?!?! Later!!!!!!!!!!! : P


	4. Meetings, Likes, & Dislikes

**Chapter four : Meetings, Likings, and Dislikings**

How is everyone and what do you think? I am not sure but I hope it's all positive and that you all want to read my story badly for how good it's going so far. But I know that isn't possible because I'm not that good at writing yet so it's only good to hope. Hope you like this chappie because this is going to kick off with the Cullens before I bring in Harry and his family. R&R and enjoy!!!! : )

"_French_"

'_**Mind Talk**_'

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Edward's dead heart was even more dead and cold than ever before. Ever since he caught Bella with Jacob, he broke up with her at that moment, but also felt as though a piece of his heart was ripped off from him. Today was one of those days that Bella would try to talk with Edward again and he would feel even more hurt, and sometimes even worse about what she did. She even has the wolves scent all over her, but also inside of her. Beneath her very flesh smelled that of no longer deliciousness that made him want to bite her badly sometimes, but now it was as disgusting as the wolves.

"Edward would you please listen to me, I know I made a mistake, but please listen to me and let me explain?"

"Go away wolf trash," said Rosalie, who was with Edward, walking with him to his next class since they had the same one next.

"Shut up Rosalie, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Edward," said Bella, not stepping down from her as she no longer held fear against her.

"Go away Bella, you need to go classes anyway, and you don't have classes with me other than biology and gym," said Edward.

Bella, nor anyone else who had been listening had heard the pain and strain in his voice except for Rosalie.

"Fine, but I'm going to see you at lunch," said Bella, and before they could tell her anything, she turned and walked away.

"You should just tell her to leave you alone and to just shut up already. That bitch is annoying me already you know," Rosalie told Edward.

"It was my fault Rose, I wouldn't have lost her if I hadn't been so stupid enough to leave her,"

'_**Edward, Bella doesn't deserve you because if she really did love you then she wouldn't have left with the wolf,**_' Edward heard Jasper tell him in his mind.

'_**Bella was wrong, besides Eddie, maybe there's still someone out there for you,**_' thought Emmett.

Edward felt that this day would feel very long if Bella wouldn't stop bugging.

The rest of the day was horrid for all the Cullen children as Bella wouldn't stop trying to talk to Edward at all. Only when it was time to leave that Bella didn't bug them, and that was because Jacob Black was there, distracting her with his affection for her.

"Disgusting, I can't believe she left you for him," said Rosalie, her voice full of disdain and distaste.

"Rosalie, you are not helping at all. Eddie didn't know that Isabella was going to be such a tramp and go with the wolf," said Alice, her voice making her unhappiness known.

"Come on, let's go home to Esme before she worries," and with that Alice and Jasper went with Edward while Rosalie and Emmett went in Rosalie's car.

Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ

During the ride to their home, which they all had an idea that Esme was pacing and worrying about their day, Edward was beginning to plan out something to do that will take out Bella from his mind for his heart still ached greatly for his loss. When he was about to drift off about her, he heard Alice gasp.

"Alice?" said Jasper, until he realized immediately that Alice was having one of her visions. Edward kept driving, even though he just wanted to know what she saw or if something happened, he kept driving.

Esme was pacing the living room in her lovely home. She was mostly worried because of what happened between Edward and Isabella. Esme had a feeling that that wouldn't be the end of her, even though she is with the wolves now. Her head snapped up when she heard two familiar engines pulling over. She shot over to the door immediately to see everyone coming in and Jasper with Alice in his arms, her face with a blank expression. Esme went to the sofa as Jasper walked in with Alice.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She's having a vision,"

"Not anymore," said the sweet voice of Alice.

Everyone turned to her, and Jasper then asked the question that everyone was thinking at that moment for she was in a very cheerful mood.

"Oh, there's going to be some new people here, and let's just say that we're going to meet two new transfer students very soon at our school," said Alice.

Everyone knew that she was holding back on certain things and so decided to just wait and see, but Edward wanted to know more about the transfer students for some reason.

"Is there anything that we should know about them?"

"Yes, but you'll just have to wait and find out yourselves when they get here in a few days," she said.

Edward was now even more curious, now that he knew that they were coming soon in a few days, he was even more curious and for some reason wanted to know how they would be like. As if she knew what he thought, images of the back of someone appeared. The person was male, slightly petite, messy black hair that was even more dark than night itself. From the show of his skin, which was very little, his skin was almost vampiric like, but was tanned. His cloths, a pair of denim jeans, and from the sleeves at the tips that were visible a silk navy blue shirt with a leather jacket on. For shoes, he had on a simple pair of black trainers. Even though he was only seeing the back part of this male, he could tell that this male is going to appear to be a major attention bringer with only his looks alone.

"What do you think Eddie? Liked the sneak-peek of one of the two?"

"When are they coming?"

"No more after this, they'll be hear this week," said Alice.

She stood up and left before Edward could say or ask anything else.

It has been two days, and yet he got nothing from Alice, Bella didn't stop trying to stop talking to him, and now for some reason was anxious to find out who were the new students. But today felt different, almost magical for Edward. Even though he felt that in the air somehow, he ignored it and continued with his every morning doing and was now at the school parking lot. The Cullens were now at Edward's car, hanging while waiting for classes to soon start. The sound of two motorcycles were heard from a distance, but not only just motorcycles, they were brand new from the sound of it. Soon everyone heard them and soon enough, two motorcycles passed by into the school parking lot. As quickly as they came in, just as quickly they found parking for their motorcycles. There was one royal blue and black and the other was blood red and black. Both riders had matching helmets while on the bikes were helmets that matched their bikes.

"Hmm, they don't smell the same as others, especially that one with the blue," said Jasper.

Alice turned to him with a smile,

"Good, so my visions of you not feeling hunger around them are good. But I can't say nothing though because I don't know their appearance. They don't show in my visions much so I don't know just like you all don't," she told them.

"That one has almost a similar sent, but so different also," said Edward.

They all turned back to see the identities of the new students. Edward now almost giddy to find out whom he's been wanting to meet so much. They both soon took off their helmets, and everyone gasped.

Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ

Harry, Hermione, Remus, Bill, Teddy, and Fleur were now living in Forks, Washington. Lovely lush green surrounded their home as they were now in their new home, unpacking their belongings. Harry was the one to quickly and so was now unpacking and spending time with his Godson.

"Hey there Teddy Bear, how you doin'?"

"'Awwy!!! Teddy pway wid 'Awwy!" Said young Teddy, wanting very much to spend time with his very loving Godfather.

"Yes Teddy Bear, you and me are going to play soon, let me just finish up here and then we play. Okay there Teddy Bear?"

"Ok, Teddy wait," he said, patiently waiting while he held on to his little green eyes wolf plush.

Harry looked from his unpacking for a moment to see him cuddling with his little wolf plush. He smiled as he could tell that Teddy loved it very much since it reminded him of both his Godfather and his dad.

Not long did it take for Harry to finish and was now outside with his little Godson. Teddy was in his arms, and one of his little arms were around Harry's neck. Such affection made Harry smile brightly, as only a few had shown him such affection like his little Teddy Bear.

"Alright Teddy Bear, want to go for a quick fly?"

"Fwy, fwy Awwy, fwy!!!!" Said Teddy with glee.

Harry chuckled as he knew that his little Godson loved to go flying when Harry had his wings out.

"Alright Teddy Bear, but promise not to tell Moony, or Harry might get in trouble,"

"Okay, Teddy say shhhhh!!!" Teddy said, excited to be in the air once more.

"Alright, hold on now," whispered Harry as Teddy quickly held on and was now taking off into the air.

Harry and Teddy were having fun just flying around, Teddy shouting out in glee and pure happiness. They had much fun that they didn't notice that there was now someone watching them,

"Harry James Lupin! Get you ass down here with Teddy this instant!!!" Cried out Remus.

Soon they were both down on the ground and Harry's wings were now away. Teddy was now upset as he saw that his daddy was upset.

"Sorry Moony, I got a bit too caught up and I didn't mean to go flying with Teddy, but I couldn't help but give little Teddy here a quick little fly around," said Harry.

Remus just sighed as he knew that Harry just wanted to make his little Godson happy, but also out of trouble since he didn't mean any harm.

"Alright, just let your old man here know before you decide to give him a heart attack okay," he replied.

"Alright, ol' man. I'll let you know next time when I want, or Teddy wants to take a small fly around in the skies,"

"Good, lets go in now," said Remus as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders while Harry placed Teddy on his hip and placed his other arm around his new dad's waist.

When they went inside they ate dinner, after went to the living room and enjoyed some small talk before hitting the sack for the big day tomorrow.

Harry was now dressed in a nice silk navy blue shirt and a pair of new denim jeans. At the moment he was putting on a new pair of trainers on for the day before someone knocked on the door,

"Come on in," shouted Harry from his spot.

The door opened to reveal Hermione with Teddy on her hip. When Harry looked up he couldn't stop the smile that crept up his face,

"What is it that all of a sudden your smiling as though it's the happiest day of your life?" Asked Hermione as she walked in, smiling brightly while Teddy, being little still was quietly gurgling happily.

"Well Mione, there are about three things I have to tell you. One, thank goodness that your parents didn't change your name. Two, you and Teddy have just brightened up my day just now. Oh and three is that even if it kills me to go without spending a little time with Teddy Bear here, we have to go to school," Harry said, smiling.

"Well then I have three things to say myself then Harry. One is that you are right that we do have to go soon, two is that I wish I could spend some time with Teddy Bear too with you but we can't. And three is that I brought Teddy here so we can say our goodbyes before leaving for school,"

"Mione, you don't say goodbye, we say later. If we say goodbye then the little kid will think that we'll never see them again, so that is why we have to say later, so that the kid knows that we'll be back, it's just that we'll take a while to get back though," said Harry as he took Teddy out of Hermione's arms.

"How in the world did you become so knowledgeable Harry?"

"When you live the way I did, that happens to you," said Harry.

"Alright, let me just get my jacket and backpack before we say our laters' and head for school," she said before leaving Harry with Teddy.

"Alright little man, listen up. Today Mione and I will be gone for a few hours for school, I want you to be a good boy for your papi ok?"

"Hawwy be bac?"

"This afternoon. I'll be back then and I promise I'll spend some more time with you, alright Teddy Bear?"

"Yay!" Shouted Teddy as he hugged Harry.

Harry chuckled as he hugged his little Godson close, loving the fact that he loved him very much. Soon Mione was back and was smiling at the scene,

"Hey there you two," she said.

Harry stood up and walked over to her. When he reached her, Teddy looked up at Hermione,

"Miohe go too?"

"Hey there little man, yes I go too, but I'll be back soon, I promise, just like Harry, I'll be back too,"

"Goo," and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Hermione giggled before she took Teddy off of Harry's arms and began to head back downstairs while Harry collected his things for the day.

Soon everyone was at the Garage, Remus held on to Teddy as Harry and Hermione were in shock at how beautiful their vehicles turned out to be,

"Awesome," said Harry he was excited to ride a bike again after so long.

"I'm with you there Harry," said Hermione as she soon followed soon as she was now grabbing their keys for their motorcycles.

"Bye cubs," said Remus as Bill and Fleur were also waving, wishing them luck on their first day in high school.

The two were zooming down the road, racing quickly down the road, heading towards Forks High. Too soon for their liking they were in close reach of the school's parking lot and so slowed down. Both of them didn't know that they held the attention of many, including the Cullen's family. Hermione's red bike was the first to stop and Harry's blue one just after. Both of them got off quickly, but Hermione decided to take off her helmet first. As she took it off, there were several takes of breaths from mostly the male population of the school. Hermione had silky dark brown hair that went down her back all the way to her hips straightly. Her eyes were visible now and with the light make-up, her eyes drew in attention. Her eyes were a deep brown that weren't normal, they could make a person drown inside of them just by staring into them. Hermione was wearing a pair of tight legged denim jeans and a simple red long sleeve shirt. She didn't notice as she was just putting away her helmet on her bike and gathering up her things. Harry followed suit and when he removed his helmet, most of the girls population were already drooling. His ebony dark hair was disheveled in a very rugged but also very handsome way that would make you want to run your fingers through those locks. When he opened his eyes, it seemed as though they were glowing. His green eyes were so alluring and captivating that all a person would want to do is just stair into them and get lost. Most of the girl population were already planning on ways to bring his attention to them.

"Ready Mione, we still need to get our schedules and our classes,"

"I'm ready, but are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Mione," said Harry as he grabbed his bag and hooked his arm together with his sister's arm as they both headed towards the school's office.

Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ

The Cullens kids were shocked to see their appearances, especially Edward.

"Edward snap out of it," said Alice.

Jasper was doing the same thing for Emmett and Rosalie who was probably in vain that someone could bring such attention. After they quickly conducted themselves they went to their first classes of the day.

Harry and Hermione had the same classes when they checked out their schedules and so they believed that it was the work of their now new father, Remus. Their first class was French which Harry and Hermione knew very well, but Hermione wanted them brush up on it, even though Harry didn't need to since he is a multi lingual and a beast speaker. They entered the classroom and headed over towards the teacher,

"Hello Ms,"

"Oh you two must be the new students, welcome to French class. If you know any French, mind if you both could introduce yourselves?" Both Hermione and Harry smiled lightly as they both nodded and stood at the front of the class.

"Hermione do you mind starting off?"

"Not at all brother," Hermione said with a smirk. "_Bonjour, mon nom est le Lupin de Hermione Jane, j'ai 17 ans et est heureux d'être ici aux Fourchettes Haut. Comme vous tous savez que nous sommes nouveaux ici avec notre père et un cousin lointain avec sa femme. Il est joli de rencontrer vous tous aujourd'hui et donc j'espère que notre première année ici sera une bonne._" Finished Hermione.

Everyone was floored by her fluent French.

"Your turn brother dearest," said Hermione, still smiling by the many shocked faces from everyone, including the teacher.

"Why of course Mione," said Harry, smirking as he knew that they would be floored by him as well. "_Bonjour, mon nom est le Lupin d'Harry James. J'ai aussi 17 ans et attends cette année scolaire impatiemment. Notre famille est petite, mais mon père et petit filleul sont précieux. Avec optimisme cette année scolaire là ne sera pas le problème que je serai heureux puisqu'et donc c'est un plaisir de me présenter._" As he had suspected, everyone was completely floored.

"Pardon me Ms, but where do we sit?" Hermione said, snapping the teacher out of whatever thoughts she had.

"Oh, sorry there Ms. Lupin, uh, okay Mr. Lupin you can sit next to Mr. Cullen and Ms. Lupin, you can sit in the empty seat next to Ms. Johnson," both nodded and thanked her before going to their seats.

During the whole period things were kind of boring, but none the less Harry was taking notes, or here and there he would create little cartoon drawings, but for some reason he felt as though the person next to him was staring. Once in a while he would look next to himself and see that the guy next to him was just writing notes. Soon Harry was getting unnerved and decided to check with his sister,

'_**Mione, I need to ask you something,**_'

'_**It's not about what we're suppose to do is it?**_'

'_**No Mione, and besides, I know French just as much as I know how to eat,**_'

'_**Oh, well then what is it Harry?**_'

'_**I have the feeling that this guy that I'm sitting next to is watching me, but every time I try to catch him, all I see him doing is writing notes. Do you think that I'm being paranoid?**_'

'_**No Harry I don't think you're paranoid, and yes he's staring. He just doesn't know that I caught him though. Do you think he's a vampire?**_' At the unexpected question, Harry looked over at her.

'_**Vampire Mione?**_'

'_**Seriously Harry, I mean his skin seems to be too pale for an Albanian and his eyes, their topaz like. Those are the eyes of a veggie Vamp,**_'

'_**We should keep a look out and just observe before we come to conclusions, but I think you might be right,**_'

'_**Alright, our next class is English,**_'

'_**Thanks Mione, over and out,**_'

'_**Over and out,**_' finished Hermione as she added the finishing touches to her notes and her homework.

Harry did the same and was now putting away his language notebook and pulled out his English and art pad. He turned to a page with an unfinished picture of Remus and Teddy, cuddling close his wolf plush. His mind went completely blank, even though he had his Occlumency shields up. Whenever he drew or played one of his violins, his mind always went blank, and all he saw was just the unfinished picture being finished, becoming a masterpiece.

"That's a very good picture you're drawing," suddenly his head shot up and then turned to where the musical voice came from.

Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ Σ

Edward's first class of the day was French, even though he basically spoke it fluently, he needed to act as though he didn't know yet. It was pretty easy to do so since he's lived for a long time so is was like a routine every time he moved from one place to another. Even though he's been around the world, it was nice to go to different places even though you've been there already. Classes began as usual if you didn't count the fact that the two new students were in the same class as him. The young man that left him mesmerized and the young lady whom he believed to be his girlfriend. When he heard the his voice it was as though he were listening to wind chimes being blown by the wind.

'_Why is he so interesting, why does he so intriguing?_' Thought Edward as he placed close attention to this person that he has not even met face to face yet.

Edward heard the teacher ask them to introduce themselves if they knew any French. By the slight smirks on their faces Edward knew that they knew French very well apparently. Edward then heard that he was asking if the girl names Hermione to start off, but what shocked him was that Hermione was actually his sister, not his girlfriend. Suddenly he saw the resemblance between the two. When Hermione finished, Edward was basically floored. Hermione spoke as though she lived in France for a very long while for how fluent she sounded. Hermione then turned to her brother and said that it was his turn. He nodded and then stood up straight and gave off a charming smile that made many girls in the class sigh. He started his introduction, and when he finished, everyone was even more floored then before when Hermione spoke. This guy, Harry spoke fluent, but completely fluent French. Edward was flabbergasted and usually that never happens. Apparently Edward was beginning to suspect that this new kid is going to be showing many surprises. Soon he was shocked that Harry that has been around for no more than probably less then an hour has already brought more attention to him than how it was like with Bella and that for the fact that he would be sitting next to him. At first with Bella he wanted to kill her for how wonderful her blood smelt, it almost sang to him. But Harry is different. His blood calmed him, it made him feel comfort, it almost called to him, but in a different way.

During the class Edward watched him, keeping a close eye on him, trying to see what he was thinking to only find nothing, not able to at all read his thoughts, the same with his sister Hermione. A few times Harry almost caught him watching him. But if it wasn't for that he was fast since being a Vampire gave you that ability. While he was writing notes, once in a while Harry would draw little things around his notebook, something that Edward found intriguing. Not long later, he put away his notebook and pulled out another notebook that had ''English'' on it's cover and another one that was an art pad. Edward was again surprised that this young man next to him could draw, and when the pages turned he caught glimpses of some pictures that have been drawn which were very well done. When Harry stopped turning the pages, he stopped on an unfinished picture. It seemed so realistic, almost as though they would come off out of the page. He began to finish the picture, apparently lost to the world. Edward smiled at that as he too would be lost when on his piano, writing his music, or even just playing a random tune on said piano. Edward watched,

"That's a very good picture you're drawing," suddenly Harry looked up.

Their eyes were locked, one not daring to look away from the other. It went like that until Harry blinked,

"Um, what was it that you said again?" He asked kindly, his voice low, almost too low for a normal person to hear.

"I said that your picture is a very good one. You have good drawing skills,"

"Thank you, but I prefer to play sometimes," said Harry before he looked down at his picture and continued to finish it.

"What do you prefer to play?"

"Violin, or if not sometimes I play guitar. But not the more updated version, I prefer the normal wooden with strings guitar. But like I said, I play violin. What about you? Do you play?"

"Yes, I play piano. I have my own grand piano at home," said Edward.

He was rather impressed that Harry could play two instruments. Once again even more surprised and intrigued.

"Do you do anything else, I mean you seem to be a person who has spare time often, is there anything else that you do other than piano?"

"Well I do like to spend time with my family especially with my brothers, uh, I guess other than my piano I like to read while I listen to my music,"

"Hmm, sounds nice," said Harry.

When he finally noticed Edward, his first thoughts were on how gorgeous he was, and when his eyes locked with Edward's…it's hard for him to explain the emotion. He found Edward intriguing, curious, and handsome, very handsome for that matter. Harry found that he probably had a musical voice because of his instrument. Harry thought that maybe his voice held something musical of its own since he can play violin and guitar, but maybe not. For sure Edward does have one, and it was because of his piano. Soon he was out of his thoughts when the bell rang.

"What's your next class?" Edward asked all of a sudden.

"Hmm," Harry wasn't sure that he heard right what Edward had said.

"Which is your next class?"

"Harry, come on we got to go to English next." Said Hermione from the door.

"She really does have a mouth when she wants one. Yes, well now you know that my next class is English," Edward chuckled.

"Well, in case of if you are wondering why I'm asking, I'd like to walk you to your next class," said Edward as he picked up his bag.

"Oh, well that's if you want to. May I ask why you want to walk me though? I mean, not to be nosey, but I am a bit curious, shouldn't you be walking a girlfriend or something?"

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend anymore. And as to why I want to walk you, well lets just say that I want to get to know you," said Edward with one of his infamous smirks.

Harry shook his head as he give Edward a smirk of his own.

When they reached the door, Hermione was at the door, ready to assault Harry,

"Harry, whywereyoutakinglong,whydidn'tyoutellmethatyouwouldtakelong,what happened?" Asked Hermione all at once.

Both Harry and Edward looked surprisingly towards at her.

"Okay I got an idea," said Harry, "why don't we walk to class and then you can repeat that much more slowly and normally, a little more and you'll be speaking like a vamp,"

"Vamp?" Asked Edward, hoping that is wasn't what he thought it meant

"Vamp is short for vampire, but don't worry. Not all are human blood suckers, I believe that there are a few whom drink animal blood called veggie vamps, like you. But like I said, don't worry because my dad is actually a wolf. Not the kind at La Push, he actually changes on the full moon only. Let me guess you're to shocked for words and so the only things that seem to work are only your legs since you can't just stop in the middle of the hallway. Oh, and I know you can read minds," finished Harry as he tapped his head, showing Edward that he had to guess how he knew.

"Harry's right Edward. But don't worry, we aren't normal either, but all you have to do is just guess who or what we are, and don't worry about us confessing to anyone other than our family. Like Harry said, our father is a full moon wolf, not a shape-shifting wolf…so he'll probably smell different, maybe in a good or maybe in a bad way, who knows. But we need to get in and you need to hurry to yours because apparently this isn't your class,"

"You two are so full of surprises,"

"You haven't seen anything then, later handsome. Come on Mione, we have a class to take," Harry smirked at Edward before taking Hermione's hand and leading her into the class.

Edward was shocked completely before he quickly got out of his thoughts and began to head to his next class.

Harry and Hermione walked into the classroom to once again to be in the center stage of everyone. Like in the parking lot, many were staring hungrily. Harry was tired of it and Hermione was unnerved by it to no end. They walked up to the teacher whom was working up a strict face, but seemed to be nothing compared to frightening. They both thought of their potions professor, Professor Snape. If this man were to hide his fear of this man would be very impossible, Harry in the other hand was very good at hiding his facial appearances since he's been schooling his masks since he was very little.

"Pardon me sir," interrupted Harry politely.

"You two must be the new students,"

"Why yes, yes we are," said Hermione.

"Ms and Mr. Lupin I presume?"

"Your presumptions are correct sir, were may we sit so that you can continue with anything that needs finishing and so that our lessons may begin," said Harry, a light smile that was fake, but the teacher thought differently.

He nodded,

"Ms. Lupin, you may sit next to Mr. Hale over there. Mr. Hale, please raise your hand," a teen with similar looks to Edward, but yet different raised his hand.

"Thank you very much sir," Hermione walked over to him with a polite smile.

"Mr. Lupin, you may sit next to Ms. Lopez, Ms. Lopez please raise your hand," a girl with short brown hair and light tanned skin raised her hand.

"Thank you sir,"

When Hermione sat down, she cleared her throat lightly to bring the attention of the person beside her.

"So you're the empathic, are you not?" Said Hermione in a shushed voice that no one but he could catch.

"How do you know?"

"I have my way. What's your name, I only know you as Mr. Hale,"

"My name is Jasper,"

"Well then, hello Jasper, my name is Hermione," she greeted and they both shook hands.

"Not cold?"

"Warming charm, incase I come in contact with anything with the opposite temperature," she said smartly.

"Magic?"

"Tell me Jasper, have you ever heard of wizards and witches?" Asked Hermione, a mysterious smirk played it's way up.

Jasper was very intrigued with Hermione,

"Well Hermione,"

"Mione please, my family and friends call me Mione,"

"Of course, Mione. I'm not sure as to why you ask of wizards and witches, but I surely don't believe that they are real,"

"Hmm, well then I'll just have to change that then don't I?" said Hermione, thinking of a way to show whom she was in time.

Jasper looked at her suspiciously towards her, something about her made him want to know her more. She was a very curious and very intriguing to him.

* * *

Oh boy what a tiring job it can be just to type up all this. What do you all think?????? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!???!?!? Tell me because I am so curious to know what you all think. Have a good day, or a good night, whenever you are reading this then I hope that you have a good time. Sorry if I seem a bit messed up, school is finally off and it's only the beginning of the school year and I'm already so freaking tired. Everyone who is in High School, enjoy this weekend well because then after this you'll have to go back to whatever pains the teachers have or want to give you all. Peace out and R&R everyone, please.


	5. The Vamps & Interesting Facts

**Chapter five : The Vamps and Interesting Facts**

Alright everyone, hope you all like because I'm very sleepy and I've been pushing it off to finish it for all you to read. Please read and don't put my hard work in vain aka for nothing. I go sleepy and get new ideas for later. Peace, R&R, and night-night.

* * *

"Such a mystery," whispered Jasper to himself.

'_**Harry,**_'

'_**What's up Mione?**_'

'_**Met a Hale over here**_'

'_**Veggie Vamp?**_'

'_**Eddie's little brother,**_'

'_**How cute, you named him!**_'

'_**No I didn't, it's just the truth, Jasper is Edward's younger brother,**_'

'_**And so is Emmett, but he looks older, even though Edward is older in Vamp years, he's using his age of when turned, which is 17,**_'

'_**Okay Harry I got it. No need to chew my head off,**_'

'_**Sorry Mione, just be careful, I saw the way you flirted with him, and the way he reacted in return,**_'

'_**Alright Harry, hold on I was not flirting! He's with Alice anyway!**_'

'_**Are you sure about that? I mean after all, Alice found him by her vision and found years of them being together intimately and all, but what she didn't see was when they would split, which Luna did,**_'

'_**Oh Harry, you're not thinking that me and him, are mates, do you?**_'

'_**Whoa hold on. I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that Jasper and Alice are not true mates like Rosalie and Emmett & as Esme and Carlisle,**_'

'_**Alright, but he is handsome Harry, you have to admit that, I mean you are gay so you should also know when you see a good looking guy or not,**_'

'_**Alright Mione, alright, I admit that Jasper is very good looking, but not as good as Edward,**_'

'_**Oh your just saying that because you're hooked on him,**_'

'_**Yeah I admit that I'm hooked, but at least I did admit that I was, unlike a little use to be bookworm,**_'

'_**Hey! You're acting as though I'm not a bookworm anymore!**_'

'_**That's because it's true! Finally you're thinking about life and it's goods and bads because of natural experience not a book! Thank Merlin for that too,**_'

'_**Seriously Harry, do you think it's for the best that I stop the charade?**_'

'_**Yes Mione, if you don't then how are you going to meet your real mate? Not everyone can find their mate by having their noses in a book and then accidentally bump into them,**_'

'_**I know, Harry, you know that it's a miracle that we mastered how to talk and take notes of what we need to know at the same time,**_'

'_**I know what you mean, for me what's a bigger miracle is that I'm writing down notes, not what we're talking about,**_'

'_**Hey! I had that problem too!**_'

'_**Well then I guess we were cousins after all,**_'

'_**It's nice to be carefree and not have to worry about getting killed or either hiding myself from everyone,**_'

'_**Good, and I hope you stay this way,**_'

'_**I'll try,**_'

'_**No, you will, I'm your brother, and my job is to protect you since you are my younger sister, even though it's by two months,**_'

'_**I hope so,**_'

'_**No hoping so, because I'm protecting you right now, and when in the parking lot. I mean, why else didn't all those boys crowd around you?**_'

'_**Well I did the same thing for you big brother, how else didn't all those girls pounce on you?**_'

'_**I didn't know, otherwise I would have thanked you,**_'

'_**Same here,**_'

'_**Future lover boy's about to say something to you,**_'

'_**Thanks, and he isn't a future anything concerning me!**_'

'_**Oh yeah, how do you know?**_'

'_**I know because I know,**_'

'_**No proof, so there you go, later,**_' and their link went off.

There was a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned to her right to see Jasper wanting to say something.

"Write it down," she mouthed out.

Jasper nodded and slipped out a slip of blank paper before he began to write. Soon Hermione felt a paper slip into her hand. She made a quick glance towards Jasper who nodded. She opened the paper,

_Hermione,_

_How can I not read you, I feel nothing from you at all. Why do you hide, and why can I not feel what you feel? How is it possible?_

_Hermione smiled as she knew that her handy work is cooperating very well. Magic can be very handy, especially Occlumency. She leaned over and began to write,_

_Jasper,_

_Like I said, I'm going to have to change your opinions on magic sometime soon. Ever heard of the ability to block others from going into someone's mind and said same ability is used for blocking unwanted emotions from others? It's called Occlumency, and if there is a time that you want me to show you how it works, then let me or my brother know. Yes, the young man that came in with me before classes begun is my brother._

Hermione quickly and quietly folded the paper and passed it back to Jasper. When Jasper felt the feeling of her warmth near his hand, he reached out and ended up taking a hold of Hermione's hand.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, oh and don't worry, warming charm," said Hermione.

She smirked before she moved her hand away as she knew that she left him confused even more, which will make him want to know and accept her invitation.

_Hermione,_

_Which class do you have next?_

Jasper quickly passed the paper back to Hermione and began to place away his English books.

Hermione read it and smirked,

_Jasper,_

_My next class is art with my brother. My brother and I are in the same classes, which we don't mind since it was our father who did this for us._

Hermione passed the paper back and finished writing anything else before placing away her English books and taking out her art bag and art pad.

"Mind if I walk you then?" Asked Jasper smiling gently.

"You'll have to ask my brother, but I doubt he won't mind,"

"No I don't mind," said Harry from his seat which was not far at all from where the two were sitting.

"Wow, your brother has good hearing,"

"Thanks," came from Harry again.

Jasper chuckled quietly, while Hermione giggled lightly at her brother's antics. Harry smirked as he knew that those two would end up together while Alice finds her true mate in someone else. Soon Harry was next to Hermione,

"Come on sis, we got art," and Harry hooked his arm with his sisters and began to take her out of the room, "you comin' lover boy?!" He called out to Jasper.

Soon Jasper jerked from his slight shock from what Harry had called him. Jasper soon was at the other side of Hermione.

"So Jasper, we know Edward, what can you tell us about yourself?" Said Harry, wanting to get to know the family for he felt as though he would need to know about them if he had the feeling to protect them.

"Well, I'm known to be writing and having my nose in the English literature, I'm also known as the one as the most skilled in fighting, when in the days before I was turned I was in the army, a general actually. And after I was turned, I was basically one to control the new born vampires,"

"Vamps Jasper, vamps so that people don't get suspicious if they overhear anything we say,"

"Thanks,"

"Oh, I feel silly, I'm Harry, sorry I forgot to introduce myself,"

"No problem Harry. So yeah, I was basically the general over the new bee's that got bitten on. I still remember my first years as a new bee and also all the fighting I use to do, I still have scars from them too,"

"We've been through our own battle ourselves," said Harry lowly, not knowing that Jasper and Hermione heard him clearly.

"Harry, I know it still hurts, don't forget that I was with you. You weren't alone in it, even though you went through most of the pain," said Hermione as she unhooked her arm and placed it around Harry before leaning her head on her brother's shoulder.

Jasper smiled, but his eyes were shaded with the fact that these two came from a war,

"So that's why your eyes still hold that heavy shade in them? Because you both came from a war? I don't know of any wars at all, from where was the war?"

"Tell you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll invite you over when I see you. Oh and Alice, my partner, she is the pixy like one, not hard to miss when she likes to jump around sometimes," said Jasper with a chuckle at the end.

They both nodded and walked into their art class.

Outside of the art room, Jasper stood their a little longer while in thought of what he's learn from the two new students, maybe Alice will learn something more about them. Edward too probably knows a few things that he doesn't yet, but will find out soon at lunch.

In the art class, Harry and Hermione walk over to the teacher whom was a man with sandy blonde hair whom seemed to be a nice man, but sometimes looks can be deceiving at times and so didn't go into conclusions yet.

"Hello sir…"

"Ah yes! The new bees! No need to be so proper, we're in art class. Here we can act normally as long as one shows their potential in art," he said in an all American voice.

"Mr.…"

"Mr. C, don't worry, I have a hard name so don't worry, the room is set in groups, why don't you join young Alice over there, she's been between since she's the only one in the last group," said the teacher.

"Alright, thanks Mr. C," said Harry as him and his sister walked over to where they said was Alice.

'_**This must be Alice Cullen,**_'

'_**Yup, that's her Harry,**_'

'_**Alright Mione,**_'

'_**She's going to be fun to be around. I wonder if she likes shopping?**_'

'_**Luna warned me to be aware of a shopping spree with three girls, and I guess she meant that all that is missing here is Rosalie and then we have three girls,**_'

'_**Wait, that's only two, who's the third Harry?**_'

'_**You are Mione. You, Alice, and Rosalie will go shopping together and I have to be careful for the day that you do,**_'

'_**You make it sound as though it's going to be horrible,**_'

'_**It will be, for me anyway, and I won't be the only one thinking so also, but who else will be there I have no clue,'**_

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. You two must be Harry and Hermione Lupin correct?"

"Oh, right she's a seer, almost anyway," said Hermione, finally recognizing her.

"How do you know that I'm a seer?"

"Sorry, we sort of checked out a few things about the place and found your family. See we aren't normal either, we are human, well Mione is anyway, but we aren't normal. So Alice, we know that you're an almost seer, that your partner is Jasper, and that you're a veggie vamp. We met him already since we were in his last class, and we know Edward also already since we also have French first thing in the morning,"

"Wow, you know your stuff don't you,"

"Yes, yes we do Alice," joined in Hermione.

"Well at least we don't have to say to her that we're siblings and not a couple,"

"People think that you two are a couple?"

"Yes, yes they do think that," said Hermione.

"I like you two already, we should go shopping sometime! You two have good taste in cloths, I can tell,"

"Not to all of a sudden burst your bubble Alice, but shouldn't we be drawing?" Said Harry as he was now turning the pages of his art pad.

Alice noticed some pictures in there that were signed Dark Angel.

"Harry, why are some of your pictures signed Dark Angel?"

"It's a nickname that was made up when in London. Mione here is the Elvin Mistress," said Harry.

"Whoa, are you two the actual artists of the paintings from London?!?!" Soon, Harry and Hermione looked troubled.

"Um, Alice,"

"What is it?"

"Something big happened in the part of London that we're from, and we were to learn how to fight only, but because sometimes it was too much for us…we learned to do different things; things that no one over there at London know that we did,"

"What things did you do other than art?" Asked Alice excitedly as she wanted to get to know her new friends well.

"Well, we can also play instruments,"

"I play viola and flute. My brother here plays violin and guitar,"

"Original or electric?"

"I play both electric and original when it comes to violin, but I play only original when it comes to guitar,"

"Whoa, you play then the duet that Edward listens to a lot?"

"You mean that Edward likes our music?"

"So it is your music!!!" Exclaimed Alice quietly.

She was basically almost jumping out of her seat. Alice's smile was face breaking and seemed almost impossible to do, but she seems to do many things that are out of place a bit.

"So now you know our secret, just don't tell Edward…"

"It would be best if we catch him off guard by playing one of our songs while we visit sometime,"

"I bet Esme would love you once she meets you," said Alice with great cheer.

Basically the whole lesson was spent going over ideas to draw and telling things about one another. Soon it was lunch and they were now walking in the hallway.

"Hey Alice, we'll see you in the lunchroom, Mione and I have something to do before heading there," said Harry.

"He's right Alice, but we'll be back soon,"

"Alright, see you then you two," Alice danced her way gracefully down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Just to warn you, be careful with the blonde beauty queen at lunch,"

"Rosalie has some issues, I don't know yet what it is, but be careful. She can be cold hearted to all whom aren't part of her family,"

"Alright Harry, lets go," Hermione and Harry began to walk when they were stopped by a girl with the Plain Jane look.

"Pardon me, but we need to go to lunch, we have some friends waiting for us,"

"Just stay away from the Cullens, they have secrets that no one would or should know."

"Thanks for the warning and all, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan,"

"Harry Lupin, this is my sister Hermione Lupin,"

"Oh! I heard that you two were a couple, well I can at least tell that your not lying become of some of you resemblances, I'll see you around,"

"Goodbye," said Harry and Hermione together.

When Bella was far away from hearing range Harry chose that time to comment on Bella,

"Finally she's gone, obviously she's going to be the bitchy chit from hell,"

"Harry! You do not just go around and calling them bitchy chits from hell!"

"Mione you know that she is, I don't even know why you defend her!"

"I defend her because it's the right thing to do,"

"But the right thing is when you do something that you mean, not something that you're forced to do, it makes you feel good because you can see that you help a little, enough to make that person really smile,"

"Alright, you're right Harry. I still don't know how you do that,"

"Do what Mione?"

"Going all Mr. Philosophy on me and then getting me to say that your right and all that,"

"You know it's not nice to ease drop on someone vamp," said Harry all of a sudden.

Suddenly from the shadows, a figure appeared.

"Sandy! Wait, how do I know you really are sandy?" Said Hermione quickly.

"Because if I remember correctly, I was your first," said Sandy, a smirk already in place.

Suddenly Hermione's cheeks turned to the darkest red that both Harry and Sandy have ever scene them go.

"Awe, don't need to blush now. Even though we aren't together anymore and that you're destined for another vamp, doesn't really mean that I can't flirt anymore,"

"Not if you don't want that sorry ass flying all the way out the window,"

"Since when did little Mione begin to curse out people?"

"Since I've been learning with our teacher, Harry's got the habit to,"

"Yeah, I ended up calling some chit a bitchy chit from hell,"

"Wow, that's a new one for me, who was it?"

"Bella Swan, the one who cheated with the shape-shifter,"

"Oh, ew! Why would anyone want to be with one of those?"

"Wolfie decided to imprint to Eddie's girl, he thought that she was his cantante but she blew him off for the big bad wolf,"

"Harsh,"

"I know,"

"Listen Sandy, but we have to go to lunch,"

"Alright, sorry but I keep on forgetting sometimes that you two need to eat,"

"Okay, I'll see you at our place?"

"Sure,"

"Until after school then," and Sandy backed into the shadows of the hallway and disappeared.

Soon the duet left for lunch.

They were now in line for lunch, Harry was hoping to aim for the sweets since he needs some for the day.

"After the sweets?"

"If it wasn't because it was the first day, and for a fact that today is very interesting indeed, then I'd be eating normally,"

"Oh, I forgot about that, but I can't blame you for never eating candy and wanting to eat a lot, but just don't eat to much, you've never had cavities and I don't plan on you getting any now," warned Hermione.

"Alright Mione, so what do you think of the two gents and the lady?"

"I had an enjoyable conversation with the second gent and the lady seems spunky. The first one is all yours,"

"What do you mean Mione?"

"You know exactly what I mean Harry,"

"Just because I like the same gene don't mean that I'm going after gent one,"

"I saw the way you were! You were trying to watch, but were trying at the same time to focus. I know you almost as well as I know the back of my hand,"

"Come on now, I see an empty table over there,"

"Alright," and both walked over to a corner empty table.

Both were snacking on their lunches while discussing about many things in hushed voices, or in their mind so that the veggie vamps couldn't overhear them . Their peace didn't last long when a girl with long, curly brown hair sat at their table, and following her was none other than Bella.

"Hi, I'm Jessica,"

"Hello, I'm Harry and this is my sister Hermione,"

"Really!?" Said Jessica with eagerness.

"Yes, we are siblings," said Hermione.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Asked Harry, already not liking her.

"Oh, well I thought that maybe you'd like someone to show you around,"

"Well we're doing very well on our own so far and my sister and I would like to keep up our progress by ourselves," said Harry.

Not far from them, Harry heard gentle snickers. When he looked over, he saw that a few tables from theirs sat all the Cullen and Hale children. Jessica noticed and looked over with disdain,

"Oh, those are the Cullens and the Hales,"

"Really?" Said Harry, deciding to play dumb to see what she would say.

"Yeah, the Hales are the twins and the rest are the Cullens, they all live together also," Bella said, her voice was a slight disgusted sound.

"So their all siblings also?" Asked Hermione, deciding to follow Harry's lead.

"Yeah, but their also together you know. I heard that they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife," said Jessica as if it was nothing.

When Harry heard that it struck a cord in him, a simple string that snapped just as quickly.

"Dr. Cullen's wife couldn't have any children so she decided to adopt," she said, falsely acting as though she pitied her.

She was going to say one more thing but couldn't

"That's enough," came a cold voice from Harry.

Jessica was curious.

"What, I mean it's just such a shame that their adoptive mother can't-"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCHY CHIT!!!! THEIR LUCKY TO HAVE SOMEONE AT LEAST WHOM WAS ABLE TO RAISE THEM WELL FOR THEIR LIVES SO THAT THEY DON'T SUFFER!!! YOU STUPID BITCH YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!" Finished Harry, his aura was almost at it's peak to reveal itself as he turned and left the lunchroom, everyone staring at him in disbelief.

Hermione was furious for what Jessica did.

"You stupid chit! Harry is also an orphan and was only adopted recently. And so was I you slut! Don't you dare gossip about a caring mother whom was able to take in so many and to care for them as her own! Stay away from us you bitch!" Hermione soon ran off after Harry.

The Cullens were waiting for the two new students to show up, soon they saw them at the lunch lines and were all mostly excited to talk to them, Emmett from the way his siblings told him about them was anxious to meet them, and his mate Rosalie curious herself, but didn't show it since she didn't really care much. They saw that they were heading for an empty table and were talking with serious faces so they decided to give them their space before one of them went over to invite them. When Alice was about to go, Jessica and Bella were walking over to them. They decided to see how the scene would unfold so all five watched and listened to what happened.

"Hi, I'm Jessica,"

"Hello, I'm Harry and this is my sister Hermione,"

"Really!?" They all made a slight face at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, we are siblings," said Hermione.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Harry apparently doesn't like her company," said Edward.

"Oh, well I thought that maybe you'd like someone to show you around,"

"Well we're doing very well on our own so far and my sister and I would like to keep up our progress by ourselves," said Harry.

They all smirked as Harry easily dumped Jessica's little advancement.

"Oh, those are the Cullens and the Hales,"

"Really?"

"Harry's playing dumb to see what they will say," said Edward, curious as to why Harry would do that.

"Well at least he isn't stupid," said Rosalie.

"Yeah, the Hales are the twins and the rest are the Cullens, they all live together also," Bella said, her voice was a slight disgusted sound.

"So their all siblings also?"

"Hermione's following his lead," Edward told everyone.

"I wonder why their doing so?" came in Alice.

"I don't know, but lets listen," said Jasper.

"Yeah, but their also together you know. I heard that they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife," said Jessica as if it was nothing.

The Cullens began to growl lowly as they hated that rumor.

"Dr. Cullen's wife couldn't have any children so she decided to adopt," she said, falsely acting as though she pitied her.

They noticed that she was going to say more, but was stopped by a lowly hiss from Harry.

"That's enough," his voice to them sounded cold and full of hatred.

Jessica seemed to be dumb today as she only looked confused, not worried or anything else.

"What, I mean it's just such a shame that their adoptive mother can't-"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCHY CHIT!!!! THEIR LUCKY TO HAVE SOMEONE AT LEAST WHOM WAS ABLE TO RAISE THEM WELL FOR THEIR LIVES SO THAT THEY DON'T SUFFER!!! YOU STUPID BITCH YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!" Harry was now standing, they felt his anger flaring in the air somehow.

They all looked surprised that Harry could say such things and to actually defend their mother when he hasn't even met her. Hermione was furious for what Jessica did.

"You stupid chit! Harry is also an orphan and was only adopted recently. And so was I you slut! Don't you dare gossip about a caring mother whom was able to take in so many and to care for them as her own! Stay away from us you bitch!" Hermione soon ran off after Harry.

They were taken away by Hermione just as much as they were by Harry. Everyone was just as shocked, but they didn't last long as they up and went after them both.

Hermione couldn't find Harry, that was how fast he was at leaving a place he didn't want to stay at. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of her brothers aura. Soon she felt it and pulled out her staff quickly as she felt others near. She made a portal on the ground appear and quickly jumped in as she knew that this was the fastest way in tracking her brother down quickly.

The Cullen kids were following their scent since their trail disappears quickly. They stopped at the edge of the woods that were at the school.

"They're at a lake, somewhere up ahead, if we go forward for a little then we should be at a lake, and to think that we'll find a lake that we don't know about,"

"Wait Alice, it's best if me and Edward go, otherwise they might do something, after all, they did say that they aren't normal. Only Edward and I can go since they won't suspect us, they will probably guess that it will be all of us,"

"Alright Jasper, just be careful alright? You too Eddie,"

"Got it Alice,"

"See you all soon," soon both vampires were gone, and out of sight.

Hermione was now in front of Harry whom was on his knees, head bowed to the water, and wishing for comfort from this place. Hermione placed her staff down beside her as she kneeled down next to Harry and placed a hand on his back. Harry's head snapped up to meet Hermione's worried brown eyes. When he snapped his head up, Hermione saw that his face was tear stricken. She wrapped her arms around him, and Harry held onto his sister also, they held each other, but not for long as Harry felt that there were two people approaching very quickly,

"Mione, I'll go airborne, I'll take you up to a tree," Hermione nodded and made her wand disappear, to quickly replace it with her sword on her hip, and her bow with her arrows on her back.

Harry had his wings out freely and his swords on his hips along with his own ebony bow and arrows. Hermione placed her arms around Harry's neck and then quickly he took off to a near by tree and placed his sister on its sturdy branch in a sitting position before taking off into the air, bow at the ready.

Jasper and Edward made it to the lake that Alice told them about, but as soon as they made it, two arrows were heading their way like speeding bullets towards them. They quickly dodged them and were in a crouching position when they heard a familiar voice,

"Edward, Jasper?" They recognized the voice as Harry's, but they didn't know where it came from.

"Up here!" Harry called out, placing his bow over one shoulder.

They both looked up to see Harry flying in the sky with big beautiful and colorful wings on his back, holding him at flight. Their jaws fell,

"Hey you guys, didn't know that it was you two that were coming here," came Hermione's voice. "I'm on a tree branch!" She called out.

They began to look around when they spotted her with her own bow still in hand.

"Alright, will you now explain to us who you guys are?" Asked Jasper, really wanting to know and understand.

"After school, at our house, if you want you and your brother and sisters can come along to know and understand as well, just make sure that your parents know okay?" Said Harry as he landed, and then his wings disappeared behind his back before the two vampires eyes.

"Harry's right, you need to talk with your siblings and get them all to come with us to our home," said Hermione as she leaped off the tree branch.

They were about to get her before she harmed herself, but she landed gracefully.

"Don't worry you two, she's a big girl, she knows when she can do things herself and when she needs help," said Harry, a smirk charming his appearance.

The only thing that they could do was nod as they were in shock again. Hermione and Harry made their bows and arrows disappear, then they removed their swords from their hips and made them disappear as well.

"Don't just stand there with your mouths hanging, do you want to race or not?" Asked Hermione playfully.

* * *

This is the end of the chappie, hope you can give me some delicious reviews. I'm still tired, but I go night-night now since I finished, or soon anyway. Hope you like it and that you all want to read the next chappie. Peace out and goodnight everybody!!!!!!


	6. Quick Racing and More Findings

**Chapter six : Quick Racing, and More Findings**

Alrighty ladies and gents whom are reading this!!! Today's a new day and I'm all fresh and smelling like daisies!!! I feel good thank you if any are curious based on from my last little starter for the chappie five. Anyway!!! Enjoy review and excuse me while I go get my lunch since I didn't get breakfast. Aurovoir!!!

* * *

"You sure you want to challenge me?"

"You haven't seen anything cowboy," said Harry, now beside his sister.

"Well I think we can beat that," said Jasper playfully.

"So you say, Jazzy boy,"

"Jazzy boy?"

"You too Eddy,"

"So are we going race or not, after all we do have classes, any minute now,"

"You're one," both Jasper and Edward said.

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"Go!!!" Both Edward and Jasper shot off running.

"Apparate?"

"Apparate," agreed Hermione.

Soon the area of the lake was completely empty, barely was there any trace of magic or any being as their trails are not easily found.

In a blink of an eye, Harry and Hermione were behind Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice,

"Bonjour," introduced Harry.

All three turned around to see the two teens.

"Harry, Mione!" Squeaked Alice as she brought them both into hugs.

They chuckled as they were almost squeezed out of all breath.

"Yes we are Mione and Harry," said Hermione.

"Ed and Jazz should be here right, about, now," and just in time, Edward and Jasper showed up.

They looked towards where their siblings were, once again their jaws fell.

"How in the world did you get from there to over hear, and not even a breath out of place?"

"It's called magic Eddie, you and Jazz should know that by now that we aren't normal, especially when you caught me in the air,"

"In the air, what does he mean by in the air?"

"Harry has wings you guys. I don't know what he is, and angel or some other creature or I really don't know,"

"We need to go to class, oh, by the way which class do you guys have next?"

"Trigonometry,"

"Cool, Rose has that class,"

"I presume that you are Rosalie, correct?"

"Yes, I am," stated Rosalie with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh please don't hesitate, we aren't hunters with super powers or anything like that. Anyway, my sister and I invite you and your siblings to follow us to our home so that we may explain whom we are, and why we are here, believe me that I am not lying at all, I can even explain why little Eddie over there can not read the mind of my sister and mine," Harry said, smirking when he noticed that Edward pouted cutely when he called him little.

"Well, since you aren't that bad at all, and to actually pop out of nowhere like that, you better have an explanation after school," said Rosalie.

"Would you like us to 'pop' us into the school before the students begin to enter their buildings?" Asked Harry kindly.

"It won't hurt, will it?"

"No, no pain at all, just the feeling that you're being squeezed down a little tube, but other than that you'll be fine," said Hermione.

"Fine then, you can travel by groups?"

"Of course, otherwise I would have thought of another way of quick transportation," said Harry, smiling lightly.

"Ready? Well two come with me and Rosalie and two more go with Harry, he is more powerful between the two of us so that's why I advise so,"

"I'm with Harry!" cried out Alice.

Soon Edward was beside Harry while Jasper soon went over to Hermione. Emmett then walked over to where Jasper and Hermione stood,

"Oh well," said Emmett with a shrug.

"Hold on tight everyone!" Soon everyone was gone and only two soft pops were heard.

They were all now in front of the closed door of the trigonometry class.

"What do you all think?" Asked Harry.

"Cool! Well, other than that squeezish feeling, it was awesome," said Emmett, a big goofy smile on his face.

Everyone couldn't help but to actually agree with Emmett.

"If you guys were alive then you'd be drowsy and almost be about to throw up right now," they all looked in disbelief.

"You guys better be off since everyone is starting to head to their classes," reminded Hermione.

And she was right, kids were beginning to crowd the halls.

"Thanks Harry, thanks Mione," said Edward.

"No problem cowboy," said Harry as both he and Hermione left and entered their class.

"I'm starting to like him for some reason," said Rosalie.

"We all are Rose," said Emmett.

They all left to their next lessons which was alright since Bella didn't bug them at all during the day.

Now it was time for Biology, and Harry wasn't looking forward to said subject at all this moment. Hermione noticed that Harry was a little tense and could feel the slight flare of anger already...

"Harry hold on now, after this is just two more lessons and then we can go home and talk without having to worry about that chit, that stupid daughter of a bitch," said Hermione, a little angered as she remembered the pass lunch period.

"Mione, here I think you can use a little sweetness right now too." Harry passed Hermione a few Hershey kisses for her to eat while he had his lollypop.

Edward soon was by their side,

"Hey you two,"

"Hiya' Eddie, you're going to bio also?"

"Yup, what do you have after bio as your last period?"

"Well, we have gym, why?"

"Well then you'll be seeing everyone there,"

"Cool, I didn't know that everyone had gym,"

"Only me and Jasper do, the others have their last period free so they show up at the gym and watch us, but now we actually have you guys so it will be more fun gym since you guys are here,"

"Awe, you here that Mione, we're actually making gym for them more fun!"

"Awe how sweet Edward, then I guess we'll have to figure out a way to control our tempers, otherwise we'll have to be absent for a day or two before coming back all better,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you get when you get really thirsty when around someone who smells really good?"

"Yeah,"

"You end up having to be absent and use the excuse that you aren't feeling well at all because you need to feed so that you can come back,"

"Alright, but what does that have to do with you two being absent?"

"The same thing that happens to you when thirsty is like the same for us when angered Edward. We need to be absent for the most, two days in order to make sure that our insides don't get twisted when angered which only ends up having us in a dangerous level of anger which will end up leading to violent matters which is what we don't want,"

"It's best if we explain it better when you guys are at our house, okay?" Harry agreed and Edward just nodded that they couldn't explain everything to him here since no one is to know about basically anything abnormal.

"Alright, look we're here," the trio entered their classroom.

Edward went to his seat quickly while Harry and Hermione went to the front of the class towards the teacher's desk.

"Hello sir, we are the Lupin students, would you mind giving us our seats so that classes may begin more quickly?" Asked Harry, straight to the point so that no introductions need to be made.

"Yes, of course, there is an extra table that is empty and is not in use behind Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, you both can sit there," he said.

"Thank you sir," they both said simultaneously.

They quickly made their way to the back. Harry quickly opened his notebook for classes and began to write quickly. Soon Harry ripped the page out and folded the page neatly before quietly tapping Edward with his pencil. Edward looked back slightly to see that Harry was holding a note. He slipped his hand behind his back and Harry placed the note in his hand. Edward unfolded the paper and began to read,

_Eddie,_

_Hope that Bella doesn't act like a bitch or like that bitchy chit from lunch, good luck with her sitting next to you._

Edward smirked, but also shook his head lightly as he began to write back,

_Harry,_

_Thanks, but I've made it before, with this note passing, it will be tons more bearable, that is if you want to keep it up during class._

Quickly folding the note back, Edward stretched back and dropped the note back to Harry, a small smile graced his features. Harry caught it, but wasn't sure if he wanted it to be caught or not. He opened it and when he finished he smiled,

_Eddie,_

_I'd love to keep writing back to you notes during this class, just one thing, what can we talk about?_

Harry started to think of his violin all of a sudden for some reason, he felt like playing now because he had this sudden urge to do so.

_Harry,_

_Is it me or do you have the urge to play something?_

_Eddie,_

_No, it's not you, I have the urge to play my violin. Do you have that feeling too?_

_Harry,_

_Yes I do, for some reason I really just want to go home and begin to play on my piano._

_Eddie,_

_There is a music room at my place where me and Mione play together, we have a piano there, want to play a bit after school at my place?_

_Harry,_

_Really? I'd love to play with you after school, after the explanation of course._

_Eddie,_

_Of course after the explanation,_

_Harry,_

_Good, so tell me about yourself Harry. I know that your dad is your adoptive father also, you can play three instruments, Mione is your sister by blood, you are good at both drawing and at speaking fluent French, what else do I get to know about you?_

_Eddie,_

_I don't play dirty on the first date so don't start because you'll have to work hard to win my heart. (Wink) Joking okay, but yes I am gay, and I'm not only fluent in just French, I'm basically fluent in many and basically every language I and you can name at the top of our heads. If you don't believe me then try me out Eddie. I don't mind it you don't believe me, no one did until I spoke not only French, but also Latin, and even Italian fluently._

_Harry,_

_Didn't know that you were gay. You don't seem to be the type of guy to be gay. But oh well, so your multi lingual huh? Cool, don't worry, so am I and my family, but not in every language, I can speak normal English, Spanish, Italian, Brazilian, and French. That's all I have learned so far. Mind teaching me some Chinese? That would be useful if we decide to ever live in China or maybe Japanese. You're lucky to be able to speak any language._

_Eddie,_

_You don't seem to be the type to be gay either, which you probably aren't anyway. You should try to find another instrument to play, or maybe you could sing, or maybe even dance also. What do you think?_

_Harry,_

_Actually I'm bi, so I go both ways. Dancing and singing don't sound bad to try out. To actually try another instrument? I don't know, I mean I feel as though I'll be betraying my piano somehow. What do you think Harry?_

_Eddie,_

_I know what you mean, but don't think of it as that, think of it as giving your piano a new friend. Don't think of it as leaving behind, think of it as making more space for something or someone new. Pretty simple if you think about it that way._

_Harry,_

_You for some reason are too mature for your true age, what happened to an angel like yourself to end up with so much experience?_

_Eddie,_

_Na, ah, ah, not on the first da-ate!!!! Just joking alright, and I can't tell you that so change of subject please?_

_Harry,_

_If you don't want to say anything then don't worry, hmm, didn't know this was a first date. Anyway, we better get packing, gym's next._

Harry nodded and began to pack his belongings and beside him he heard his sister packing as well. He looked over and noticed that she was frowning.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"Mind," Harry nodded.

'_**So what has you so wound up?**_'

'_**You know the bitch from hell,**_' Hermione growled.

'_**Yeah, Bella I know, what is it that she did?**_'

'_**I checked out her thoughts to find that she's a total slut!**_'

'_**Really, what did you see?**_'

'_**Bella asked Edward to change her and then she began asking him to sleep with her, she still had her virginity,**_'

'_**But now she doesn't because she slept with the wolf whom she feels like a better woman with?**_'

'_**Exactly!!! She thinks that Edward can't give her the pleasure she needs,**_'

'_**Ugh, she's a pig-headed slut, that's what she is,**_'

'_**Come on now, Edwards going to tell you something,**_'

'_**Alright but you're going to need more sweets to distract you,**_'

'_**Thanks Harry, I owe you some candy later,**_'

'_**Awesome, more candy later, wait, if you don't stop then I'll end up turning to a candiholic and will only want to eat candy, and barely any real food, I don't want to get rid to the taste of those delicious steaks with potatoes that Moony can make so well,**_'

'_**Alright Harry, but I still owe you candy, I'll give you some for the explanation and then the rest after dinner. Remmy has plenty of animal's blood right?**_'

'_**Yeah he does, nice and fresh too, awe now look what you did! Now I'm thirsty!**_'

'_**You can make it 'til we're at home right?**_'

'_**Yeah I can, let's just hope I'm not fuming like I was in lunch,**_'

'_**Alright, careful now Harry,**_'

"Ready Harry?"

"Yeah, let me just hand over some candy for Mione here, she was able to stay calm with some chocolates, but in a hyperactive class like gym, let's just say that someone will be wishing for a major beating and a trip to the hospital," said Harry calmly.

"Something like that happened before?"

"I'll explain on the way, and Mione can explain also,"

"Here Mione, three times more the candy than before, that will keep you on the safe side for the whole period, and maybe even longer,"

"Thanks Harry, oh their all my favorites too!" Hermione hugged Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Edward chuckled as she was cheered up by only her favorite choices of candy.

"I'm going to have to let future Romeo know about you favorite candies then if you're all cheered up by just seeing them,"

"Harry don't start with that, he's with someone else and I couldn't split them up even if I wanted to,"

"What does she mean Harry?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Alright, I guess everyone needs to keep at least a few secrets,"

"True, everyone does need to keep some secrets, so the explanation. See the incident was when we were training our skills with our weapons. And before you start thinking badly, there are people in the world whom hold no mercy and were trying to kill me since little for reasons that will have to be explained when you and your siblings reach the safety of our home. So anyway, we were practicing, Hermione was getting frustrated and a bit cranky since she was the most often fought with, well second anyway, I was the first, and if not me then Mione. So anyway it was Bill whom was fighting with her, and he was able to leave her unarmed which snapped the camels back, and so she kicked him in the stomach pretty hard and then she swept his feet, leaving him to fall very hard on the ground,"

"It wasn't pretty since the bruise on his stomach and on his back made it a bit hard to move around and for the first day breath easily also,"

"If you can do that to a person, then imagine a vamp, remind me not to anger you Mione. I might actually get hurt physically," said Edward chuckling.

"Looks like we're here now, see you back here. Mione, don't try to strangle the bitch please? Or the chit either, they aren't worth being choked to death or spelled to be sent to the hospital either," said Harry.

"Oh, you spoil all the fun Harry, I going to try out that bat boogey jinks and the snacks from the twins,"

"You mean to tell me that you carry W.W.W treats with you?"

"Uh, yeah I'm guilty as charged,"

"I should have known! No wonder I end up finding a few things missing, I knew you'd end up being a trickster sooner or later,"

"Okay, okay you can tease me about that later, but lets go to the teacher and check if he has any extra lockers or if we have to wait a bit and just change shirts, if we do then lucky I'm wearing a sports bra,"

"Okay, but what about your scars? How are you going to hide them?"

"I don't care about my scars, but you should worry about yours though, they almost litter all of your upper body, even though some are almost not noticeable, they're all still visible,"

"Oh well. I'm more worried about yours because you aren't suppose to have scars, I'm not suppose to have that many, but I know that it's not meant to be that way," said Harry.

Hermione nodded as she sighed.

"Why don't we just wait for the teacher, and see what he says,"

"Alright, look there they are," said Harry.

Hermione followed his gaze and saw that he was talking about the other Cullen kids.

"Hey you guys,"

"How were your classes?" Asked Alice.

"Peachy," was Harry's reply.

"Peachy in a good way, or in a bad way," said Emmett.

"I don't know about Mione, but my peachy is in a good way, sort of anyway," said Harry.

"Mine is in a bad way since I can't seem to forget about lunch. Even though I even ate candy in class, I'm still peachy," said Hermione.

"I know what you mean, it came as a shock though the way you spoke up Harry,"

"Hey, I'm no bad guy and my role is to protect, not ruin and destroy,"

"What do you mean that's your role Harry?"

"Oh hey Eddie, pretty quick in changing,"

"Yeah, but seriously, what do you mean by your role?"

"What I mean is that everyone is born to make something happen, a big or a small difference in life,"

"It's true, like the saying, 'Some are born for greatness, some achieve greatness, while others have greatness thrust upon them,' Harry was one of those people whom had greatness thrust upon them, and from where we come from, they want Harry because he is everyone's role model, every kids hero. He's very famous in our world, you couldn't even believe it, but Harry's normal life, wasn't so warm and loving or comforting at all,"

"Look, I promise that I will explain everything, but it doesn't mean that I'll reveal everything, there are still certain things that are too personally painful to go over,"

"He's right, gyms about to start anyway," kids were already dressed in their gym cloths.

They nodded, Edward stayed to talk with his siblings while Harry and Hermione went over to the gym teacher.

"Excuse me sir,"

"You two are the new students,"

"Yes, yes we are,"

"Alright, for now just change your shirts and get ready for gym."

"Yes sir," they both said, dread full in their voices.

The teacher gave them both gym shirts, and went off to take attendance. Harry and Hermione sighed as they knew that the teacher wouldn't let them go into the changing room so they both walked over to a corner and removed their jackets. Then Harry began to unbutton his shirt as Hermione slid her's off. Many gasps were heard as they both had their shirts removed.

Edward and Jasper watched them as they walked over to the corner with their shirts in hand. They saw as they placed their bags down along with their jackets. Edward watched as Harry began to unbotton his shirt and Jasper watched as Hermione slipped her shirt off. As soon as their shirts were off, they gasped, but they weren't the only ones whom apparently were watching.

'_**What do think happened Edward?**_'

"I don't know, but we'll find out after gym today," whispered Edward

"They'll explain it to us soon,"

"Let's just hope that they do,"

"I know they'll tell, even though we just met them, we can only tell,"

Harry and Hermione didn't pay any attention to the gasps and placed their gym shirts on quickly. After so, they folded their shirts and placed them inside their backpacks before walking towards the teacher.

"Ready sir,"

"Uh, alright then, we'll be playing dodge-ball today. Edward and Mike, chose whom you want on your teams, and then we'll see whom are the dodgers and whom are the throwers." Everyone got in the middle of the court while Edward and Mike were analyzing.

Soon Mike found someone he knew he'd want,

"Katie," Mike called out.

"Caroline," Edward then called.

"Eric,"

"Harry," Edward called.

Harry for the moment was surprised that he was picked, but shrugged and then walked over to Edward. Mike was upset that he took him so quickly, but decided to get him back,

"Lupin,"

'_Damn,_' thought Hermione as she walked over to Mike.

'_**I'm going to have to be careful, won't I,**_' thought Harry to his sister.

'_**I was hoping to be on the same team as you, not going against you. But yes since he's going to be a dick and want to win,**_'

'_**Alright,**_' and then Mike and Edward went on like that.

When done, the teacher placed Edwards team as the dodgers as both Harry and Hermione had predicted. Soon the game began, so far so good was how the game was at the moment for both Harry, and Hermione. After a while, and many people out, things began to get tough.

'_Mike knows how to pick his people, I almost got hit back there,_' thought Harry as now there was only him, Edward, and a great few other students in the middle.

It didn't take long until the other few students were out and only Harry and Edward were in the middle. The ones that formed the circle that they both were in were getting agitated that they couldn't get either of the two. After a little while later, the gym teacher blew his whistle, knowing that they were all tired.

"Not bad Harry,"

"Oh I'm alright I guess," said Harry, only a little bit out of breath since he's gone through a lot more than a little game of dodge-ball.

"Why not so out of breath?"

"I can't tell you here, soon when at my place. All will be told when there," and then Harry walked away, heading towards his sister whom was taking their shirts out of their book bags.

Edward shook his head,

'_Such a mystery,'_ thought Edward as he walked over to the guys locker room.

* * *

_Hope you all like and can't wait for the next chappie!!! Loved all of the reviews and will need some more in order to hand in more so start sailing over those reviews!!!_


	7. More Meetintgs and Shocks

**Chapter 7****: ****More ****Meetings ****and ****Shocks**

This is chappie seven!!!!! Yeah!!! Hope you like and so in order to find out you guys need to read!!! Oh and please R&R so that I can bring in more chappies??? I just love writing this story and I won't be able to continue if you don't help me out here. Peace out!!!

* * *

"So Harry, said anything to Edward that I should know?"

"Hold on," Harry looked around for a moment, when he saw that no-one was looking their way, he used his wandless magic and made two towels appear.

"So that's with the looking around eh,"

"Yup, and here." Harry passed her one. "Edward asked how come I wasn't so tired as someone normal would be, and I told him that I'll explain when we're all at home,"

"I'm getting tired of saying that,"

"Me too, but I guess you just have to be patient when you have a curious vamp with you,"

"Yeah, I guess your right,"

"Good thing that I made these towels, they clean you up from any sweat and leave you clean,"

"I can't believe that you've hidden such a brain before,"

"I know, neither can I. And good thing that I placed a bubble that no one can see. It keeps people, a.k.a. the vamps from listening on us,"

"Good thinking, I almost forgot about them,"

"Alright, lets go. Bet their waiting for us in the lot, and I bet a few others too," they both placed on their shirts and jackets before grabbing their bags, getting rid of their shirts & towels and walked off to the student parking lot.

When they walked over to their bikes, Harry's assumptions were right, Mike, Jessica, and Isabella were there.

"Your Harry and Hermione Lupin right?"

"Why yes, yes we are," said Hermione.

"We just wanted to excuse Jessica for her behavior at lunch,"

"Yeah sorry, sometimes I can be an airhead and say things I don't mean,"

"Mind a do-over?" Finished Mike.

Across the parking lot, Edward was listening to their thoughts as they spoke to Harry and Hermione, and next to him, his brother Jasper was checking out their emotions.

'_Let's just hope that this works, the Cullen's better keep away from them, especially Edward,_' was Isabella's thoughts.

'_I'll show him that I'm better than those Cullen's, and then he'll be all mine,_' thought Jessica.

'_Hope things work out this time, let's just hope he doesn't yell again because if he does then he better watch out,_' thought Mike.

'_**Ed, from Isabella I have hate and frustration, but their in control. From Stanley I got lust and annoyance, and from Mike I got annoyance and frustration, even though he's not showing it.**_'

"Same here with their thoughts, Bella wants to keep them away from us, especially from me. Stanley wants Harry to herself and Mike wants to hurt Harry if he yells at them like at lunch, otherwise he's hoping that it works out," said Edward.

"Your Harry and Hermione Lupin right?"

"Why yes, yes we are," said Hermione.

"We just wanted to excuse Jessica for her behavior at lunch,"

"Yeah sorry, sometimes I can be an airhead and say things I don't mean,"

"Mind a do-over?" Finished Mike.

"I'm sorry, but things like what happened at the cafeteria are not easily forgiven, and Isabella, if this is your way of trying to get us away from the Cullen's then you're wrong, hey you guys, just follow us!" Shouted Harry as he waved smiling.

The Cullen's were surprised at first, but nodded and began to enter the cars.

Harry turned over to the three that were in front of him and his sister.

"Listen, as much I want to chat, I can't because my sister and I are having guests over, bye-bye," and soon the two got on their bikes, placed their helmets on, and were zooming down the street, the Cullen's not far behind them.

The three stood there, shocked before going to their own respective cars.

Harry and Hermione were speeding quickly down the road, the Cullen's hot on their trails, Edward and his siblings were smiling as they enjoyed the speed and challenge that they presented since they were on their bikes while him and Rosalie were driving their cars.

"Spunky aren't they?" Came Alice.

"You're one to speak," said Edward.

Alice giggled while behind them Emmett was booming with laughter.

"Hey Emmett, planning to leave a lot of people deaf today!" Called out Harry from his bike.

Everyone couldn't hide their laughter, even Rosalie chuckled a bit. It was only the first day for them here at Forks and already their changing things.

It didn't take long for them to be in a secluded part in the woods where stood a two story house, (which appeared mansion like to them, but was a house none the less). The garage was open and there stood Remus, Bill, Fleur, and little Teddy in Remus's arms. At first they were surprised that there were two others, but soon realized whom they were and understood why they were here for and smiled. Harry and Hermione mounted off their bikes and placed their helmets on their bikes while their keys with the others. Soon they were both pulled into a hug by Remus.

"Remmy, it's not like we came from a war just now,"

"Moony, how was Teddy Bear here anyway?"

"Sorry, not the same being here without you two, and Teddy Bear here has been a bit let down since he hasn't had his Godfather around here to cheer him up,"

"Awe, didn't we say that we'd be back Teddy Bear," soon Harry's arms were full of little Teddy Lupin.

"Awwy!!! Bampy, bampy!!!!"

"This here is my Godson Teddy Lupin, whom is trying to say vampire, but is still learning to speak. Follow us in and then we'll get the real intro's done," and they all headed inside to the kitchen where they all sat at the table.

"Here you all go, these I hope you don't mind at all are blood pops that have animals blood inside, and here you go Harry and Mione,"

"Thanks Moony,"

"Thanks Remmy,"

"Thank you very much," said Edward as him and his siblings all were now sucking on blood pops.

"Alright, I said we'd get down to introductions before anything else. One question though, have any of you figured out whom or what we are?" All the vampires that sat at the table shook their heads no.

Harry smirked with the sugar quill still in his mouth,

"Very well, this is my adoptive father slash werewolf Remus Jonathan Lupin. By the way, he smells different from others that you've met because he is the type that changes during a full moon only, other wise he is like everyone else. Also, he's actually my unannounced Godfather while my actual Godfather died about close to two years ago. Not only is he wolf, but originally, he is a wizard, you know the ones that are rumored to have big pointy hats and only wear dresses around? Well that's not true, well part of it anyway, only few wear robes like that." Harry stopped and took a breath.

Hermione decided to continue for him.

"Other wise all male and female wear pants, and the females, skirts. Anyway, next to him is Fleur Delacour aka Weasley, and she is a witch and also known as a Veela. That is only if she brings on the charms that she actually can attract anyone, other than her mate, Harry, and any other creature or magical creature whom has the same ability as her. For some reason not a single being whom allures any attraction doesn't work on Harry. Oh well, anyway were was Harry, okay. Next to her is none other than William Weasley, Bill for short since he doesn't like being called William, ask him if you want to know why. He's also a wizard," Hermione stops to finish off her sugar quill, and then Harry continues with the introductions.

"My sister Hermione here, is actually Hermione Jane Verilain, my cousin from my mothers side. We were lied to and we all believed, even Hermione that she was a muggle-born witch, when she was pure blooded. A muggle is a non-magical folk. We all thought that she was a Granger, but anyway she is also half Elvin. She just used a spell to hide her ears and her skin a bit, and finally, my name is Harry James Potter, and I'm half and half. Half Vampire and half Elvin, well actually I'm an angelic elf since I have wings," finished Harry with a smirk.

The Cullen's eyes were basically popping out of their heads at what was revealed. Harry couldn't help it and laughed, and apparently little Teddy also since he was giggling like crazy for how funny they seemed. Soon to join was Hermione and Remus, then Bill and Fleur.

It didn't take long for them to come out of their shock, but the first to speak was a surprise,

"Wait a minute here. You are telling us, that you're all wizards and witches, plus you're half vampire and half angel elf? And she's half elf while she's a Veela, and he's a full moon wolf?"

"Uh, yeah that's actually what I just said, but you just put it a lot more shorter," said Harry with a smile now.

"Wow," said Alice.

The others nodded in agreement as they were still speechless. Harry chuckled about their still speechless yet priceless expressions.

"Now I think it's time for your lessons on wizard 101 since you have a lot to learn about us Wizards. Especially Harry here," said Remus.

"Yeah, Harry's famous in our world since he's known not only as the-boy-who-lived, but also the-boy-whom-brought-down-the-dark-lord, or sometimes by those who don't like him much, Harry Bloody Potter. Messed up if you ask me, but your not so never mind that,"

"So Harry's known for killing an evil bastard?"

"Not just any evil bastard, this guy murdered his parents when he was only one year and like three months old. He's known to have survived a killing curse, which let me tell you that no-one has ever survived before. Now he's known to have defeated Voldemort, and is thought of by our ministry as the next dark lord since he's very powerful,"

"Mione's right, Harry's a very powerful wizard whom is even stronger than Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is the a.k.a. boarding school that they used, so not to blow our cover here. We all didn't know that he was half and half not that long ago, after the war with Voldemort, Harry found out about some of Dumbledore's manipulations on him and not only from him, but from Bill's family. His mother was forcing Harry to marry her daughter Ginerva by using a love potion called Amortentia which makes a person fall in love with them. Hermione also was being manipulated since Harry and Hermione were cousins, but were bonded as siblings by blood by doing a ritual to make them so," explained Remus.

"Believe me that I didn't have any idea that my family, well my mom and youngest siblings were planning such an atrocious thing. My dad, and other younger siblings had no part at all. Ronald was to marry Mione, and Harry to Ginny. I didn't know until they told me about it when they all confessed. We didn't find out about their inheritances and their actual abilities until we went to Gringotts, wizards bank, which wasn't that long ago either,"

"Alright, just a moment, you said that recently you all came from a war?"

"Yes, and you are all curious as to why I'm so mature, well blame that on the prophesy. There was a prophesy made that stated the one whom is born as the seventh month dies shall be the one to defeat the dark lord. There were two kids whom were born, me and another, my friend Neville Longbottom whom is still over there in our world. Voldemort wanted to kill us both since he only heard part of the prophesy and so went to my place, crashed it, killed both of my parents and then when he fired the killing curse at me it somehow backfired and only left me not only this scar, but also a piece of his soul in me. In my travels to find parts of Voldemort's soul, along with me was Hermione and Ron, we found all six, but there was one more, and that last one was me. The only way to actually get rid of the piece inside of me was to kill me, and when I went face to face with Voldemort, he killed me, not knowing that he destroyed a piece of his soul instead of actually killing me,"

"Hagrid, a friend of ours whom is a half giant so imagine how tall he is, carried Harry's body. Imagine the scare we all had when we thought that Harry died. When Voldemort was about to destroy his body, Harry decided to scare everyone again by jumping up, back on his feet and already casting off spells on those whom worked for Voldemort, soon everyone went into action and the battle between Voldemort and Harry began. The other fights that were going on slowly stopped since we all wanted to know who would win, and Harry won,"

"Many died in the battle that it took Remus, Harry, and Hermione two to three months in total to get over it all, especially when Remus's mate died during the battle. Dumbledore made Harry face Voldemort a great many times, like during his first year, when he was eleven, he faced one of his professors whom was possessed by Voldemort, during his second year he not only did he save Bill's sister, he without knowing destroyed one of Voldemort's pieces of his soul, and defeated a basilisk. His third year he met the person whom was thought of as the person whom gave in the location to where Harry and his parents were hiding, his Godfather. Plus he met Remus whom was his professor for that year. Harry's fourth year was when I first met him and competed into a very deadly tournament called The Triwizard Tournament. Harry had to compete because someone placed his name into the Goblet of Fire."

"See the Goblet of Fire is a big goblet that a person places their name inside so they can compete, and Dumbledore placed an aging circle around the cup so that no one under seventeen could enter. Someone messed with the cup and when all three competitors were chosen, Harry's name suddenly popped out and he became the fourth competitor."

"That year one of the competitors died before my eyes, his name was Cedric Diggory. He was a good friend of mine and he died when Voldemort was brought back to life, and not only that, Ron whom I thought was my best friend gave me his back when he thought that I wanted eternal glory. See that's what the tournament is for, to give whomever that wins eternal glory. I didn't want it since it's bad enough people think many things about me for something that happened when I was only a one-year old baby. Then there was my fifth year, I like to think of that year as the year I went to hell. That was my worst year at Hogwarts. I had to learn the art of clearing my mind, which is called Occlumency, which is by the way why Edward here can not read any of us wizard and witches minds. I don't know about Isabella, and yes I know that you can't read her thoughts. But like I was saying, I learned the art of Occlumency with none other than Professor Severus Snape. He was none as the snaky bat of the dungeons since he was freaking pale, and always wore black. We thought that his animagus was probably a bat or something, or that he was a vamp, but no, he's not. He's just a bit gothic when it came to the clothing department, oh and sometimes we even called him a greasy git since his hair seemed to be very greasy and oily. But once again I'm sidetracking, please continue Mione,"

"Sure Harry, like he was saying, Snape taught him Occlumency, but when doing so, he was teaching him basically the wrong way. He kept attacking Harry's mind instead of helping him protect it from those whom want to read his mind. Then there was toad face! Yeah one of our professors that year, Dolores Jane Umbridge. Awful lady, and that means a lot when it's coming from me. Sandy you can stop hiding now," Hermione said suddenly.

The vampires that sat at the table went tense for the moment when a new vampire appeared,

"You two always know when I'm always dropping by just when I'm here,"

"Your sent isn't hard to miss you know," said Harry.

"Unc Saddy, unc Saddy!!!!" Cried out Teddy happily.

"How's my little Teddy Bear," said Sandy.

Rosalie watched with a jealous gloom. Emmett noticed and placed one of his arms around her. Harry quickly noticed it and then understood some of why she was the way she was.

"Sandy, stop showing off, I mean I know you like showing off in front of people, but seriously, in front of everyone?"

"Hey that's what I do, but if you want, then fine. Here Mione, take Teddy since I'm not even aloud to hold onto my little man," said Sandy dramatically.

"Don't be such a drama queen Sandy,"

"Uh, since when did I curve? The last time I checked I was still fucking girls, to technically I'm a drama king,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't curse in front of Teddy, just because you rubbed off on me and Harry doesn't mean that you should do the same thing with little Teddy Bear here."

"Yes ma'am," said Sandy playfully.

Jasper for some reason felt a little jealous himself.

"Hey Rosalie," said Harry, "why don't you hold onto little Teddy Bear. It's only fair that one of you guys hold him, and he's use to the cold feeling of a vamp anyway, but just in case here," suddenly a blanket appeared out of nowhere into Harry's hand.

Hermione passed Harry Teddy,

"Hey little man, want to go with the nice lady over there?"

"Yeah!!!" Said Teddy excitedly.

"He knows when someone is cool or not so he knows when to go with that person or not," explained Harry as he passed Teddy to her.

At first Rosalie was hesitant, but that soon went away when Teddy was in her arms. A smile then graced her features and then grew when Teddy cuddled close to her since he was getting tired.

They noticed and smiled at the image. Rosalie handled Teddy like a mother would her own child.

'_**One step closer to changing her from bitchy ice queen to the normal and warm hearted Rosalie,' **thought Harry**.**_

Edward was surprised when he heard that and looked at Harry. Harry was looking at him with a smirk. In return Edward gave Harry one of his infamous smirks. Suddenly Harry's smirk turned to one of his dazzling, infamous smiles.

"Alright, so what else happened during your fifth year that made it a hell?" Emmett asked all of a sudden.

Harry chuckled.

"You're one of those people whom need to finish hearing a story, otherwise you won't stop bugging, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes he is I bet," came in Hermione.

"Then your both right about that, Emmett was awful when I stopped for a while about my stories of when in a war back then,"

"Hey, it's not my fault that the stories that I here are good. So like you were saying Harry,"

"Of course. Queen B, Dolores Umbridge. She always wore pink, her voice could be compared to the sound of nails being scratched against a chalk board. Her face can be compared to the face of a toads, and she was a total suck-up when it came to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Her office was all pink, so pink, that after a while, not even one girl would ever dare see pink the same way ever again. And on her walls, well they were covered with plates of moving kittens in each. Every time someone went to her office, it was like walking into a horror movie,"

"And you call me a drama king,"

"Shut up Sandy, you never went to her office so you don't even know,"

"Harry's right about her description. Just looking at her makes you want to barf sometimes." Added Hermione.

"She was one of the seriously painful things about our fifth year, she didn't even teach us how to defend ourselves because Voldemort was back, yet she would say that it was a lie, and for punishment, she would use a blood quill. A blood quill is a quill that marks the back of your hand with whatever you write on the paper since it uses your own blood as ink. It was band years ago, but yet she used them on students as punishment."

"I didn't find out about it until I saw Harry always wrapping his hand up with a piece of cloth," said Hermione.

"I never told anyone about it. I didn't want to seem whiny or anything, or to even provoke Snape calling me some pampered golden boy. Not only that, the only good thing that actually came from that year was the D.A., Dumbledore's Army. It was something that Hermione thought of and I would be the teacher since I knew the most defense in the whole school. Not even the seventh years knew about some tricks that I knew about. But Umbridge wasn't the worse thing that happened. The actual worst thing that happened, was the death of my Godfather, Sirius Black. Back then, he was my only father figure that I had at all, and then he was taken away from me in about close to two years later after I find out about him."

"It was hard on Harry that summer, and that was the summer that I confessed about everything, about wanting to help Harry, learning things that would help Harry out and slowly and carefully slip out of Dumbledore's grasps. Sixth year at Hogwarts we continued the D.A., but more secretively than the year before, Harry and I would train by ourselves, and that was also the year that we met Sandy here. He wanted to help out so he would meet up with us on the weekends, and on the holidays, and we'd learn tons more than we thought we would ever learn. But with that came the habit of cursing off people whom got on our nerves, or sometimes randomly curse once in a while,"

"They were both great students, especially Hermione," and he through her a wink that made her blush red.

Once again Jasper had that pang of jealousy, but stronger.

"Sandy has a habit of doing a lot of girls, and Hermione ended up being one of them. Which was actually her first time also," said Harry.

Hermione was now beat red. Jasper was beginning to get seriously unnerved, but controlled it as it was a one-time thing.

"So anyway, Sandy wasn't the only teacher we had, Sandy and the Coven that he's in taught us many things, and became sort of like family since we all sort of got close quickly, but not only did they teach, Remus here taught us a many great things too. He even introduced us to a few other werewolves like him, and they taught us a thing or two also, so all in all we know a great of many things,"

"Mione's right about that. What made it even more awesome, was that we were able to do all of that behind the Headmaster's back, and he seriously didn't know anything about what we've learned, or of where we've went. The summer before our seventh year was the summer that we decided to go after the pieces of Voldemort's soul. The piece of someone's soul is called a Horocrux. So we went after them and believe me that we've had our ups and downs there. Unpleasant camping trip ever, and that was my first time camping too," admitted Harry.

"Mine also, and we had to face the problems of not having a lot of money, and going through the tough weathers also, especially the snowy weathers. Just plain awful. But it was worth it since we've learned a great many things. Then there was the final battle at Hogwarts, we've went through fires, cuts and bleeding, deaths and tortures also." Hermione looked down at the memories of when Harry was captured in their fifth year.

_Then the memories that Harry showed her of when they had captured him. Harry realized quickly and placed an arm around Hermione, bringing his sister closer to him for comfort._

"The battle field was awful, all of those dead bodies, the screaming of those whom were tortured by a curse, it was just plain awful. One of my brothers almost died also, but thank Merlin that he didn't die that night, the war took it's way on all of us. We all grew tired of it all and wanted no more wars, no more power hungry maniacs, and no more people dieing because they were tortured, raped, killed, and anything else that those insane death eaters can think of to just cause pain to someone," said Bill.

"So during this week and last, we've found out about Bill's mom and youngest siblings, went to the bank and found out more about my past, and then transferred one forth of my money here, which leaves me filthy rich here in the Americas, oh and do you know that I'm the most filthy rich single bachelor to ever be alive? Well now you know, my family history is big, and to come from eleven family's and to be the head of them all, plus to politically be as powerful as me is every power hungry person's dream. I have it all when I never wanted any of it. So this is why Mione said that saying earlier, and why she said that I've had greatness thrust upon me," the room was silent.

Most of the occupants expected it as the vamps didn't know, but Harry's past was much darker than that.

"Wow, that's seriously harsh,"

"Believe me, that's nothing harsh if you knew everything. But I'm not going to get into that, it's too painful to go through. Maybe, when I'm sure that I'm ready to retell my tale…then I'll spill the beans. But for now I can't," finished Harry, his head hung down.

He didn't want to look at anyone for a few seconds. Edward felt that his past must have been pretty dark to be so painful.

After a little while, Edward stood up from the table and walked away. He turned around at the door way with his hand in his pocket,

"I'll be back, no-one's called Esme and she's probably freaking out," they nodded in understanding and then Edward left the room.

When he was back, Remus was handing all the vamps a good amount of animal's blood and a small amount for Harry. Quickly he remembered that Harry said that he was half vamp and understood quickly. Then Remus passed out dinner around the table with the assistance of Fleur. And they all sat down for an early dinner. Their early dinner finished quickly and Harry and Hermione were leading Edward to their music room. When they entered, Edward was surprised by the space and all of the instruments around. But he didn't take long to soon be sitting at the piano bench and his fingers touching the keys with care.

"I said that I'd play with you after the explanation, didn't I?" Harry spoke softly.

Edward nodded, even though he didn't look up from the keys. Harry smiled at that, and soon walked over to his violin, Lucky Charm.

"You're playing Lucky Charm instead?"

"Yeah, I name my instruments, Hermione does so too,"

"What do you call your other ones?"

"Well you've met Lucky Charm, my electric violin is Baby Stealth, and my guitar is Harmony,"

"What about you Mione?"

"My flute is Mini Sweetness, and my viola is Red Silence. I don't know why I called it that, but to me it fits somehow," said Hermione as she pulled out her flute, Mini Sweetness.

"Hmm, I never thought of naming my instrument before,"

"I don't know about you Eddie, but you don't have to name yours, it was just something that we did,"

"I don't know why, but those names sound familiar," Hermione and Harry shared a look that went unnoticed by Edward.

"What should we play?" Asked Hermione.

"Hmm, why don't we just play randomly as we go? I'm not feeling quite picky today," said Harry.

Edward and Hermione agreed, and Hermione started them off. After her was Edward on the piano, and then Harry with Luck Charm. Their instruments played together in harmony and tranquility. But didn't go unheard since everyone came in silently. Unheard by the three musicians as they paid close attention to their music. They swayed side-to-side, and made their way to the piano where Edward played. Their music was as though they were meeting one another, introducing themselves and giving greeting. It was as though they were mingling and becoming close already. To soon for their liking, their music ended. Suddenly when the adrenaline from the music began to subdue, they realized they had an applauding crowd in the room behind them. They looked up towards the crowd, and just for the fun of it, the three grabbed hands and then bowed after placing down their instruments. They had smiles on their faces and the applause after a little while died. Hermione and Harry thought of something and then nodded when they noticed that the other thought the same thing.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, my sister and I would like to play a little something that we haven't played at all in a while," said Harry as he was now pulling out Baby Stealth and Hermione pulled out Red Silence.

Bill, Fleur, and Remus conjured pillows for everyone to sit on as Harry and Hermione prepared their instruments.

Edward was curious as to what they would play, and what they meant by when they haven't played in a while said music. Soon his question was answered by the sound of Harry playing his electric violin, Baby Stealth. Edward was shocked since the beginning reminded him of one of his favorite duets, Silent Night. Soon Hermione joined in with Red Silence. Then it clicked immediately that not only was the song from Silent Night, they were actually the duet that he loved listening to so much, Silent Night themselves. He could tell because of the mysteriousness that was evading from them, the way that their heads were bowed and their faces were barely visible by their hair.

Everyone was at awe and were left breathless. The song itself was almost alive, a story being told. Edward felt the song take him through a story that had never been told before until now. Not far from Edward, Jasper watched in awe and amazement, along with curiosity. He had heard Edward listen to this song, but he didn't get the meaning of said song, all he heard was two instruments playing in perfect harmony. Now, it was different, now he felt completely different as he was being blown away by such music being played. It was almost forbidden, and completely intoxicating. They were saying things that would never come out from their lips in person, they were giving forbidden secrets that have been hidden for a while and now have finally seen the light. The others had their eyes closed as they felt the music hum through them, almost beneath their very skin, their very veins. Too soon for everyone's liking, the song ended, and all was heard was the breathlessness of both conductors of said song that was played. Everyone cheered with such audacity and excitement as they completely loved the song. They both bowed in silence as the crowd before them cheered with such volume that made them both entirely proud of their piece.

When they finished with their cheers and applauses, Edward stood from his seat and walked over to the two teens.

"I never thought that I'd actually meet the duet Silent Night, in the flesh. So you two truly are Silent Night,"

"Why yes, yes we are, and we are in the flesh and very lively young man," said Hermione in a voice that was a bit different from her own, it was the voice of Constance, one of the two.

"It was a privilege to play for you all today," came a deeper voice of Harry's own.

Edward was surprised when he looked over at Harry, whom was none other than Prongs.

"Prongs was actually the name of my father's animagus form. An animagus it the animal form of the person, only strong people are able to have one, and only very powerful people have more than one," came the normal voice of Harry.

Edward nodded in understanding.

"So Mione, why did you use Constance?"

"Because, not everything is constant, or repeated in life, unless a lesson is not learned," said Hermione wisely.

"Had a good time Eddie?"

"You knew?" Asked Edward surprised that his very talkative sister could keep such a secret for who knew how long.

"I found out today in art class, but they aren't only the duet of Silent Night. You know that art couple that Esme loves so much because their paintings and art almost seem life like?"

"Yeah, Dark Angel and Elvin Mistress,"

"Well what a coincidence that you are meeting the very pair whom created such vibrant and life like paintings and drawing," said Alice.

Silence fell over the room as Alice said that. Rosalie walked over to them,

"_You two are actually not only the famous duet, Silent Night, but also, THE Dark Angel and THE Elvin Mistress?" Asked Rosalie, disbelief written all over her expression._

Harry and Hermione smirked,

"Why yes, yes we are," stated Hermione, as though declaring any other normal fact.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn, " said Emmett.

"Esme just loves your art, but seriously. I can't believe that it was you two that actually created those things?" Came in Jasper.

"Why yes…"

"…Yes we have…"

"…So start believing…"

"…Because it's all true," finished Harry.

"You two have been spending a lot of times with the twins, haven't you,"

"Why of course…"

"…Of course we have," Harry and Hermione smirked mysteriously at everyone.

Edward and Jasper chuckled at the two's antics.

"We better go now," said Alice suddenly.

"She's right, we don't want to worry Esme or Carlisle or anything like that,"

"You should come and visit our parents Carlisle and Esme, that is if it is okay with Mr. Lupin of course," said Alice.

"Please, call me Remus, and I don't mind at all,"

"You know what Eddie?"

* * *

Holla!!! Another chappie all done. R&R to let me know how you all like it so far. It was a toughy all this so I hope that I did alright. I just love to write this and I also just love sending in chappies, so in order to do that I need you all to one thing, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! So that's all for now!!!! Later!!!


	8. Two and Two

**Chapter** **8:** **Two** **and** **Two**

Hey everyone!!! The reviews are just sooooo awesome!!!!!!! Hope you like this chappie!!! Later!!! Oh and one more thing before you all read, R&R!!! Later!!!

* * *

"What Harry?"

"When Alice figured out whom we were in art, we thought of playing one of our songs for you to crack whom we were when we were at your place,"

"What changed your minds?"

"Well, it felt sort of like a better time now, instead of waiting when the setting could have been uncalled for. So since it felt like it was better to do so now, instead of then," finished Hermione.

"Hmm, so basically you went by feeling?"

"No, we not only went by feeling, we went by instinct also. It's best to go by instinct because your instincts tell you to beware of someone, or to trust someone. Your instincts are what you can say the best judgment because they can tell what the mind can not."

"What's with you two and going all philosophy on everyone," came Bill.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before looking back towards Bill.

"We were both born and raised to be that way so suck it up Will," they said in unison.

The Cullen's looked between themselves and then at Bill to only find mirth shining in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"I don't know why, but you to are lucky that I don't mind it when you call me Will like that. Other than that, it's only Fleur who I don't mind individually. But like I said you two are lucky," said Bill as he walked off to his wife whom was now talking to Rosalie.

Harry then noticed how chummy and all both Rosalie and Fleur were getting and suddenly had a bad feeling creeping up his gut.

"Harry what's wrong, you don't look so good?"

"I think that I have to be careful from now on," said Harry.

"Why's that?" Asked Edward as he suddenly had that creepy feeling in his gut.

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Said Jasper suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Said Emmett.

"You feel it too then?" Asked Harry to Jasper.

"Me too," said Edward suddenly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett said frustrated.

Alice had that glazed over look in her eyes whenever she had one of her visions. But as soon as it came, it left. Suddenly Alice had a wicked smile gracing her features.

"Oh, I now know what they mean. Beware the three of you gents. Come one now Mione, me and you have to get chatting with Fleur and Rose," and then Hermione was taken away immediately.

That unsettling feeling in their stomachs only grew as they then understood what it meant.

"What did Alice meant by when she said that the three of you have to beware?" Asked Emmett unsure at all.

"Alice saw the three of us get dragged by the four of them for an up coming shopping trip in Port Angeles," said Harry, his voice full of dread.

Emmett couldn't help but bark out in sudden laughter. Harry's sullen mood turned to anger and annoyance. Emmett stopped laughing soon and then noticed Harry's glare,

"Emmett," said Harry in a calm and low voice.

If looks could kill then Emmett would have been buried eight feet under.

"Uh-oh," he said suddenly.

"Beware of me, Emmett Cullen, because you may be laughing now, but when you least expect it, I'll get you, and then you won't be laughing when I do. Then we'll see whom shall have the last laugh." Harry then walked away sulking off, but none the less smirking with satisfaction as he made Emmett almost wet his pants, that is if he were human that is.

But none the less did he leave one Emmett Cullen almost wetting his pants with worry. Harry decided when at the door, to leave a warning by doing a bit of magic on Emmett. Harry snapped his fingers and a small puff of smoke appeared around Emmett. Without looking, Harry turned and left, hearing already many laughs coming from everyone inside the very room he left.

Edward and Jasper were about to leave after Harry in order to have some of their questions answered when a puff of smoke surrounded Emmett, but then left just as quickly as it came. They couldn't help but burst out of laughter as they faced Emmett. Everyone turned around to see what had caused the two most serious Cullen's to laugh so loudly, but ended up laughing themselves as they saw the brawny Cullen in a pink, sparkly tutu and hair that was neon pink going mid-back.

"HARRY, COME BACK HERE AND CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Your lucky Emmett, this is only a warning so watch out," came Harry's voice.

Everyone continued to laugh themselves off, rolling on the floor for how ridicules and hilarious Emmett seemed now. Even Rosalie couldn't hide her laughter as her mate looked so funny that it was beyond words.

To soon for everyone's liking, the Cullen's had to leave. Already there were hugs and promises to come and visit, and promises to hang out and go shopping. All in all, Harry and Hermione felt proud of their quick work in having most of their coven on very friendly terms. They knew that tomorrow would be interesting and that Alice would want to know a great many things like today.

Esme and Carlisle in the living room, waiting for the return of their children. Soon they heard happy chatters and the smooth stopping of two cars. They smiled as they heard their children talk with eagerness and excitement. Soon the five Cullen kids walked in, and what surprised the couple even more was the fact that even Rosalie was smiling and was talking with Alice with eagerness, while Emmett was thinking and sulking, though he had a little quirk to laugh at whatever he was thinking of.

"Alright so what's with the sudden enthusiasm," said Carlisle, bringing the sudden attention of all of his kids.

"The new kids at school," was the answer from Jasper and a smirk was played on his features.

"Oh really? Tell me what happened since you guys were at their place?" Said Esme as she sat down on the sofa, Carlisle following her example.

"Oh Esme you can't believe what we learned about them. They're so nice, and you know what? They actually are the artist of those pieces of art that you love so much! And not only that, you know the duet that Edward just loves listening to, well they're the duet themselves!!! Oh and that's not the only thing, they aren't human, and they knew that we were vamps almost as soon as they met us!! But not only that, they aren't normal either!!!" Said Alice, excited and very giddy to continue to telling everything that was found out today.

Both Esme and Carlisle were shocked and breathless all in once.

"Way to go Alice, you should have known that that wasn't the way to go around and spill the beans," said Rosalie.

"Let's start from the beginning." Said Jasper.

"Alright, the first one to actually meet them was me, and that was because both Harry and Hermione have French class, so I'll be seeing them in the mornings. They were a bit strange and they smelled different. They didn't smell at all like normal humans do, they actually help since their blood doesn't make us hunger, yet they don't smell disgusting either. Which is a good thing. Harry sat next to me in French while Hermione was on Harry's other side. I tried to read their minds when I find that I can't read their minds at all. I then begin to introduce myself and we shook hands, yet my hand didn't seem to bug him at all. I noticed one of his drawings since he had an art pad and he was finishing one of his drawing. He's very skilled since the drawing was of his adoptive father and his Godson. Well his adoptive father is actually his unannounced Godfather, while his first Godfather died."

"The second to meet them was me, and the one to sit next to me is Hermione. We've had an interesting conversation during English too. I learned that they both have the same classes, and that the reason why neither Harry or Hermione are affected by how cold we are is because they use warming charms, so they don't feel cold went they come in contact with anything of the opposite temperature. Also the reason why Edward can't read their mind and why I couldn't feel any emotions from them is because they know this art of the mind called Occlumency which hides their mind and unwanted emotions to those whom want to find out what they think or feel. All in all their pretty cool people," said Jasper.

"Alright, my turn! They had art after Jazzy's English classes. I found out in that class that they are THE Dark Angel and THE Elvin Mistress that Esme loves so much. Plus, I found out just after that they are THE Silent Night duet that Edward loves to listen to very much. The best part was that I figured it out by myself when I saw the pieces that Harry had in his art pad that he signed Dark Angel. I figured out that they were the duet when I asked if they were good at anything else and Harry told me that he could play both original and electric violin while he plays the original guitar. That was when I asked they were the duet that Edward loves listening to a lot. They asked if Edward liked their music and then I accused them that they actually were the duet Silent Night."

"Lunch was the craziest part of the day, we found out a lot about them when it came from lunch and then the rest of the day. They didn't know where we sat so they found an empty table and were eating when Stanley and Swan walked over and sat down. We heard what happened, Stanley and Swan were basically making us look like weirdo's and when Stanley said comments about Esme adopting us because she couldn't have any kids, Harry blew up. That's when we found out that Harry was an orphan since he was one and Hermione was too."

"Eddie and I found out that their good at archery the hard way since we almost couldn't dodge their arrows, so their pretty fast. Hermione and Harry were at a lake that was hidden in the woods at the school. Can't believe we missed the lake though. We didn't know where they were though until Hermione to look up to the trees, and then we spotted her, bow and arrow in hand. Soon we saw Harry at the ground with a bow and arrow of his own. Pretty interesting if you ask me, both are very good at archery and they could have gotten us too if we didn't move."

"Jazz and I were then challenged to a race to see who'd make it back first, and believe it or not, they were there first and not a single hair was out of placed from how it was before. Not even out of breath."

"True, then it was almost time for classes, and they took us by a way of transportation called apparation. It felt as though we were being pulled down through a tube! But it was awesome none the less. Their next class was actually Trigonometry with Rose."

"They didn't sit near me or next to me. I was kind of glad since I was still digesting all that I learned about them. For sure they were magical, but we didn't know what kind of magical person or creature they were. But they were interesting people, and they didn't even bug me that much like humans usually do. I find it odd, but I got along with them well, if you call not being cold good."

"Then they had Biology with me. I guess ever since we sat down, me and Harry have been writing back and forth to each other. But not before handing Mione a few chocolates so she didn't flare up Bella. They sat behind me and Bella in Biology, but I was okay since I was talking to Harry, well writing back and forth with Harry until classes ended. Then we went to gym. That class was the class where we saw things that we never thought that we'd see. The teacher gave them shirts, and they were nervous at first, but the teacher told them to quickly change and join the class for today. Jazz and I were curious and were keeping an eye on them. But they then took their shirts off and their upper bodies were basically littered with scars. Some were not so visible, they were almost gone. But others were very noticeable. There were even some bite marks around the shoulders and even their backs had scars. But to stop all the staring they quickly pulled on the gym shirts the teacher gave them to change into."

"I never saw so many scars though, they were more than the ones that Jasper had when he showed us. But to the interesting part, the dodge ball. Edward and Mike chose, Edward first chose Harry, but when Mike saw that, he didn't want Edward to have both new students so he took Mione. Boy was that a game. You can tell that Mione has a good arm because she took out a lot of people, but it seemed that she didn't feel like going against Harry and so went after everyone else but Harry. Then the only ones that were in the circle were Harry and Edward. Edward almost got hit a few times by Mione, but got away. Harry was the same way, almost got hit a few times, but made it to the end like Eddie here. It went like that for a while, but the teacher blew the whistle since there was no way that they would get caught."

"Harry was barely out of breath and the almost not a single sweat. After school is where things really got interesting. Mike, Bella and Stanley were at their bikes after school because they wanted to stop them from getting along with us, especially Bella. But they were cool and when after he was done saying to them that they couldn't get in their way, Harry called out to me and Rose to just follow him and Mione. It was funny to see their faces too after Harry and Mione left them so quickly. But what was fun before being at their house was racing down the road. Rose was even chuckling because while we were speeding down, Alice said that they were spunky. I told her that she was one to talk and then Emmett was booming out as usually. But what was funny was that Harry called out and said that was he trying to leave everyone deaf today."

"But the most fun was when we reached Harry and Mione's home. We met Harry and Mione's adoptive father, Harry's Godson Teddy, and two others whom are playing the role of distant cousins, William Weasley and his wife Fleur Delacour, now Weasley. They go by the name of Harry James Lupin and Hermione Jane Lupin. But their real names is Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Verilain. Hermione was Harry's cousin but they didn't know about their family line. But now their actually siblings because they did a ritual to make them brother and sister. But what really shocked us is that Hermione is half Elvin, but the seriously real shocker is that Harry is half Elvin, and half Vampire. Oh, and their Godfather, he's a werewolf, but the ones we know are actually shape-shifters that only change into wolfs. Remus is a full moon wolf, he changes by force since he's been bitten."

"Since Harry's half vamp, they actually have a supply of animals blood and were kind enough to give us some as they ate dinner. But while they were giving their story and intro's, they gave us candy. But these candies are good for us since there are jellybeans that taste like blood, and blood-pops which have animal's blood in them, very tasty too." Said Emmett.

"Harry, Mione, and Eddie went to their music room for a while and then we were led up to listen in. And the three were really good together, you should have been there to listen," said Alice.

"Harry and Mione actually name their instruments. Harry has three, Lucky Charm, Baby Stealth, and Harmony, while Mione has two, Little Sweetness, and Red Silence. At first I didn't know that they were Silent Night, but I had this nagging feeling in my head when they told me about their instruments Red Silence and Baby Stealth. It was really great to play with them, and the way the instruments mingled. They didn't play Baby Stealth and Red Silence, they used Lucky Charm and Little Sweetness while I was on the piano. After we played they decided to play one of their songs. Then I figured out whom they were. Alice then said after they were done and all the clapping was finished that she learned that they were the artists whom created the pieces that you love so much."

"Harry noticed how Rose and Fleur were getting along and began to have a bad feeling, but so did Edward and I. Emmett wanted to know, but Alice had a mini vision and took Mione away so that they could start up a chat with Fleur and Rose. Harry told Emmett about the vision because he somehow knew that the vision was about a shopping trip to Port Angeles. Emmett started laughing, but when he saw Harry's look he stopped pretty quick. But what was funny was the face that Emmett made when Harry threatened him. I bet if he wasn't a vampire he would have wet his pants at that moment already. But what was seriously funny was when Harry changed Emmett's hair and cloths. It was so funny because he left Emmett in a tutu that was all glittery and his hair went all long and was neon pink." Soon they were laughing at the memory of earlier while Emmett sulked about it.

Even Esme and Carlisle were having a problem keeping themselves composed by the mental image of their son, for the image he has, all big and brawny, in a pink, glittery tutu and long neon pink hair.

"Yeah you all will be laughing now, but watch and see." Said Emmett as he got up and left.

Rosalie smiled as she got up and went after her mate.

"It seems like these people must be very good to get you all happy and to even see Rosalie smile like she did now is a very rare thing to do. They sound like very good people," said Carlisle.

"Why don't you invite them over tomorrow!" Said Esme excitedly.

"I already did before we left today and Remus agreed that it would be nice to meet with us whenever," said Alice.

"Oh well then ask them to come over tomorrow! Oh I have a lot of thinking to do,"

"Esme dear, you have plenty of time so calm down," said Carlisle as he placed a tender kiss lightly on his wife's cheek.

"Well we're off to just find things to do and plan out things for tomorrow if today's to judge that things will turn out to be pretty interesting," and then Alice, Jasper and Edward went to their rooms.

"These Lupin's sound like very lovely people. Yet their kids sound as though they are not telling everything about their past."

"Oh Carlisle, it's only the first day. Just give them some time to open up,"

"Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall," and they both left the living room, leaving it vacant until tomorrow when it will be full of many people.

Edward was in his room, thinking about everything that happened today, and after that, his mind seemed to slip to thoughts of Harry.

'_So curious. His past must really hurt if he doesn't want to speak about it at all. I wonder what it's about though. What does he hide?_' Those questions kept repeating themselves in his head for a while.

Suddenly Edward thought that maybe he could check on Harry. He got up from his sofa, and left.

Jasper was reading one of his books while Alice was busy sketching up designer clothing for her designing clothing class. As he read, his thoughts seemed to have slipped on from the story to Hermione. Jasper was very curious as to why and thought that maybe if he made a stop to check on her then maybe he would get his answer.

"Hey Alice,"

"Yeah Jasper?"

"I'm going for a walk okay?"

"Sure, but are you okay though?"

"Yeah, just need a walk a bit, that Harry and Mione really can give you a lot to think about,"

"Sure can, but I can't wait for tomorrow though, we should invite them to sit with us since they didn't get a chance today,"

"Alright, I'll be back soon Alice,"

"Okay Jazzy, " and Jasper soon left.

Harry was in his room, just out from showering and is now placing on his pajama bottoms. After he was done placing on his bottoms, Harry felt something different shift a bit. It was odd because it felt familiar, but when he sensed that there was nothing to worry about, he ignored it. Harry walked over to his desk where he had out his art pad and pencils. He picked up his pad and put it under his arm while in one hand he had his pencils and the other was bringing the chair with him up to the window. Harry sat down and opened to a blank page, and then looked up at the evening sky and observed that it was a half moon that night. He had a sudden inspiration and began to sketch.

Edward was in a tree not far from Harry's window, and when he saw Harry, he was left breathless. He saw Harry in only pajama bottoms, leaving him to let his eyes roam as he took in his build better. His skin was light tan, from playing out in the sun he presumed, his body was like the one of a swimmer. But what drew his attention the most was all of the scars that were on Harry. Bite marks were on his shoulders, around his chest and stomach were cuts of many sizes, some were small, while others were as long as a straight edge ruler. On his back was something else. On his back were markings as though he was beaten with a belt, and cuts, and scratches also. Edward was shocked by how much Harry has been hurt physically, and yet he's as healthy as a horse. He then watched as Harry began to sketch with a peaceful aura around him. It made Edward happy that Harry is able to smile and feel so peaceful after going through a war. Not far, Edward smelled another vampire, soon he realized that it was Jasper.

'_Jasper?_' thought Edward, '_What is he doing here?_' Edward jumps off the tree and ran up to Jasper.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, why the hell did you scare me?!" Whispered Jasper angrily.

"Because I want to know why you're here," Edward whispered back.

"I'm here because I wanted to check out on Mione, why are you here?"

"I'm here for the same reason, but instead of Hermione, on Harry. Why are you here to check up on Hermione anyway?"

"Because I can't seem to get her out of my head while I was reading. I got curious and so I came here,"

"Hmm, well I ended up here for the same reason, I couldn't get the Little Raven out of my head,"

"Little Raven?"

"You know it's not nice to be at someone's house in the middle of the night. That can get you killed," said a voice from behind them.

Harry was sketching the outdoors. The moon was beautiful and the trees looked as though they were real, but soon stopped when heard whispers outside. They were a bit fuzzy to understand but were audible enough to sort of get what was heard and whom was whispering. Harry stood up and placed his art pad down on his desk. He opened his bed room window and made his wings appeared. Just as quickly he had his wings out, Harry also made both his arrows and his bow appear. Soon he was out the window, and in just a few seconds, Harry found that there were two Cullen boys here. Swiftly and quietly Harry landed,

"You know it's not nice to be at someone's house in the middle of the night. That can get you killed," said Harry, his bow and arrow still in hand, but was lowered to the ground.

The Cullen boys turned around to be face-to-face with none other than Harry. Jasper was surprised none the less since Harry looked different. Edward was completely breathless as he couldn't tear his eyes away from this angel that was in front of him.

"Harry, who's there?" Suddenly Hermione jumped down, but a staff in hand.

Jasper was now left breathless as Hermione stood there in nothing more than a sports bra, mini shorts, and her hair down in waves that went down to her back. Her skin was glowing under the moon as it sparkled and glowed softly. He noticed that she did in fact that pointed ears, but her features were softer and more youthful.

"Come on lover boys…"

"…You two have a lot to explain," and they both walked off, their hips swaying side-to-side.

Edward and Jasper did a double take-in as they were both being very attractive at the moment. Jasper and Edward then looked at each other.

"We're screwed aren't we,"

"Especially you,"

"I know, but why am I attracted?"

"Maybe Alice was just a cantante, not your true mate,"

"Wow, that's something to take in,"

"Maybe we should go before something happens,"

"Yeah," and they both followed them in, not knowing that this moment would repeat many times over in the future.

Harry and Hermione were waiting below the window of Harry's room. They were looking up at the moon, but quickly noticed that Edward and Jasper were now in front of them.

"Hope you don't mind climbing up," said Harry as Hermione placed her arms around his neck.

Soon Harry took off and was now in his room.

"They really are spunky," said Jasper.

"You can say that again," replied Edward.

They soon reached the window of Harry's room and were now climbing in.

When they were inside, they walked in to find Harry and Hermione walking in a circle, Harry had a double-edged sword in one hand while in the other he had a small marble in the other. He had two necklaces on, one the shape of the leaf and the other of a water droplet. Hermione had her sword on her hip while her arrows were on her back along with her bow, and she had out was her staff in one hand and a dagger in the other. Both looked dangerous, menacing and beautiful all at once. Suddenly Hermione stepped forth by swinging her staff down in order to knock Harry down, but Harry was quicker and jumped upwards. When he landed Harry threw up his marble, and in a flash an orb with a flame appeared. Harry placed his double-edged sword on his hip, and swiftly removed his necklace,

"Soar, release!" The leaf grew life-size, and then rolled into a long staff.

Then he placed the orb on top of the staff.

"I thought your necklace wasn't a staff!"

"It isn't, but when combined with another element, like fire, it can. Didn't see that coming did you,"

"No, but you're not the only one who's been hiding a few things either," Hermione tapped her left earring.

Suddenly a pair of light pink shades appeared before her eyes. Hermione began to see many things of Harry, like his weapons, power limitations, and weakness points. Using her mind she highlighted the weakness points. Parts of Harry's body began to glow to her as she knew that those were weakness points, and so quickly she tapped her left again and the shades disappeared. Hermione charged with her staff at the back of Harry's right knee. Harry saw where she was going to hit easily and blocked her path with his staff. In his hand then appeared a mini fire ball, and then threw it at Hermione's ankle. Hermione wasn't able to dodge it and got hit full blast with the mini fire ball, leaving her to fall quickly and dropping her staff. Harry pointed his staff near Hermione's throat,

"Do you yield?"

"Not yet dear brother," and Hermione waved her blade, cutting Harry at the back of his leg.

Harry almost fell back, but used his staff to keep him on balance, and quickly went on one knee, and healed his cut. Not a single scar from being cut was visible and he was now good as new.

"Not bad dear sister,"

"That's only the beginning," said Hermione as she placed her dagger away and her staff.

Harry decided to do the same and so changed back his staff to his necklace and marble. Suddenly an idea came to Harry and so he removed his bow and arrows, his sword, and left his marble with his weapons. He closed his eyes and his hand, suddenly Harry had another marble and a sapphire ring. He placed the marble down and slipped on his ring. A smile graced his face as he placed his hands behind his head.

"What's with the no weapons and with all the glamour?"

"Believe me, there are certain things that you need to know that you seem to forget my lovely sister,"

"And what's that my sweet dear brother?"

"Not every sharp object is only a weapon, not every stick is only a weapon. Chains are not only weapons, especially when magical sis," Harry swiped his hand over his ring once and a ball of water appeared.

Harry then removed the water droplet from his necklace and went by instinct. Inside of him he felt waves crashing, moving side-by-side, rolling and splashing. Something moved in his inner water, serpent like and Harry went after it. Suddenly he was being surrounded by water itself. Hermione was surprised and went to stop it, but there was a barrier blocking him from anyone and everyone. Hermione removed her sword, and went into a predator like stance, ready to pounce on her prey when the time is right.

Edward and Jasper were watching all of what is going on with amazement. So many things that they didn't know that could be done, so many misjudgments when it came to instincts when fighting. These two whom were in front of them were as though they were dancing, they moved with quick and dangerous grace that could match the one of a vampire. They were surprised to see that Harry was inside a bubble of water and that Hermione couldn't get through it. They were getting anxious and very curious as to what would happen once the bubble was gone and that Harry was visible once again.

Harry was in a bubble and he wanted to get out, but the more he fought, the more the water struggled with him. He suddenly knew that he had to calm down and that the water would calm down with him. When he finally calmed down, the water around him stopped struggling against him, and was now calm and was in peace with him now. He placed his hands as though there was a ball in between, and then a ball actually formed. It glowed lightly, it was a strange glow, but beautiful none the less. Harry brought the ball to his chest, as if giving entrance. Suddenly the ball was absorbed into his chest. Harry felt the water go through out his entire body, giving him the feel of calmness, grace, and roughness that the waters themselves can do.

Hermione was a bit worried since Harry was beginning to take a while now inside the bubble that overcame him. She came out of her stance as worry began to run it's path through out her. Her instincts were telling her that she should go back into stance, to prepare for the crashes of water that will fall upon her if not prepared. Hermione decided to ignore it as worry was much more stronger at the moment. Suddenly the bubble of watter broke and splashed around, but nothing became wet as it never touched anything. The splashes of water froze in mid air. In the place were stood Harry moments ago, was he no longer there. In his place stood a stranger with a cloak of ocean blue. Peering at everyone in the room were eyes of dazzling green that glowed as the Caribbean seas. From the very little skin that showed from this stranger, you could tell that his skin was soft and smooth.

"Harry?" Asked Hermione uncertain.

The stranger removed his hood. There stood Harry himself, but he was different in some way. His skin was soft and completely unblemished, not a single scar was visible at all. They all watched in amazement as Harry stood there, different, yet the same.

"Yes, it is I, and Mione…prepare to get your butt kicked." Harry raised his hand above, all the water droplets that froze in mid air began to gather into the palm of his hand.

When the ball was completely formed, Harry brought it to his other palm and caressed it before throwing it towards Hermione. Hermione noticed finally when out of her shock and cart wheeled to her left, and then went into a defensive stance.

"What on earth did you do Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Something that I did by complete instinct Mione. The water is now apart of me, because I accepted it. You can use an element, but only by manipulating it may you be able to use it. But when you find the correct way of finding how to actually embrace that element, it becomes apart of you. It's inside of you, like magic. And what I just did was embracing my inner water element. I need to find a way to find how to draw my other elements though, but for now my water is my strongest. Be careful not to brake a sweat sis, it might cause you some damage," said Harry smirking.

Hermione was surprised and began to think of what to do to bring him down. Suddenly Hermione brought out her shades and began to check on Harry, to only find that she had to heat things up. Hermione didn't control fire, only Harry could once he found a way to completely bring forth completely his fire power.

"Let's see what you have,"

"Bring it on," Hermione went worth with her sword went forward and attached.

Harry knew that too well and removed his cloak from around him and twirled it. Soon he was no longer there, and Hermione looked confused. But suddenly she was grabbed from behind, her own dagger was now at her throat.

"Do you yield?" Came the cool whisper from Harry.

Hermione knew that she was toast and that elbowing him would only finish her. She couldn't use S.I.N.G. to get him away either because in the process she could get injured herself.

"I yield," came a whisper from herself.

Harry released her and handed her back her dagger. Hermione decided to do a sneak attack and so when Harry had his back turned, she charged with her dagger. But once again Harry knew and sidestepped, grabbed her arm, twisted it enough to make her drop her weapon, and then flipped her to the ground. Before she could try to get up, he placed his hand around her neck.

"Do you completely yield sis? Meaning end of battle?" Said Harry with a smirk.

"Yes, I completely yield which is the actual ending which is also including no sneak attacks or any other damages since the fight is no longer in action," said Hermione with annoyance.

She sighed as Harry had beaten her hard and good. Harry released her and when he stood, he removed his cloak. When he swung it around from his back, in his hand instead of being his cloak was his necklace that was now a sapphire droplet. Harry placed it around his neck and helped his sister up.

"I never suspected that a fight would be like that," said Mione.

"Neither did I," said Harry as he led her to his bed.

"Alright gents…"

"…Now that you've seen a fight based on instinct, thinking, and adrenaline…"

"…It is now time…"

"…To tell us…"

"…Why you are here," they ended at once.

Edward and Jasper looked between each other, both once again surprised and left even more curious than before to get to know these two.

"Well," said Jasper, not quite sure as to how to start off explaining.

"Well…" said Hermione, smirking.

"What an explanation Jasper! Are there any other words that you can give too?" Said Harry exaggeratingly.

"For starters, I was the first one here, and then was Jasper. We didn't come here together," started off Edward.

* * *

Hahahahaha!!! They got busted this chappie!!! What do you all think!!! Like, don't like??? These are questions that need answers!!!! So please answer them when you review for me, please!!!!!!!!!! Later!!!!


	9. Pictures & Another Problem

**Chapter ****Nine****: ****Pictures ****& ****Another ****Problem**

Dear Readers, I want to apologize immensely for I have neglected my duties as a writer and have also been giving the shoulder to a promise that I made to myself to try and write as much as I could. Please forgive me? School's been a pain in my backside and trying to improve my reading skills is another pain…even if I just love reading the fics here. Thank you guys so much for reading my story and I can't wait to read any new reviews you guys have for me. R&R!!!

* * *

"Okay, now my question is why the two of you are here?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh yes, please do tell," said Harry now smiling as he was curious to know why, but decided to just keep his cool on things before urging a bit more.

"I just wanted to keep an eye because I thought something might have happened," came a small from Edward as he looked down.

"Alright I'll bite, why and whom were you watching Edward?"

"Someone," he responded back.

Edward didn't want to blow his cover so quickly, yet he couldn't stop himself from telling this angel in front of him why he was here in the first place.

"Okay then, but I also asked whom were you watching, and why."

"Jasper, same thing, fess up," said Hermione.

"I just came to look for answers," said Jasper defensively.

"What kind of answers?" Asked Harry.

"Well I wanted to get some answers from Mione actually." Said Jasper in a low voice.

Harry smirked as he suddenly knew why they were both here.

"I have a feeling that Edward is actually here for the same reason, but needs answers from me," said Harry.

Hermione caught on as to why they were here.

"Come along Jazzy boy, me and you have a lot of talking to do before getting you back to Alice so that she doesn't worry much." Soon Hermione was tugging Jasper out of the room.

Harry and Edward were now alone in the room. Harry stood up fluently from his bed to a chest that was near his desk. He opened the chest and pulled out a black bag with something in that Edward wasn't sure of at all. Once again he climbed onto his bed, his legs crossed comfortably. Then he grabbed the bag and spilled its contents on the bed, revealing none other than candies. Edward raised an eyebrow as in question as to why he brought candy.

"Well now that we're all comfy, will you please do the pleasures of explaining why you are here, and wanting answers that could possibly wait until later on after school?" Asked Harry, a blood pop in his mouth.

Edward began to feel a bit nervous since Harry at the moment looked very appealing and alluring. He watched as Harry sucked on the blood pop slowly and calmly.

"Uh…I, uh,"

"Well done Edward, are there any other vowels that can come out?" Said Harry teasingly.

"I came here because I wanted to watch you since for some reason I can't stop thinking of not only of all of the things that I learned, but also about you basically." Said Edward, his head hanging down.

Harry smirked as he nodded.

"So your question is basically, why can't you get me out of your head?" Harry asked innocently.

Edward didn't look up.

"Yes, I want to know why you smell different from everyone else? Why do I feel drawn to you, the reason for me wanting to protect you, and to just be near you and I only met you today, can you tell me why?" Asked Edward, almost desperately.

Harry understood as Edward somehow couldn't stay out of his own thoughts.

"I don't know Edward. I don't know why you seem so drawn to me, or the answer as to why you want to protect me. I don't know why you enjoy being just around me so much when we just met today. But I can say is that I probably do smell different because of how I am. My nature, my blood, everything about me isn't normal at all, especially when I'm part Elvin with wings, which is very rare."

"Is there anything else that can help me?"

"Maybe a candy and some thinking out loud time?" Suggested Harry with a few blood jelly beans.

"Maybe some of that can do," said Edward.

"You know if you stay long after this, you might get in trouble."

"What else can I do in the eternal dark night? All I basically do is think and if not then I play, or just listen."

"Alright then. So tell me, I'll give you a quarter for your thoughts," said Harry.

"Right now I'm thinking that I should steal a few of these from you, these are very tasty treats you know,"

"Why steal when you can just ask. I'd say yes you know, I have tons and tons and I'd be very glad to share. I don't have anyone to share them with, Sandy doesn't come and visit often so I don't get rid of much," said Harry.

"Well then, mind if I get a bag for me to bring with me before I leave?"

"My pleasure,"

"Alright, I'll give you back a quarter if you told me what you are thinking,"

"I can't pick out a thought for I'm not really thinking of anything at the moment,"

"There must be something inside your head," said Edward,

Harry thought for a moment. A thought then came up,

"Alright, I'm thinking that from now on I'll have to be careful with my candy since this veggie here wants to steal them already,"

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing,"

"I thought we were over that, and besides…I could have stolen them without you even noticing," said Edward, his voice very smug.

Harry hit Edward with a pillow without Edward's noticing at all.

'_Oh this means war,_' thought Edward.

Hermione and Jasper were sitting on pillows that were near the window, Jasper sucked into a blood pop and bloody jelly beans while Hermione had her sugar quills and chocolates.

"So you enjoy chocolates?"

"Yes I do, especially the white chocolates,"

"Are there any other candies that you enjoy?"

"Hmm, well there are the chocolates, I enjoy sugar quills, and I enjoy blow pops, I still hold attachments to muggle candies. Believe me that we could have a room that could be compared to a candy store if we wanted to," she said, her eyes looking out the window.

Jasper smiled as he now knew something more about her, and thought that there was more to learn.

"Why do you ask anyway Jasper? I mean I don't want Alice trying to think that I'm stealing her guy," she giggled as the thought itself just seemed funny.

"I ask because I want to, no need is there for reason,"

"Maybe, maybe so, maybe not."

"What if I told you that I was just curious to want to get to know you? What would you say?"

"I'd say that if that's why you're here then you must be impatient if you couldn't wait for English or lunch period,"

"But what if some of the questions I wanted to ask, I wanted to do in person?"

"I'd listen, like now," said Hermione as she looked over into Jasper's light topaz eyes.

"I guess I just came because you always seem to be the thought that pops into my mind while I was reading. Couldn't quite concentrate and was just curious and so I came here,"

"So that's why you came, you wanted to watch me,"

"Not watch, or stalk or anything like that. I just wanted to observe you, nothing else,"

"What's to observe?"

"There are many things to observe about you Mione, there are many things, and I don't know why you think so lowly of yourself when there's more to you than what meets the eye,"

"Thank you Jasper, that's very sweet of you. But you and Edward should go, just in case anything were to happen and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Alright," the two got up and left to Harry's room.

When they arrived, they opened the door to Harry's room to find that they had walked into a war. Near the window was one fortress of pillows while there was one near where they stood now.

"What's going on here!?!?" Shouted out Hermione.

Suddenly two heads popped out from the fortresses. Jasper was surprised to see that Edward was even more disheveled and even had a few pillow feathers in his hair. He looked over at Harry to see that he was in the same state. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at how funny the scene before him was. Hermione shook her head, but none the less did she have a wide smile spread across her face.

"Sorry to break up the party, but the two vamps have to hit the road."

"Awe!?!?" Came two simultaneous complaints.

Jasper was laughing now completely. It didn't take a while to come back into control but still had a smile.

"Sorry Eddie, but we have to go, especially me," Jasper spoke.

Two pillows hit him simultaneously, and they blew up too, leaving him covered in feathers. Hermione now couldn't control herself and began laughing. Soon joining her were two others.

"Jasper…you just look…so funny…if only…there…was a…mirror…for you…to…look…!!!" Said Hermione.

Jasper looked around for a mirror and found one that was near a closet door. He walked over and when he looked, he found that entangled in his hair were not only just feathers, but color feathers and not only that, they couldn't come off.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"It's a prank pillow,"

"A what?"

"A prank pillow, you use it in a pillow fight to either decorate them with color, sticky charmed feathers, or when you get hit with one, you change colors."

"Can you remove them please?"

"No Harry, Alice would love to take a picture of this one," came Edward.

"Alright, it's late and I'm kind of tired and since I'm also power drained, go home like this, but in the morning, the two of you come here so that I can remove any feathers that need to be unstuck,"

"Why me too?"

"Turn around Ed," he did and everyone suddenly fell to the ground with laughter.

Edward was suddenly having a fearing dread in his gut. He turned to took in the mirror and when he saw his back, his eyes opened up wide comically. On his back were splashed paint and feathers all over his shirt.

"Harry?"

"Oh, that's a latest creation, a combination of the two in one pillow," said Harry smirking innocently.

"Fine, but watch out because I will get you back."

"If you can then you choose your reward, but if forty-eight hours have passed, and you haven't at all…then you have to do what I say. Do you agree?"

"You're on Potter," and they shook hands.

"Alright, now out because we still need our rest compared to you," soon the vamps were out through the window and gone.

"Had fun I see," said Hermione.

"Indeed I have," said Harry in return.

"Clean up and lets go to sleep, we still need our rest you know,"

"I know that we do, otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it," said Harry.

With a wave of his hand and everything was clean as if there was no mess in the first place. Hermione shook her head before walking up to her brother and gave him a hug before leaving to her room to go rest.

Jasper was now heading over to his room, Alice waiting for him. When the door opened, Alice was about to start talking when she took in Jasper.

"Jasper, what happened to you? And what's with the pillow colored feathers," said Alice, giggling as she couldn't hide the fact that the sight before her was very funny.

"Edward was at Harry's house, and was in the middle of a pillow fight with him. When I went in, I got hit with a pillow and this happened. The worst part is that their stuck on by magic and won't come off unless magic is used I believe. So now I have to wait until later to go over to get all these feathers off of me, but Edward has to come with me because he got worse, he's painted and has feathers on him. If you want you can go check on him,"

"Alright then, I'll go and check," Alice pulled out a camera and took a quick picture before speeding off to Edward's room.

Jasper shook his head and began to change into a green t-shirt and sweats, even if he didn't need to it was something that will never wear off from his remaining humanity traits.

Edward was no longer wearing the shirt nor the pants that he had on earlier, but even though his cloths had most of the decor from the prank pillow he still had a bit of paint and feathers in his hair. Alice was now at Edward's door, knocking with ecstasy. Edward was panicking because he just knew that Alice had a camera with her at the ready.

"Go away!" Cried out Edward, not wanting Alice to see him the way he was.

"You wish Edward Cullen, now open this door and let me see how you look," said Alice, not giving up at all.

The door was locked so she couldn't enter at all, but she could hear how Edward was panicking and that drew her attention to see how he looked at the moment even more.

"I said go away!"

"Not on your everlasting life now open up,"

"Hey! What's with the racket, you know that the two of you aren't the only ones with good hearing here," said Rosalie, her head popping out from her door way.

"Edward is covered in feathers and he won't let me see, Jasper even told me that they were colorful and all and that they can't come off. I want to see and he won't let me," wined Alice.

"And how pray tell did he get, colorful feathers stuck on him?"

"He went to Harry's house and had a pillow fight. Jasper was there too because he followed Edward while he was walking," said Alice pouting.

Rosalie raised an aristocratic eyebrow while Emmett's head suddenly popped out, his expression compared to the one of an eight year old receiving tons of candy on Halloween. Jasper then came up to the hall, his hair still held feathers from earlier for they were magically glued onto his being until removed by said wizard or witch. Rosalie smirked while Emmett had a big ass smile plastered on his appearance.

"What?"

"You know perfectly well what Jasper,"

"I know, it's the feathers," Jasper said pouting lightly which surprised a great many.

Jasper wasn't known for pouting and so to see him at this very moment pouting, even if lightly, was a very big surprise to them.

"Oh come on Edward, Jasper even changed and yet he still has feathers on him still,"

"Well I'm not Jasper now am I? I'm not leaving until it's time to see Harry later so he can take off these stupid painted feathers,"

"Painted?"

"Yup,"

"Man, I can't believe I missed it too. We should totally invite them to sleep-over or something, and to bring some of those pillows that Alice mentioned,"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea at all Emmett! Oh I can't wait to check if it's okay. Oh and Jasper?"

"Yeah Alice?" Soon there was a camera flash.

"You still look funny with those colorful feathers in your hair,"

"Oh you're getting it now," and Jasper as he began to chase Alice.

"Rose!" Shrieked Alice as she tossed the camera to Rosalie.

Rosalie caught the camera with ease, and a smirk graced her lips as she watched at they ran off. Soon Edward popped his head through his doorway,

"She's gone?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but there's one thing Edward," said Rosalie.

"What is it,"

"CHEESE!!!" A camera flash shined before disappearing just as it came.

Edward blinked his eyes a great many times before realizing that Rosalie had taken his picture.

"Wait until Alice and them see the picture of the great Edward Cullen, covered in colorful feathers," Rosalie spoke smugly.

Edwards eyes opened up comically before his head suddenly disappeared through his door way.

The morning came quickly to some while to others it seemed as though it took forever, and one of those whom thought so was none other than Edward Cullen. He was now in a blue silk button up shirt and a pair of black slacks on. His cloths from the night in hand, and was now waiting for Jasper outside. Soon Jasper came out ready with a smirk.

"What's with the fishy smirk Jasper?"

"I'll explain on the way, but first…how are we going, on foot or by car?"

"Let's go by car," said Edward.

Soon the two were in Edward's silver Volvo and heading towards their destination.

Harry that morning woke up to find Hermione with him. At first he was shocked to find his sister cuddled up against him, but then remembered that Hermione had one of her nightmares and slept with him for the rest of the evening. A tender smile appeared and amazing green eyes softened as they watched for a moment as Hermione slept peacefully. He didn't want to wake her, but knew that he had to anyway and so carefully woke her.

"Huh?"

"Sis, it's time to wake up now,"

"Oh, thanks Harry,"

"No problem, now come on, I bet those Cullen boys are probably up and on their way so we need to get ready,"

"Oh right, the feathers and paint,"

"Yup," replied Harry.

They both moved from Harry's bed and began to prepare for the day, and for the arrival of the two Cullen boys.

Soon Hermione and Harry were sitting on Harry's bed, all dressed up for their second day of school. Harry had on a white tank top and on top had on a green silk button up shirt that was open, a pair of black jeans that snuggled comfortably onto his hips, and a pair of black and green chucks. Hermione was the opposite of him. She had on a black tank top and on top had on a red silk button up shirt that had only a few buttons buttoned up. She had on a white mini jean skirt with red legs and white and red chucks on. Her hair was tied to the side with a red ribbon and to finish it off, she had on her staff necklace and vise earrings. Both were discussing about how things would turn out today when they heard an engine near by.

"The boys are here," said Harry with a smirk.

Hermione smiled as she quickly stood up and ran off, Harry soon was off behind her.

Edward and Jasper were at the door, ready to knock when the door suddenly opened, and two teens were running down the stairs towards them with excitement and energy.

"Come in, come in, it's about time you two showed up! Hermione and I were beginning to get a bit impatient here." Harry said playfully.

"Alright we're here, now can you get these feathers off or what?" Edward came forward.

"Nau-auh, you need to be patient now. Follow us up, otherwise the others will be asking questions as to why you two look the way you do, and I don't want to start any trouble now in the morning."

"Harry's right, let's go," the two Cullen's were soon pulled in.

It didn't take long for all of them to reach Harry's room and both Hermione and Harry were with smirks. Harry had placed to hidden camera's around his room.

"Alright, but just in case none of you have any other feathers around your body, you need to get down to your boxers,"

"What!?!?"

"Mione's right you guys, otherwise the feathers stick to other materials that are on you. The boxers are different because one, there is nothing else under the boxers, and two, well let's just say that being a teen, no matter how mature you get…things can get a bit out of hand," said Harry.

"Do we really have to go down to our boxers?" Asked Jasper weakly.

Harry and Hermione nodded with a look of sympathy, but they were thinking and feeling the opposite actually. Both male Cullen's sighed as they decided to just get this over with and so striped down to their boxers. While doing so they didn't notice the way that both Hermione and Harry had shared with each other, nor did they see their expressions. When they stood up straight they were in nothing but socks and boxers. Harry rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand, both of their socks were with the other garments that were on the floor.

"Just in case any get on your socks," supplied Hermione.

The Cullen boys were a bit nervous because they only had on article of clothing on and weren't sure about it now. Harry and Hermione began to have a little fun and decided to exaggerate by making it looking they were concentrating hard on the task. Soon the feathers fell almost at once.

"That's all?" Jasper spoke up all of a sudden.

"Yeah, is that all?"

"Yup, and guess what," Hermione smirked.

Both were not ready for what they were going to find out.

"You seriously should have seen the looks on your faces!" Harry fell over laughing.

Soon Hermione joined into the laughter. Both Cullen's were confused greatly as they did not understand at all. Soon they were able to catch their breaths,

"You know that we were just messing with you? You didn't need to take off your cloths at all, and the whole concentration thing…totally fake!" Soon Harry fell back into laughter, Hermione soon following suit.

If vampires could blush then they would be extremely flushed. Edward and Jasper quickly dressed themselves.

The humor was over, and it was already almost time for Harry and Hermione to leave for school and so were now heading to the garage while the two Cullen's followed, curious as to what they would be driving today. They were lead to the garage that was filled with many beautiful cars unlike the day before. From the three Lexus's to the two hot bikes that Harry and Hermione rode to school on. Jasper let out a deep whistle as he saw the cars,

"Rose would like to get her hands under the hoods on these babies if she could,"

"Rosalie likes cars?"

"Yup, she even did ours so that no damage would come for speeding down the runway with them,"

"Well then she should hook up with Harry and Bill, they made sure these beauties are as clean as a whistle, that's why our bikes were so good yesterday,"

"Cool, oh today's going to rain so you should come in a car instead,"

"Awe man, I was hoping to go on my bike so I could try a thing or two in the rain on the way," Harry pouted.

"How about at lunch or after school alright?"

"Alright Mione, you're lucky that I don't like arguing with you,"

"Same here then," Hermione replied back.

"So what are you guys going to take?"

"Share or separate?"

"Yours,"

"Alright,"

"Here are the keys,"

"Here's your jacket,"

"Thanks Harry,"

"Uh, aren't you guys going to hop in or are you going to your car?" Asked Harry as he saw that the two Cullen boys just stood there watching their interaction.

"We'll see you outside, come one Jasper," the two vampires left.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and shook their heads as they got into Harry's car.

Edward and Jasper were now in Edward's car, and didn't have to wait that long to have Harry zoom out from the back and was now down the road. They looked at each other, smirking and before they knew it Edward was behind them.

It didn't take long for them to not only not get caught for speeding but they also made it to school on time with a few minutes to spare.

'**Wow, and I thought that we were going to get caught too,**'

'**Oh well, I guess it was just luck,**'

'**Guess your right Edward,**' soon the Cullen's joined their other siblings.

Harry and Hermione were soon out of Harry's car with dazzling smiles that would make anyone sway side-to-side. They then walked over to the Cullen kids,

"You should have been there,"

"Really? What happened?" Alice was almost jumping with excitement.

"Have you ever been able to fool these two? Or get anything embarrassing?"

"Barely, Edward's all mopey sometimes while Jasper is always serious, the only time he has fun is when messing around with Edward and Emmett," Alice was now pouting.

"Well what if we said that not only did we fool them…"

"…We also embarrassed them when we fooled them,"

"And we even have proof…"

"But we can't show until after school, to many here now," Hermione finished.

Alice seemed as though her eyes would come out of her head, Rosalie almost there if it wasn't for the fact that she liked to keep herself composed.

"Oh what did you do, what did you do!" Alice was jumping now like a 7 year old when presented with candy.

Emmett wasn't far from Alice's actions as well.

"Whoa Alice, hold you tutu from the twist now!" Harry said chuckling.

"Why don't we tell them at lunch and then show them proof after school?"

"I guess so, yeah that's doable, alright then! We'll tell you at lunch,"

Soon the pre-bell rang and everyone left to their classes, and Harry and Hermione of course with Edward towards French.

Both Edward and Jasper behaved as though they were going to their funeral as lunchtime approached. It was bad enough that they fooled them so easily, now their family was going to know and tease. For one thing, they didn't know the reason as for why. And to soon for their liking, it was time for lunch, and the time for the others to soon find out what had happened that morning. Edward and Jasper were with their siblings, waiting for Harry and Hermione to join them. They waited for a little, but something was nagging them for something felt wrong. Edward, Jasper and Alice soon got up and left, but before they reached the doors, someone intercepted,

"Edward,"

"Not now Isabella,"

"Please I need to talk to you for a moment, it's important,"

"I don't care what it is that you want, I need to go,"

"Please wait!"

"No!" Soon the three Cullen's were out the door.

Hermione and Harry were walking down the hallway, exiting the building and heading towards the lunchroom building. Before they could reach their destination though, stood seven teens, and in the middle stood Mike. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, both knowing what this meant. Trouble.

"Pardon us, but we have some friends to meet up with," said Hermione.

"Before you do though, you guys need to wait. We need to talk to you two,"

"Maybe so, but we have nothing to discuss, may we pass by without trouble," Harry was gritting his teeth, not wanting to start a fight when it was just the second day of school.

"I don't think that that's an option Lupin," the guys that had surrounded the two were getting close.

Harry and Hermione went into fighting positions, both were back-to-back with the other.

'_**Ready Mione,**_'

'_**When you are Harry,**_' the tallest two of the seven attached.

Harry and Hermione reacted quickly by the both of them kicking the two. A fight had just begun.

When the Cullen's had reached where Harry and Hermione were, seven teens were on the ground and Harry was now looking over his sister whom bruised more easily than him.

"What happened here?" Alice spoke up all of a sudden.

"These seven here wanted to jump us, Mike over there was the leader. We put a stop to it, but one had a knife and cut Mione pretty deeply, lucky I healed it quickly and I'm now making sure that there aren't any other cuts or bruises on her as we speak," Harry explained shortly.

"We better go to the office and give in a report about this,"

"We'll get in trouble none the less,"

"No you won't, and all you have to put is that you've been defending yourselves! Pretty simple really," Alice said, making it seem as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine then, you're okay then Mione?"

"I'm fine Harry, stop being a worry wart already."

"You know that that's not going to start any time soon,"

"Go on now, I'm sure that I can walk without fainting,"

"Fine, but please just be careful,"

"Okay Harry, just go,"

"Alright I'm going," soon Harry stood and walked off with Alice leading him to the office.

Hermione watched as he walked away,

'_Oh Harry, I'm so sorry,_' Jasper soon helped Hermione stand.

"What's wrong Mione?"

"It's nothing Jazz, it's nothing, why don't we go join Harry and Alice, just in case something goes wrong,"

"Are you sure, I mean Harry did make it seem as though it was something to look after,"

"It's nothing really, the only suckish thing is that they ruined one of my good shirts, darn it,"

"It was a favorite then?"

"Yeah,"

'_I'm going to have to be careful, hope she's not like Alice when it comes to shopping,'_

"Don't worry Jasper," Edward told him, to low for Hermione to hear.

"Come on, you should get something to eat before the lunch period ends,"

"Oh alright, apparently since you're going to keep an eye on me while Harry isn't," and they walked back to the cafeteria.

In the office Harry was now signing a situation sheet. Alice waited patiently by the door,

"Here you go Ms, I'm all done."

"Okay then, off to lunch with you then,"

"Uh Ms, I think you should get the nurse to check on the seven boys outside,"

"Very well, were are they?"

"Near the Cafeteria,"

"Very well then, I'll call the nurse and let her know, please go and show her where,"

"Thank you Ms," Harry walked over to Alice.

"The nurse huh?"

"Yup, even though they asked for it, doesn't mean that I want to leave them there to get worse,"

"Ah, okay then let's get to the nurse,"

"May I?" Harry had his arm out.

A giggle came from Alice as she placed her arm around Harry's.

* * *

Ahahahaha, yeah I left it here, and what? Write soon and I hope that I get to read some really sweet stuff from all you reviewers out there.


	10. Surprises & A Halloween Treat

**Chapter Ten : Surprises and A Halloween Treat**

This is the new chappie, I am just so happy to know that you all that are reviewing are still reviewing and wanting more. Well everyone that's doing so, well keep doing it, I love it. Your reviews are awesome, even the ones that say I need a beta which I'm not getting yet. I wanna finish my story before I decide either to get one or not. What can you expect, I'm still just a new bee!!! Remember, R&R!!!

* * *

"Of course you may!" Alice being able to stop more of her giggles from coming.

"Now we can go to the nurse's office," the two walked towards the nurse in a normal pace.

It didn't take them long to reach the nurse's office, and the nurse was there with her bag all set and a jacket on,

"Ms, I'm the one whom is suppose to lead you to the seven gentlemen whom are unconscious near by the school cafeteria,"

"Please lead on then," and soon the trio was off to the spot where the seven were unconscious.

On the way, Harry explained what had happened, and was a bit sheepish about how Hermione and himself reacted against all seven. They quickly made it to where the seven lay, and the nurse went straight away into checking the seven students…making sure that they weren't that wounded or were sick at all.

'_Almost reminds me of Madam Pomfrey,_'

"They all seem to be fine, they'll be coming around soon. Why don't you two head out for lunch, bet you two could use a good lunching before classes continue on for the day,"

"Thank you Ms,"

"Thanks a lot Ms,"

"Go on now," Alice and Harry left the nurse to join their family who were waiting for them in the cafeteria.

When they returned, they found Hermione and shockingly Rosalie in a conversation while Emmett just had his arm around Rosalie listening and Jasper and Edward.

"Hey guys,"

"So what happened at the office?"

"Not much really, they made Harry sign a situation sheet and sent him off,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I asked for the nurse to check on them, just in case we did a bit too much damage,"

"Why, I mean that's what they get, right?" Harry sighed at that.

"No one deserves pain, even the lowest of scum can change their mind. I was raised were there was pain in one form or another and I really have gotten almost anti-pain proof you could say. I don't like causing pain and so even though someone may deserve it, doesn't mean that I should leave them that way," Harry told them.

Hermione understood so only nodded while the others seemed puzzled by what Harry told them. The lunch period was spent half of the time thinking and the other half talking about up coming shopping trips…well Alice, Rosalie and Hermione were anyway. Harry looked at his watch,

"Let's go, the bell is about to ring," the others nodded and began to leave the cafeteria.

"Ro, may I have the pleasure to take you and my sister to Trigonometry?" Harry had his hand out for her to take.

Rosalie was surprised which was noticed by everyone, even though they were shocked themselves,

"You may Harry," and Rosalie placed her hand into Harry's.

The three then were off to Trigonometry while the other Cullen's and Hale watched as they walked away.

"That's a new one for Rose," Emmett said.

"Not only her, but for all of us," came in Jasper.

The rest of them went to their classes for the rest of the day.

Everyone's classes were uneventful, as classes went as they did yesterday. Now it was gym, and Harry and Hermione had their lockers so there wasn't a repeat of the day before. When they came out and were standing by Edward and Jasper, the gym teacher walked up.

"Alright class, today we're going to play another round of dodge ball, but this time I want only five ball handlers and everyone in the middle. The ones whom get hit are out and won't be joining the handlers though! Today we'll have Alba choosing four others,"

"Alright then sir, I'll then have…" and she began to choose her people.

Soon she had chosen Newton, Stanley, Williams, and Watson. Everyone else began to walk towards the middle,

"Mione, wanna' work together?"

"Head?"

"Yeah the head,"

"Alright then, I hope the Cullen boys here can catch up if they want to be the other two," finished Hermione.

Not far from Harry and Hermione, Edward and Jasper heard what they were talking about and looked at each other curiously.

'_**What do you think they meant by that?**_'

"I seriously don't know Jasper, but what ever it is, we'll just have to wait and see,"

'_**Alright then, but it still sucks that we can't read anything off of them.'**_

"I know what you mean," and the two of them were standing not far, ready for the game to begin.

Soon the teacher blew the whistle and the game began. Left, right, back, and forward. Diagonal, sideways, duck, bend back, straight forward. The five that the Alba girl chose were really good throwers, and mostly it was because most of the really hard throwing came from either Jessica or Mike. Not only that, they were doing their best to aim at either Harry or at Hermione, but they were able to dodge with a grace that almost rivaled the Cullen's.

Soon enough, everyone except for Hermione, Harry, Jasper and Edward were still dodging. The five that were throwing were as though they planned it through the whole game, but still, none of them still had not caught them.

'_**This is getting boring Mione,'**_

'_**I know what you mean, this is getting awful. Should we let them get us?'**_

'_**Hell no. This will actually help us with keeping up! Remember what Luna told us, she said so herself that the war with Voldemort won't be our last, and would be more tricky, but not as difficult. So now that we're free we need to step up our game and make sure that we're ready for this one coming up and for our pay back with Dumbledore.'**_

'_**Your right Harry, how about we make this more fun.'**_

'_**How's that?'**_

'_**Add a few gymnastics! After all, we are in gym aren't we?'**_

'_**Where would I be without you Mione?'**_

'_**Oh don't flatter me so much, you know that you would have done just fine on your own.'**_

'_**Nau-auh,'**_

'_**Alright then, come on then,'**_

'_**You're on,'**_ Hermione chuckled as she spun and then did a cartwheel.

Harry shook his head and somersaulted to his sister. Students, the teacher and the Cullen's themselves watched with interest. The five with the balls were shocked, but then found that it would help even more if they were distracted with showing off that they could finally get them out. Soon they were aiming at Harry and Hermione. From somersaults to back flips to even no handed flips. After a while of dodging while doing the balls that they dodged barely made it close to them, finally the teacher blew his whistle. Harry and Hermione immediately stopped.

'_**Suckish, I was beginning to have fun teasing,'**_

'_**Oh of course you were Mione,'**_

'_**Well it is true. Humph, fine then Harry be that way,'**_

'_**And what way would that be dear sister?'**_

'_**Oh never mind, just go back to checking out the guys in there,'**_

'_**I resent that!!!'**_

'_**Of course you do,'**_ and Hermione left it at that as she cleaned herself and changed into her earlier cloths.

Harry doing the same thing in the boys locker room.

It didn't take long for everyone to meet up again, today being a pretty good day, but the prettiness didn't stay to last as the ugliness bumped in the way in the form of Mike Newton.

"Look at what the cat dragged in,"

"If the cat dragged me in then I wonder whom brought you, I mean after all you're pretty much more heavier than me buddy," not far snickers were heard and Hermione smiled proudly.

"Enough games Lupin,"

"Who said anything about games? I'm pretty sure that we're talking and not playing anything," once again there were chuckles and giggles heard.

Mike was beginning to get red which reminded Harry a bit about the times with his uncle.

"You know if you keep your face like that then it'll be stuck that way. You know it is possible to happen for real," said Hermione.

"Now Newton, since you've lost all of my respect, we have to actually be somewhere today and so need to leave. Why don't you go back to the Queen bitch or something and let us go," finished Harry.

Harry and Hermione mounted into Harry's car before he zoomed out of the parking lot after The Cullen children.

Esme had snacks all set up in the kitchen and was rather excited to meet the two teens that seem to have affected her children the way they did in only their first day into the known. Soon Esme finally heard the sounds of cars beginning to pull over and walked over towards the door to see her children, and two other teens with them,

'_They must be the two that they spoke of yesterday,_' she thought.

Harry and Hermione were now on their way back home. They never thought that they'd have so much fun at The Cullen's residence. There was first the introductions, then there was the proof of magical usage and the fact that Harry had wings later on. Then there was snacks, and then just hanging around, this time The Cullen's spoke of themselves and each other. Hermione and Harry had smiles on their faces as they walked in to be greeted by somehow new family.

"Hey everyone, how was it for you guys today?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that Harry?"

"What do you expect Remmy, I can understand Harry that way. Always wanting to know if things are okay with our family, wanting to know if something bad happens and that we need to help and all,"

"But there's nothing wrong here so no worries cubs,"

"Why don't we just change the subject here, how's lil' Teddy Bear over there?"

"Missing his Uncle Harry and Auntie Mione,"

"Awe, hey there little guy, you missed us?" Remus let Harry carry him.

Teddy nodded as he began to cuddle closer to Harry. The others thought that it was a beautiful image the two of them with Teddy. Remus felt proud grow inside of him as both Harry and Hermione pulled through so much yet are the most gentlest and protective people you could ever meet and love.

In The Cullen household, they were pretty much thinking of the very two teens that came to visit. Esme was with her painting, Carlisle was in his office, Rosalie was with her nails and Emmett with his video games. Then there was Edward who's mind couldn't wander away from Harry, even with his music on in his room. Then there was also Jasper who was once in a while would read the same line as his mind would wander over to Hermione. No one knew or suspected of the two of them to be thinking of the two whom Esme and then Carlisle met today and especially in a more romantic light.

It was eleven into the night and Edward sighed as he stopped his music and left his room, heading down to see that Jasper was at the end of the stairs, waiting for him. All that Edward got out of Jasper was that he needed to talk to him,

"Yeah Jasper?"

"Mind walking with me?"

"Sure, come on then." The two guys then left while everyone thought that they just were going to do a little hunting.

Harry and Hermione were all done with their homework, had already finished with dinner and were now in their own individual rooms. Harry was dieing to go out for a little to play his violin but at the same time to spread his wings, literally…while Hermione was restless in her room in her nightgown, wanting to move out into the moon light. The Moon was almost full and tomorrow evening Remus would soon be Moony. Both teens were just itching to go out and move something, just to ease them out of the aching feeling they were feeling.

Hermione and Harry had had enough and so both got up and were heading towards the others room until they met midpoint in the hallway, both breathing with anticipation.

"You get your violin and change your pants, and don't forget the glamour,"

"You change into your gown and take off the glamour also," both nodded as they rushed off.

Harry was as though moving in thin air as he went straight to the music room and grabbed Baby Stealth, and then as he quickly entered he left to change into his dark blue loose trousers. Hermione then raked through her walk-in closet until she finally found her arachnid silk gown and changed swiftly. Soon she felt as though she had when she was gifted with the gown. She walked over towards the mirror and waved her hand over herself. Soon stood before the mirror was the true Hermione Verilain, her skin was as light as before, but instead of tan her skin was blue. Her skin also had a beautiful shimmering sparkle to it and on right shoulder there was the mark of the Lunar Elves, her and Harry's ancestors from Harry's mother's side. Hermione made sure to have let her beautiful dark hair fall down below her hips in soft ringlets around the bottom. The most beautiful smile appeared as Hermione stood proudly in front of her mirror, but soon she danced her way out to her dear brother's room where she concluded was now waiting for her.

Harry, just like Hermione had to rake through his whole walk-in closet before finding his trousers, they were made of the most finest threads out there magically from when Harry and Hermione had been with Sandy in their learning. When he finished he stood before his mirror and waved his hand over himself to reveal his true formal glory which was the most breathtaking sight to anyone whom dared watch. Soon he spread his wings wide to stretch them before taking off soon. Harry felt himself when like this, which he had to hide because if not then the school would do whom knows what just to get to him.

'_Crazy, stubborn, greedy muggles. It would be a miracle if there was one whom is the opposite,_' thought Harry before turning away from his image and began to prepare his violin. Soon there was a knock on his door and Hermione came in, looking the most beautiful than she has ever been since they have ever known each other.

"Sister,"

"Brother,"

"You look beautiful,"

"And you look devilishly handsome,"

"Quite the opposite sister,"

"Very well then, ready?"

"Quite, you?"

"Yes,"

"Hold on to me then," Harry had just opened his window wide.

Hermione placed her arms around her brother's neck and held on as he flew them to the roof of their home.

Edward and Jasper were now ending their talk of their thoughts that they were so confused about. It was no doubt that they were Harry and Hermione's mates, but did they know? They're love has not totally grown into love yet, but they had the feeling that it will be their sooner or later. But what confused them were Harry and Hermione themselves. They had met only the day before and not only do they know that they are vampires, but are also getting along with their family, and even with Rosalie. Also, they seem to live life to the fullest somehow as if there would some day be a day where things would change and no longer there would be joy in their life, like there is a battle that has yet to be fought. They were now heading their way back in a human pace for they somehow enjoyed each others company for they understood each other more than before, and also shared many things. Sort of a brotherly bond growing even more than before, but they were stopped as they heard in the far distance a word being whispered into the wind. They turned to look at each other and knew one thing without Edward having to read minds or having to say anything out loud. They knew that it was Hermione and of course where ever Hermione was, Harry was bound to be there with her somehow.

On the roof stood two of the most gorgeous beings ever seen, one was with an enchanting silvery blue glow around her as the moonlight shown on her. The other was dazzling for the moonlight brought out not only his skin, but his wings which had beautiful colors showing. Hermione stood a pose with one foot flat on the ground, the other in front with her toes pointed to the ground, and her arms above her. The pose was one more of a ballerina, but so different at the same time. Harry took off into the air and posed his violin at the ready, the bow almost touching the strings.

"Begin," said the most softest voice.

The voice so soft that is was as though the wind carried it away, but none the less the floating angel heard and began to play. The strings and bow moved as one, and magic filled the air all of a sudden, a non breeze appeared and began to gently move its way around the two whom called it. Hermione smiled as she slowly and calmly breathed, concentrating in not her movements, but her breathing. She lost all train of thought and all she heard was her breathing, her heart beat, and the music. All she felt was the wind and at peace. All she smelled was the most freedom that both her brother and her had ever had the chance to ever feel and smell. All she saw was a chance to change and to start anew, to begin life how she truly wanted it to be as a second chance. She tasted the sweet yet bitterness of coming from a war and soon to be another near the horizon where the sun sets. Her arms came down and began to twirl around. Not a single twirl came imperfect, nor did her bare feet hurt at all. She swayed to the rhythm that was played, she swung and jumped and span, and enjoyed every damn minute as she danced her way around with the music itself. Without realizing yet, the magic felt her happiness yet her yearn to move more freely. Suddenly, there were sparkles of light that appeared as Hermione leaped into the air and landed not on the roof, but in the air. She twirled with a twist and leap combined and continued on as though she was going up and down on a pair of stairs. She continued on as she finally felt the relief that was brought forth from the feel of being in the air, no longer fearing heights like before. She was now able to feel what could only be described when actually experienced first-hand, what Harry had first felt when flying. She danced around her brother, around the air, with the wind that seemed to enhance in someway her unearth like beauty.

Edward and Jasper only stared on in complete, utter, knocked for six, flabbergasting, shock. For one they were breath taken by seeing the true appearances of their mates, the second that there is a feel of magic all around in the air, and the very sight of them actually being in the air. In the air? Edward and Jasper had a hard time but were sort of gotten the thought Harry had wings, but Hermione?

'_**Magic?**_'

"Yup," whispered Edward low enough to not disturb the scene before them.

Edward and Jasper did a quick climb onto one of the trees, one side of the tree sat Edward on one of the branches while Jasper was in the same position but on the right side of the tree. They couldn't remove their eyes from their specific ones as they were just to enchanted to look anywhere else.

Soon, much to everyone's dismay, the song ended. But before anything or sound could be made, a new song soon enough began to play. From her position Hermione took a new stance. Harry also took another stance as he played. This time not only did Hermione move, but Harry as well. Not a single breath was out of beat, not a single step was out of place. It was a different kind of magic that just couldn't be explained. Smiles were beautifully unbroken for they were of complete and utter happiness as they moved with more grace than a vampire.

Once again they were completely flabbergasted. The movements, the music, the joy and happiness that just poured off of them from under the moonlight. If their dead hearts were alive then they would have frozen like popsicles for they were more unmoving than a vampire would normally would seem.

All was seen under the never ending gazes of the moonlight. Fate thought that maybe it would be fun to let loose for our heroes for a while for everyone deserves happiness. But they have yet to reached their happily ever after. Once again too soon for their liking, but enough to satisfy for even just one night, the music ended.

"Do these immortals take no heed?"

"I fear not dear," and soon Harry's violin disappeared into its case.

His bow that was in hand soon changed into its true self, the staff of true light. Harry's wings seemed to have hugged him as they wrapped around him and Hermione giggled as she leaped from the skies and landed on the roof tops. Another giggle came from Hermione before she spun and in a flash she was completely dressed in something else. Leather mini skirt, black tight spaghetti strapped shirt, knee-length leather boots, and her hair up with ringlets of curls falling on the sides of her moonlit face.

Harry's wings separated to reveal him white cloths that made him seem to good to be real. He seemed so soft and gentle, a most miraculous sight in deed. The image he bestowed clearly shows his heritage of an Elvin Angel. A warrior that protects and defends those of whom are truly innocent or are in the need of help. Even though he seemed soft and gentle, he appeared strong and truly powerful, someone that no one would want to mess with.

Jasper and Edward once again were just to shocked for their own good. The worse part of course, was that they were hard on for the images that the two made. They looked over at each other and shook their heads before looking back, wondering if this was all just too good to be true.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"Are you seeing what I think we're seeing?"

"If you see two damn good looking people whom look too good for their own good, then yes…I'm seeing what you're seeing,"

"That's what I thought," said Edward as he decided to jump off.

Soon Jasper followed suit and the two hormone/attracted vampires walked forward into the clearing.

Harry and Hermione looked at one and the other before agreeing on something. Harry made his wings disappear into his back before Hermione and he took hold of each other's hand before jumping off of the roof together. They landed in front of the vampires just as gracefully before standing before them seriously.

"Why have you come here you two, have you not enjoyed our company today?"

"This is thy second time coming forth, what is thy art's purpose?"

"Well, today has been very intriguing, but Jasper and I were in the woods to do a bit of early hunting, and we heard you from a distance and our curiosity won over so we came to see what was the cause of the music we heard,"

"Hmm, well at least none of you are going all stalker on us so we'll forgive you,"

"For now that is, sweet dreams boys," both Hermione and Harry then took off to their rooms to finally rest for the next day would be Friday and then weekends.

Once again for the umpteenth time that evening, Jasper and Edward looked at each other before turning to the spots where both Hermione and Harry only stood seconds ago. They shook their heads before heading towards their home.

'_**So, do you think that they know?**_'

'_**Yeah, they know that we're their mates,**_'

'_**When should we tell them?**_'

'_**When Draco comes by to visit,**_'

'_**Right, that way Alice can have her true mate,**_'

'_**So that will be by Christmas?**_'

'_**Yup,**_'

'_**That is so totally going to take a while,**_'

'_**But we'll finally be a couples and with our mates,**_'

'_**True. Do you think we'll be over with Dumbledore?**_'

'_**No Harry, I think that we're far from over, we're only have way done,**_'

'_**I wish that there was no more battles to be won, just finally being happy,**_'

'_**Me too brother, me too, good night Har,**_'

'_**Night Mione,**_'

The two instantly fell into a gentle slumber that left them both sleeping in peace.

Things were going swell with the Cullen's Coven and the Lupin group. Harry, Hermione, Edward and Jasper were closer than they thought they would get. Even though on the first day they laid down they were wizards and all that, and of course the sugar-coated version of how much of a hell Harry's and Hermione's Hogwarts experience was, the Cullen boys seemed to be digging slowly. They seemed to be getting closer as time passed to the flat out absolute truth of how dark their past was.

It was Halloween, a holiday that was hated by Harry, but this time would indulge on calmly. This Halloween would be completely different compared to all his other Halloweens. Esme was already planning on different kinds of foods to make as they were planning on inviting the Lupin's over to have a Halloween costume party. Edward was planning to dress-up as The Phantom of the Opera, while Jasper was planning to dress as a knight, and Emmett was dressing up as a zombie foot-ball quarterback. Well at least he didn't have to fake the dead part of being a zombie. Rosalie was planning to dress up in an old Victorian party gown, as Alice was planning to dress as a Latino fashionista with tape measures and the get-up. Carlisle decided to get in and join the fun by dressing up as Frankenstein and Esme as Frankenstein's wife. The perfect couple in the whole group of vampires for they were even a married couple while dressed-up! Edward was giddy and excited to see Harry once again, even though he saw him already at school today he was rather excited and wanted to finally know what Harry would dress-up as since he wouldn't spill the beans. Not far from him Jasper was in the same predicament, except he didn't let everyone notice that he was. Esme was adding the final touches when the sound of car engines coming close which caught everyone's attention rather quickly. Alice was the first one out the door ready to see how Harry and Hermione decided to dress for since she couldn't see how they would dress for the evening.

Harry had pulled over in front of the Cullen's household, a smirk in place. Harry placed his dress hat and made sure he had his white silk gloves on.

"Are you ready sister?"

"It's time to rock the boat," she said.

Harry chuckled along with Bill and Remus before gabbing his cane and placed his mask on. First Remus came out with little Teddy in his arms, he was dressed as a wolf and a little bear cub in his arms. Oh the irony of it all. Then Bill and Fleur came out as King Tut and Queen Cleopatra. Also how ironic that Bill use to work in Egypt. Finally Harry opened the door to hear an intake of breaths, but he knew that even though it wasn't needed, the real breath-taker would be coming out soon. Harry walked over to the other side of the door and opened it, a creamy hand with a lovely golden beading bracelet on its wrist. A smirk appeared on the young mans face before taking the hand and pulling out delicately a rather lovely looking young lady. Her dark locks were curled at the bottom, falling down her back around her hips. Her creamy skin looked almost like a shaded vanilla milk in the light. Her gown flowed all around her, making it seem as though she was floating around. A lovely smile graced her features as everyone's attention was drawn to her.

"Hermione, is that you!?" Said Rosalie incredibly.

"The one and only," came Harry's silky voice into the air.

"Harry? Since when were you one for capes?" Came Emmett, one of his goofy smiles in place.

Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head as the others rolled their eyes. Alice came up to the pair,

"Oh look at you mami!!! Lookin all gorgeous and royalty, comin on out all flashy. And look you papi, what you tryin to do, cause a heart attack? Love the cape!" Everyone laughed as Alice was being a fashionista like she wanted to be.

"Ironic though my family though huh?"

Alice couldn't help but also snap her fingers every once in a while after making a statement or two as well to fit her roll as a fashionista. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister's antics though.

Edward was at the door, along with Jasper, not believing that the ones that they saw as beautiful beyond words could still dazzle them beyond belief. And they were the vampires.

'_**Is it me or are they really dazzling us to much for their own good,'**_

"It's not only you then," said Edward low enough for no one but Jasper to here.

Jasper could only help but nod at the moment since his eyes were too busy looking towards a certain someone.

Not far from the two, Alice noticed that Jasper and Edward were both looking over both Harry and Hermione and couldn't stop the knowing smile that appeared. She knew that Jasper and herself weren't true mates, but stayed with each other since they felt a connection…but the connection that they shared wasn't the one that true mates shared. Alice knew that Jasper found his true mate and had a feeling that she would find hers soon enough.

'_I guess always having these visions can really wise up a person,_' she thought as she began to head back in.

As she walked by, she smirked as she saw that Edward was too busy staring at Harry to know what she was thinking, otherwise he would have looked in her direction in surprise or in shock. Alice was glad though, she wanted to see how long things would last until Jasper finally trusted her to admit that he found his true mate. She could tell that it was eating at him, but not so much at the moment.

"Alright everyone, it is finally time to party on tonight!" Said Emmett as music began to boom through the house.

Hermione and Harry could only smirk as they had a few things they wanted to add on later on during the party. There were two people behind them but they acted as though they were too distracted to know. Someone cleared their throat to bring their attention,

"Mind if we bring you two in?"

"Well, wouldn't Alice be wanting her partner beside her?" Said Harry as Jasper was about to offer his hand.

'_**Wow Harry, that was a bit of a bite there,'**_

'_**I know Mione, but he needs to come to terms sooner or later with Alice…otherwise it would sort of seem like he was cheating on her with you. That isn't the image you want to provoke do you?'**_

'_**Now that hurt Har,'**_

'_**I know My, but it's the truth and even though the truth hurts sometimes it is truly best to face it and prevent things that are bad from happening,'**_

'_**Like how we're going to have Dumbledore payback when we're ready?'**_

'_**Yup,'**_

'_**Alright, let's go then,'**_

'_**Don't be glum Mi, it is a party and we still haven't really started! And there's still the prize for who has the best contest,'**_

'_**You know that one of the Cullen's are going to win so why deny what you already know?'**_

"Oh I don't know Mione, you never know when it comes to us," Harry then walks in with Hermione still holding his arm.

"Did they just leave us?"

"It's really that obvious,"

"Just asking in case it was just me,"

"Let's go Eddie," both walk in to join everyone else in the party.


	11. My 1st Author's Note!

Authors Note:

* * *

**Dear Awesome/Amazing Fanfic Readers!**

I'm so sorry that I've stopped writing this story. But the thing that I have come to notice is that some if not most of my characters seem too perfect…that they have so many qualities that I just have to make sense of it all before I try to continue this story. Believe me when I say that the drama is just beginning! So at the moment I'm going to reedit my fanfic here until I have it how I want it to be…so sorry I haven't continued…and hopefully soon I'll be able to add on more to this baby! :D

_Sincerely yours,_

_**Blue Roselette**_ ;)


End file.
